El león, no es como lo pintan
by LeA-LeI
Summary: ¿Qué es peor? ¿tener que soportar a una serpiente todos los dias? o ¿que esa serpiente sepa soportarte? Ginny aun lo no sabe... Pero Draco piensa que ambas G&D final chapter up. please RR!
1. truco o trato

**Disclaimer:** soy pobre, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de Julie, Nathan, Sophie…y uno que otro que se me pasa)hago esto sin ningún lucro en especifico y solo por divertirme…bla bla bla… todo es posesión de j.k. Rowling y ella tiene todos los derechos(aunque algún día tendré los de Sirius…jojojo)

**HOLA GENTE BONITA, AQUÍ LLEGA LEA CON UNA NUEVA PATOAVENTURA…CUANDO APRENDERE….SOY NUEVA EN ESTO NO SEAIS MUY CRUELES AH? EN VERDAD, ESTO ES FRUTO DE MIS LARGOS DÍAS DE VACACIONES SIN RESULTADO ALGUNO DE DIVERSION. COMPADEZCANCE DE MÍ Y SI OS GUSTA (O IGUAL Y NO) DEJADME UN REVIEW DANDOME PELOS Y SEÑAS DE SI DEBO SEGUIRLO O MEJOR LE HAGO UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y LO DEJO…EN GENERAL…XD**

**OJALA OS GUSTE (A MI ME ENCANTO…JIJIJI). A LO MEJOR SE OS HACE TEDIOSO ESTE CHAPTER, PERO ES COMO EL PROLOGO, LA VERDADERA HISTORIA COMIENZA DESDE EL SEGUNDO (O TERCERO…) ASI QUE NO SEAIS MALOS Y LEAN (HEY! SOLO ESTOY DESESPERADA, COMPRENDANME ToT) PROMETO CHAPTERS MAS LARGOS PRONTO…SOLO SI DESEAN QUE LO CONTINUE (JA! A QUE SOY MUY INHUMANA POR CHANTAJEARLOS? JOJOJO)**

**Y BIEN, SIN MAS ROLLO…**

**PRODUCCIONES LEA-LEI LES PRESENTA…**

El león, no es como lo pintan…

1.-truco o trato

Domingo.

Soleado, brillante, fresco…

Sólo por la mañana, por que en la tarde, poco antes de la cena, el cielo medio nublado se torno gris, mientras el castillo era el testigo de un chubasco que parecía no terminar nunca.

Pero el castillo no era el único testigo. Al parecer, Ginny no tenia nada más que hacer, porque llevaba varios minutos frente a la ventana mirando como llovía, perdida, anonadada como si quisiera contar las gotas que caían.

Llego a una conclusión y se sintió tonta. Jamás podría contarlas todas.

Todo era silencio. No había nadie más que ella en la sala común y no había nada interesante que hacer en ese momento. De hecho, la lluvia le deprimía, le hacia sentir que todo saldría mal durante el resto del día. Miro hacia el campo de Quidditch y observo como algunos intrépidos habían decidido no preocuparse y enlodarse por un rato montando sus escobas. Sonrió para si. Iba a hacer lo mismo.

Ya iba hacia el dormitorio por su escoba cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Hermione y Julie cargadas de libros y platicando animadamente.

-¡ey gin, Neville esta apunto de volverse loco en la biblioteca-comenzó Hermione con simpatía mientras dejaba sus libros en la primera mesa que tuvo cerca

-si, creo que esta haciendo los deberes de Snape-siguió Julie dejando a un lado sus libros también-ya le intentamos ayudar pero…-

-dijo que todo estaba bien-interrumpió Hermione mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a abrir aquellos libros que creía convenientes. Julie se puso detrás de ella y saco un cepillo de la bolsa, comenzó a cepillar y a desenredar con lentitud para no lastimarla.

Estudiosas, inteligentes, graciosas y lindas, así eran Julie y Hermione desde que se conocieron. Mientras Hermione ponía la parte de la razón, Julie se ocupaba del aspecto. Hermione escribía; Julie, peinaba. Cuando terminaban cambiaban roles y una le enseñaba a la otra. Por eso siempre andaban juntas. Lo extraño era que aunque llevaran casi seis años de dormir en el mismo dormitorio, compartir clases, y estar casi siempre metidas en la biblioteca, jamás se habían dirigido la palabra.

-¿creen que necesite ayuda?-pregunto Ginny mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola alta y se disponía a salir de la sala común

-no hagas preguntas de las que sabes la repuesta Nani-contesto Julie comenzando a trenzar el cabello de Hermione

Nani venia de el final de Ginebra. A Ginny no le gustaba del todo pero por más que le dijera, Julie seguía llamándole así. Decidió dejarlo por la paz; finalmente, para el caso era lo mismo.

-ya…entonces, si vienen Harry y Ron ¿les dicen que ando con Neville?-Julie asintió mientras Hermione se volvía para sonreírle con suspicacia

-¿tienes que reportarte siempre?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras Ginny caminaba con rapidez al retrato intentando ocultar su sonrojo sin lograrlo.

-pues, es mi hermano supongo que va a preguntar-dijo ella por responder algo

-¡si quieres también te reporto con la saeta de fuego!-grito Hermione antes de que saliera de la sala común. Ginny rió y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Antes de comenzar a caminar se regaño a si misma por pensar nuevamente en lo mismo.

Harry Potter era el tema de conversación mas tocado entre ella y… ella. Todo el tiempo pensaba en como sacarlo de su pelirroja cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando algo sin resultados como para esperar algo a estas alturas. Decidió darse por vencida y hacerse a la idea de que para él nunca seria más que "la hermanita de su mejor amigo". Ahora el problema no era pensar en que decirle, si no en como decírselo sin ponerse del mismo color de su cabello cuando lo hiciera. Y es que, aunque no quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en él, fuese del modo que fuere.

Como sea, el punto es que ella estaba saliendo para ir al campo de quiddi…a la biblioteca con Harr…Neville. Si, ahí iría.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en Harry. observo el pasillo que estaba frente a ella. Estaba vacío. Pero¿Cómo saber si no había nadie escondido¿Qué tal si había alguien detrás de una estatua o de una pintura¿Y si estaban en el siguiente pasillo esperándola¿Porque no le había pedido su capa invisible a Harry?

Y dale con Harry.

Basta.

Ahora era momento de poner a trabajar aquella parte inteligente de ella para hacer un recorrido.

Tenia que cruzar el pasillo sin ser vista, después, bajar las escaleras y entrar en la enfermería, salir por la puerta contraria para acortar un pasillo y cruzar hacia la biblioteca. Eso era todo.

De cualquier modo, debía correr un buen tramo. Era ahora o nunca.

Sin esperar mas, Ginny salio corriendo hasta las escaleras con cuidado de no toparse con nadie. Paso de largo un jarrón que estaba sobre una estantería y que estuvo a punto de romper. Finalmente llego a las escaleras, las bajó trotando y dio la vuelta, siguió hasta llegar a la enfermería, abrió la puerta, entro, cerro la puerta. Entonces paró. Agitada, cansada y de mala gana recargo la frente en el cristal de la puerta.

-¡mierda!-maldijo en susurro-me siento como una rata dentro de una jaula-se seco la frente y se agacho a amarrarse la agujeta de la zapatilla deportiva.

-Ginny ¿estas bien?-

No podía ser.

Hablando del rey de roma.

Ginny se levanto y se volvió con lentitud como deseando que sus oídos le hubieran fallado.

Pero no.

Harry la miraba preocupado y lleno de lodo desde una camilla detrás de ella. Al parecer estaban solos por que no había nadie más que él, un yeso enorme en su brazo y su saeta de fuego a un lado.

-ermm…yo…yo…Neville…la bliblioteca…tu brazo…-un color carmesí le inundo con rapidez las mejillas. Que tonta se sentía.

-¿eso es traducible?-pregunto Harry acercándose y sonriéndole con gracia.

No. No debía acercarse, se pondría peor si se acercaba. Ginny camino al lado contrario como si tuviera prisa mientras Harry se quedaba parado cerca de la puerta.

-lo siento, es que…no esperaba encontrarte aquí…-se disculpo la pelirroja intentando no mirarlo a la cara

-lo noté ¿vas con Neville a la biblioteca?-pregunto él mientras se volvía a sentar en la camilla

-si…-contesto aun mas roja-bien, me voy-

Eso debía haberlo hecho hace ya algún tiempo.

-OK- contesto Harry acomodándose los anteojos y cerrando los ojos

Bien, ahora que quería hablarle, él quería dormir. Perfecto. Ya salía cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

¿Que le habría pasado en el brazo? No era el momento de investigar, debía irse antes de que comenzara a enfriársele el cerebro.

-¿que te paso en el brazo?-

Genial. ¿Y se suponía que no debía investigar?

-me caí de la escoba… los Hufflepuff no saben jugar sin tirar a medio equipo-explico él mientras se sentaba y le sonreía.

Ginny sonrió también y arrugo la nariz. De acuerdo, le perdonaba.

-te veré después-dijo Ginny

-adiós-

Ella se despidió con la mano y salió con un rubor un poco menos notorio coloreándole el rostro.

Ya afuera, su mente totalmente relajada y eufórica se puso en estado de alerta. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y cruzo corriendo hasta la entrada de la biblioteca. Finalmente había llegado. Sana y salva.

Neville estaba sentado en una mesa cerca del escritorio en que siempre estaba Madame Pince con tantos libros que por poco no lo ve. Pero su cabello era fácil de encontrar, sobre todo desde que se lo había dejado largo. Ginny se acerco hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba Neville y sonriendo tomo asiento a su lado.

-hola ñoño-saludo alegre la pelirroja. Neville escribía tan rápido, como nunca lo había hecho y con una concentración, con la que pocas veces contaba. Tanta era su dedicación, que tardo poco mas de un párrafo entero en devolverle el saludo a Ginny.

-gin…estoy perdido-Ginny lo abrazo con ternura mientras le besaba la mejilla

-no es para tanto, sabes que te ayudare-Neville sonrió y la miro con vergüenza

-gracias gin…pero no creo que puedas ayudarme esta vez. Me hará un examen oral ¿sabes?-

Ginny lo miro con cara de "¿que rayos vas a hacer entonces?"

Neville la miro como diciendo "ya se me ocurrirá algo".

Ambos eran tan buenos amigos como Julie y Hermione, como Harry y Ron…su amistad era tan genial que ambos sabían todo el uno del otro. No necesitaban hablar; muchas veces ya sabían que pasaba por la mente del contrario con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. Y además, se ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Desde chicas y chicos, hasta los deberes de pociones. Todo entre ellos no era mas que una amistad fuerte y divertida. Ambos se equilibraban de un modo perfecto: Neville poniendo el lado simple, amable, perezoso, sin mas gracia que las plantas y la música; Ginny poniendo el lado salvaje, el aventurero, el despiste y ese toque de sarcasmo que tenia desde pequeña (N/A: ey! Neville no es una basca en todo…es lindo y tierno y ya era hora de darle ciertos dones que compensaran su torpeza v)

-bueno¿necesitas que te ayude a prepararte?-pregunto con ansias Ginny. Ni una tarta de limón era tan deliciosa como la sensación de hacer que Neville le perdiera miedo a Snape. Quizás era algo sádico hacerlo de ese modo, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿prometes no burlarte?- Ginny rió y le guiño un ojo. Le encantaba intimidarlo incluso antes de empezar a hacer nada.

-lo intentare-aseguro con una sonrisa en la boca que se le colgaba hasta las orejas. Neville, le dio unos pedazos de pergaminos que tenían notas con su diminuta letra. Ginny las repaso y puso expresión seria cuando subió la mirada hacia la de su amigo.

-bien…dime ¿Qué se forma al combinar piel de sirena con algas verde-azules?-Neville trago saliva y se miro las manos ceñudo.

-se forma una poción llamada _brillas-caribonee_- Ginny asintió tranquila dándole señal de seguir –sirve para hacer que el insomnio desaparezca y para curar algo llamado sinopsis-Ginny lo miro con expresión sombría

-¿que es sinopsis?-

-es una enfermedad en la que te duele la frente y debajo de los ojos-Ginny lo miro ceñuda para después echarse a reír

-Nille, se llama sinusitis-Neville se coloreo rápidamente de rojo

-prometiste no burlarte-

-lo se Nille, lo siento-se disculpo sin dejar de reír

-vuelve la cabeza-dijo Neville de pronto

-¿la cabeza?-Nille asintió y le arrojó su libro de transformaciones. Ginny lo tomo y miro a su alrededor.

Parvarti y Lavender estaban sentadas en la mesa contigua. Ambas llevaban el mismo juego de pendientes amarillos fosforescentes que habían comprado en Hogsmeade el fin de semana anterior.

En la mesa siguiente estaban Adam y Joan, ambos Hufflepuff, platicando con el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw. Al parecer estaban demasiado ocupados observando la insignia del nuevo prefecto quien la mostraba con mucho orgullo a los otros dos chicos.

En la siguiente mesa (y la última) unas chicas de Slytherin cuchicheaban como si estuvieran criticando a alguien; de hecho criticaban a Lavender y a Parvarti por sus llamativos pendientes amarillos.

Y ahí, entre ellas, una figura regordeta y con cabello de hongo resaltaba entre todas.

De pronto aquella figura sintió la mirada y se volvió hacia la pelirroja quien al haber sido descubierta abrió los ojos con impresión mientras tomaba el libro de Neville.

-y una mierda-Ginny se volvió y escondió la cabeza detrás del libro; ahí estaba, como siempre, acechando, mirándola, esperando a que se moviera-Nille, avísame cuando se vaya- pidió suplicante mientras intentaba ocultar su mata súper-roja-mírame-por favor de cabello tras ella.

Neville miro ceñudo hasta donde estaba la susodicha. Ella miro para todos lados, se levanto, se despidió de todas, tomo su bolsa y camino hacia la salida.

-vaca fofa se va-dijo el muchacho con indiferencia mientras Ginny bajaba el libro de enfrente de las narices.

-¡gracias merlín!-suspiro Ginny y dejo caer el libro en la mesa-que bien que no me vio…pensé que ya la había perdido y que no me la encontraría sino hasta después de la cena-

-te lo has ganado. Malfoy ya ha de esta por ahí lloriqueando por que va a compartir torre contigo y te aseguro a ella no le hace gracia-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el vacío para no devolverle la mirada.

-yo no pedí compartir torre con él, y no he aceptado el puesto aún, te recuerdo-se defendió ella

-él tampoco lo pidió, pero ahí están ambos ¿cierto?-

Hacia apenas unos días, Ginny había sido nombrada premio anual de Griffindor. El puesto era de Hermione pero decidió cederlo a algún prefecto porque ella necesitaba tiempo para instruirse extracurricularmente con la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Vectra, el profesor Flitwick y con el nuevo maestro de defensa (junto con Harry en el club de artes oscuras) para poder pasar el examen de admisión en una universidad mágica-muggle (una mezcla de ambas) y así, estudiar todo lo que quisiera.

Como a todos los premios anuales, se le asignaría una torre aparte para que pudiera tener su espacio: su propia habitación, su propia sala común y –gracias a merlín- su propio cuarto de baño. El único inconveniente es que tendría que compartirlo todo (excepto el dormitorio) con otro premio anual. Ya fuera el de Hufflepuff, el de Ravenclaw o el de Slytherin.

Para desgracia suya, y encanto y envidia de otras, el premio anual con el que compartiría torre, era la única persona con la que jamás hubiese deseado compartir ni la charla: Draco Malfoy.

Todo esto se había dicho en una junta hace una semana en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore quien había seleccionado a las parejas a la suerte (con ayuda de unos trozos de pergamino y el sombrero seleccionador). Nathan, el premio anual de Ravenclaw y Hanna, el de Hufflepuff, habían quedado juntos para compartir torre. Nathan estaba de acuerdo totalmente, mientras que Hanna solo había encogido los hombros como dando a entender que le daba igual.

A Ginny y a Malfoy si que no les dio igual.

Ambos se miraron con asco en cuanto se tomo la decisión. Ginny había implorado al director que tuviera vehemencia e hiciera cambio con Hanna, pero el no cedió ni un momento. La decisión estaba tomada y ahora ella tenía una semana, ni un día más, para aceptar o rechazar el puesto.

Desde entonces, toda la última semana, Pansy Parkinson la había perseguido incansablemente, intentando intimidarla para que finalmente rechazara el puesto y se lo cediera automáticamente a ella. Puesto que Pansy (como ha de suponerse) se creía dueña de Draco y todo lo relacionado con él, no permitiría que Ginny obtuviera el puesto. No pretendía dejárselo.

Ni al puesto. Ni a Draco.

-Nille, sabes que hubiera preferido dormir con un escréguto de cola volátil en la habitación contigua que con el niñato-metro-sexual de Malfoy- Nille sonrió y levanto una ceja

-bueno, tendrás un dragón… ¿Qué diferencia hay?- Ginny le mostró un puño cerrado

-¡Nille!-

-¡ey! Solo digo lo que pienso- se defendió poniéndose el pergamino como escudo.

-no lo se-dijo Ginny de pronto-tal vez debería rechazar el puesto-

-¿por que te hace pupa la vaca esa?- pregunto Nille con cara extraña mientras volvía a escribir

-no, por Malfoy- declaro ella suspirando

-¿estas loca o que?-Nille paro de escribir-no entiendo, si le tienes miedo…-

-¡Nille!-interrumpió Ginny-si no le tengo miedo a la mirada de la fofa esa que parece que me desnuda, menos a la indiferente de ese tarado-

Nille sonrió e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-no tienes remedio…si es así, entonces ¡acéptalo!-

Ginny lo miro y sonrió. Cuan fácil contagiaba su entusiasmo. Era un hecho que Neville sabia ser genial cuando era necesario.

-tienes razón, iré después de cenar con la profesora McGonagall—anuncio Ginny mientras se levantaba dispuesta a ir al gran salón

-bien pensado…mmm… ¿quieres que te acompañe?-Ginny miro primero a Nille: su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos ojerosos. Después miro las pilas y pilas de libros a su alrededor. Si no era porque lo conocía como a nadie ella podría suponer que Neville estaba a punto de caer muerto de cansancio.

-Nille, mejor vayamos a cenar, voy con McGonagall. Luego vuelvo a ayudarte después mientras tú sigues-el muchacho asintió y siguió escribiendo

-bien, te veo al rato-

-¿no vienes a cenar?-Neville negó con frenesí sin dejar de escribir

-o ceno y me cargo a Snape, o termino esto y sigue odiándome lo normal-Ginny camino hasta el y le revolvió el cabello

-regresare pronto te lo prometo-Nille asintió sin subir la vista

-gracias gin-

Ginny se fue en dirección al gran salón y entrando al pasillo corrió a refugiarse a la estatua más cercana. Miro su alrededor.

Joan y Adam estaban en el pasillo. Al parecer también estaban dirigiéndose al gran salón. Era una lastima que ya hubieran doblado cuando Ginny salio, sino, se hubiera podido ir con ellos.

Como hace ya algún rato se preparó. Correría a la de tres

1…

2…

-¡Weasley!- Ginny se volvió y busco al dueño de la voz. Una mirada fría y prepotente la ametrallaba esperando desde las escaleras del final del pasillo

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-

Para variara la única persona que no tenia pensado ver esa tarde (ninguna tarde de hecho) estaba ahí parada, mirándola como si fuera un insecto. Aunque el insecto, de hecho, era él.

-yo nada… ¿Qué podría querer yo contigo?-Ginny alzo una ceja. Mientras tanto, Malfoy arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba ella.

-no te cotices, que unas cuantas estúpidas te miren como si fueras merlín-un bufido por parte de Ginny-no quiere decir que todas lo hagamos-Malfoy solo arrugo la nariz como si no entendiera.

-McGonagall me envió a preguntarte si ibas o no a aceptar el puesto-

-pienso ir a decírselo después de cenar-

-ella me envió a mi- Ginny soltó una risita de desprecio

-¿y que¿Solo por eso tendré que decírtelo?-

-de todas formas yo lo sabré-

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillo como esperando la respuesta.

-pues si tanto deseas saberlo, espera hasta que ella misma te lo informe-

-no me iré sin que me lo digas-

Ginny resolvió que se quedaría parado allí esperando todo el día.

-esto es estúpido, no le veo caso a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí…-Ginny se giro y se dirigió al gran salón con paso firme y molesta.

Malfoy se la quedo mirando, mientras ella se alejaba, con una sonrisa fría y sin gracia.

-¡me da igual!-grito hacia Ginny pero ella siquiera se movió

-¡me enterare algún día!-aun sin reacción

-¡y si quieres saberlo, Pansy esta en el pasillo siguiente detrás de la pintura del viejo Ravenclaw!-

¡BINGO!

Ginny se volvió en seco mirando a Malfoy con una cara de odio inmenso.

-¿piensas que te crea?-Malfoy alzo una ceja y la miro prepotente.

-¿prefieres comprobarlo?-Ginny caminó con el ceño fruncido hasta él y con los puños cerrados.

-¿Qué coños quieres?-

-tsk-Malfoy comenzó a caminar haciendo que ella la siguiera-¿así le hablas a "Potty" o es tu lenguaje normal?-Ginny corrió para alcanzarle el paso cuidando de no pegársele mucho pero tampoco separarse por si salía Pansy de improviso.

-eso no te incumbe-Malfoy hizo un gesto negativo.

-quiero hacer un trato contigo Weasley-soltó de improviso el muchacho.

¿Qué coño era eso¿Tratos¿Con Draco Malfoy?

-¿eso a que viene?-

-yo propongo, tú dices si aceptas o no…punto-Ginny le hubiera soltado una bofetada en ese mismo instante hasta recordó que debía de usarlo de escudo con Pansy. Miro de reojo a su alrededor. No había señas de que ella estuviese cerca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?-

-ni siquiera sabes de lo que se trata; además, si no fuera por mi estarías corriendo como yegua loca hacia el gran salón, como lo haces para ir a todos lados-Ginny si que estaba molesta. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese Malfoy?-relájate, Pansy no te hará nada si yo estoy cerca-

-¿la vaca esa¿Esa gilipollas a que viene?-Malfoy bufo

-sabes perfectamente a que viene Weasley-

-pues no aceptare-aseguro ella apretando el paso cuidando que Malfoy la siguiera por lo menos hasta el gran salón.

-si no aceptas terminaras hecha trizas y lo sabes-Ginny se detuvo y volvió a girarse para mirarlo-quizás si Pansy estuviera sola tú podrías con ella pero en total son siete y todas igual de gordas, pesadas, fofas, empalagosas y estúpidas-

-no comprendo-Draco rodó los ojos

-tienes dos opciones: aceptas el puesto y entre los dos nos quitamos de encima a Pansy, o lo rechazas y ambos nos ganamos a otras seis bovinas- Ginny frunció el ceño y siguió caminando mientras pensaba. Aunque no quisiera, Malfoy tenía razón. Mucha razón.

-¿Cuál es el trato?-Malfoy se acerco hasta alcanzarla

-eso depende de si aceptas el puesto o no…-Ginny lo miro pensativa

-lo estoy pensando-contesto ella con sinceridad

-entonces tienes que pensarlo rápido-Malfoy se cruzo de brazos mientras seguían caminando

-pero…-Malfoy la miro con suficiencia

-rápido Weasley-la interrumpió él cuidando de poner el énfasis correcto en la palabra "rápido"

-Malfoy¿podrías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico un momento y decirme de una buena puñetera ves que rayos es lo que propones?-dijo Ginny en el tono mas meloso y suave que pudo. Malfoy la miro con el ceño fruncido y comenzaron a caminar más rápido.

-si aceptas, te ayudare a quitarte de encima a Pansy-Draco se apresuro a agregar- yo veré como le hago pero lo haré-Ginny alzo una ceja- siempre y cuando tú aceptes el puesto para que no tenga que compartir torre con ella y por consiguiente pasar los siguientes seis meses de mi vida escuchando día y noche como mugen las siete intentos de mujer haciendo pijamadas y acosándome en constante- Ginny lo miro dudando.

-dices que si acepto el puesto tú te encargaras de ella y nunca mas me volverá a molestar ¿cierto?-pregunto ella ignorando el ultimo comentario acerca del acoso.

Draco asintió mientras bostezaba.

-y ¿si después de esto se molesta más y me la arma?-

-se la armamos nosotros dos-contestó él sonriendo- es la única forma-

-¿Qué tal si no acepto?-Draco suspiro con hastío

-vamos Weasley, no tienes otra alternativa-

¿Qué se creía¿Cómo era capaz de chantajearle de esa forma?

-¿entonces que¿Hecho?-pregunto el deteniéndose y extendiéndole la mano

Ginny miro su mano. No le daba confianza, nada de confianza pero, sabía que él tenía razón. Mucha razón. Y por más que le doliera tendría que aceptar que Malfoy había dado en el clavo, no tenía más que esas dos opciones.

No había de otra, o aceptaba y su vida se hacia mas liviana que en los últimos días, a pesar de que cuando su hermano y Harry se enteraran mandarían castrar a Malfoy; o no aceptaba y demás de todo se tendría que echar otros setecientos kilos encima, sin contar con que Hermione le mataría por dejarle el puesto, **SU** puesto, a la vaca esa, que ella muy cordialmente le había dejado a Ginny y a nadie mas que a Ginny.

Joder.

-esto va en contra de mis principios pero…-Ginny extendió la mano y la estrechó con la de Malfoy-hecho-

-¡no te vas a arrepentir Weasley!-aseguro él en cuanto se soltaron

-eso espero-dijo Ginny suspirando largo y lentamente

-bien, me voy a cenar-se despidió él apretando el paso mientras se acercaba a la puerta del gran salón-espero que hables lo mas pronto posible con McGonagall-

Ginny no se había dado cuenta pero estaban a medio pasillo de llegar. Con todo, se le había hecho corto el camino, a pesar de que no tuvo que correr.

-¡espera!-

-ya llegamos, no te pasara nada. No quiero entrar junto contigo, esto no nos hace amigos Weasley. Cuenta hasta diez y entra-Ginny se quedo parada esperando a que Malfoy entrara mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡por cierto!-grito Malfoy antes de entrar-¡Pansy, no estaba detrás del retrato, ella se fue a comer desde hace una hora!-Ginny abrió mucho los ojos mientras Malfoy entraba y se perdía dentro del gran salón con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

Lo sabía. El hecho de que ayudara un poco no quería decir que le aumentarían las neuronas y se volvería amable. Seguía siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

Joder, joder, joder.

Ahora si que se sentía tonta. Apretó los puños, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la biblioteca. No quería distraer a Nille pero esto debía saberlo. Seria una larga historia y aun así sabia que Nille no se la creería.

**Fin del chapter 1…**

**QUE TAL? QUE OS HA PARECIDO? MALFOISIN Y MI GIN HACIENDO TRATO AH? ES O NO EMOCIONANTE? (LEA DA BRINQUITOS ENTUSIASTAS MIENTRAS SE MUERDE LAS MANOS…TODOS SE LA QUEDAN MIRANDO COMO QUERIENDOLA MANDAR A SAN MUNGO)EJEM…VALE, VALE DEMASIADA EMOCION PERO ESQUE TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR NADA. SOLO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI (SI NO, MANDADME UN REVIEW DICIENDOME LO PATOSA QUE SOY VALE?) **

**WENO, ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY, SOLO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW…UNO, SOLO UNO, NO PIDO MAS. SE ACEPTAN DE TODO TIPO, RELAMENTE LO QUE CUENTA ES A INTENCION…v**

**Beshossssss!**

**LeA-LeI**


	2. cuando los animales atacan

**DISCLAIMER: nada es mío…bla bla bla…todo lo demás ya lo saben y sigo siendo pobre y sin tener a Sirius…aun muajajajajaja!...ejem…derechos reservados de j.k.Rowling.**

**Aquí estoy otra vez! Como os ha ido? Preguntadme como me ha ido a mí!(Ô.o) vale, vale, os lo diré de cualquier forma: gracias por todos los reviews…mmm…no fueron tantos como yo hubiese deseado pero…mmm….ya os he dicho: la intención es lo que cuenta!XD**

**No, de veras gracias, me alegráis el día…en fin, aquí esta el chapter nuevo….mejorado y alargado como lo prometí para chantajearlos….jeje**

**Disfrutadlo!**

El león, no es como lo pintan…

2. cuando los animales atacan

-me alegra saber que ha tomado la decisión correcta-dijo McGonagall sonriendo-deberá entonces acercarse a mi oficina mañana por la mañana para que le de sus contraseñas y firme su contrato-

Ginny la miro exasperada. Nunca se habló nada de un contrato.

-¿de qué contrato habla profesora?-McGonagall la miro con una mueca de "si te lo digo no me entenderás, eres demasiado niña".

Claro que esa era la forma suave, la real decía "no entenderías, eres demasiado tonta".

-nada catedrático, sólo queremos que se comprometa a ser buena prefecta, con sus ahora nuevos beneficios de premio anual y al mismo tiempo no le quite atención a los estudios, es todo-Ginny asintió tranquilizándose.

-ya…entonces¿desde cuando tengo que empezar a empacar?-McGonagall abrió la puerta como insinuándole que saliera.

-lo más pronto posible…de preferencia hágalo esta noche Weasley, así mañana los elfos se encargaran de llevar sus pertenencias mientras usted está en clase-Ginny asintió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-gracias profesora-McGonagall asintió con la cabeza para cerrar la puerta detrás de Ginny.

Afuera estaba Neville esperando a que Ginny saliera. Por alguna razón, que Ginny se imaginaba, Neville tenía colgada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto él haciendo esfuerzos por esconder un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-no mejor que a ti… ¿a que no?-Neville negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la sala común.

-no es nada-dijo Neville mientras Ginny se reía.

Algo que no se le daba mucho a Neville, era mentir. Podías ver en su rostro de franqueza si te decía la verdad o si estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decírtela.

-Nille… eres demasiado obvio… si no fuera tu mejor amiga, diría que acabas de ver a cierta Ravenclaw de ojos violetas-Nille se detuvo y bajo la vista mientras jugaba nervioso con las manos.

-pues, así vernos, vernos, no, pero ha pasado cerca y la he saludado-dijo él en un susurro mientras alcanzaba a Ginny y agarraba su paso.

-¿y?-Neville la miro con el ceñudo -ella ¿te saludo?-dijo Ginny dándose a entender

-ah…eso…pues no. Pero me miro como si se acordara de quien soy. Gin, creo que otro poco mas y lo recordaba-Ginny ahogo una risita mientras veía la sonrisa bobalicona de Neville. Ese chico si que no tenía remedio.

-¿Por qué no la seguiste para hacerle la charla?-Neville la miro con extrañeza

-mmm…pues, porque te estaba esperando-contesto él después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿estás seguro de que era así?-Neville rió y abrazo a Ginny.

-sabes que no puedo mentir…al menos nunca a ti. Aceptémoslo Ginny, Sophie Lens nunca sabrá que existo si no logro siquiera articular un "hola" sin tartamudear frente a ella-dijo Neville con resignación.

-Neville, entiéndelo ya de una puñetera vez….Sophie no sabrá que existes hasta que tu se lo hagas saber-Neville se encogió de hombros mientras se soltaba de Ginny para poder subir las escaleras.

-Ginny, no tengo los pantalones par hablarle…-aseguro él mientras se acercaban al retrato de la dama gorda.

-no, por que los empapas en baba cada que la tienes cerca, debes armarte de valor y soltarle de una vez por todas que te gusta-

-lo intentaré… "verrugas planas"-el retrato los dejo pasar.

La sala común estaba alborotada por alguna razón y Ginny sabía cual era. Al parecer Parvarti y Lavender se habían encargado de publicarle a todas las chicas de la casa, que Harry se había lastimado y llevaba escayola en el brazo. Ahora todas querrían firmársela.

-Ginny ¿Dónde diablos estabas?-ese era Ron, abriéndose paso de entre las chicas con plumones indelebles para llegar hasta su hermana y Neville.

-estaba con Nille en la biblioteca-Neville asintió buscando un lugar en algún sillón cercano.

-eso si lo supe, Hermione me lo dijo pero pensé que llegarías a cenar-Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y lo miro dudosa

¿Era conveniente decirle que ya había hablado con la profesora McGonagall del puesto?

-es que Nille tenia un trabajísimo pendiente y si no terminaba tendría problemas con Snape mañana-Ron la miro dudoso. Ella no había mentido, porque cuando había ido a contarle a Nille lo del trato con Malfoy, se había quedado a ayudarle, después habían ido al despacho de la profesora. Eso es lo que se le había pasado contarle.

-la biblioteca esta abierta hasta tarde, pudiste haber ido a cenar y luego regresar a ayudarle a Neville con su jodido trabajísimo-Ginny rodó los ojos. Por algo Ron siempre le fastidiaba el rato a Hermione.

-se ve que no tienes amigos Ronald-dijo Ginny mientras se daba la vuelta para unírsele a Neville.

-¡ey! Cuida la boca que solo mamá me habla así…-Ginny lo ignoro mientras Ron se acercaba para reñirla otra vez

-capullo…-susurro Ginny y Neville rió

-Ginebra, cuida la boca-riño el guardián otra vez

-gilipollas-contestó ella con un gesto despectivo de la mano. Se sentó junto a Nille y comenzaron a charlar.

-solo asegúrate de comer algo antes de irte a dormir ¿quieres?-Ginny asintió sin prestarle atención, mientras Ron le miraba haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se marchaba hacia donde estaba Harry con las chicas.

-me jode que me trate como una nena-Nille la miro con ojos de culpabilidad-vale…si, soy una nena, pero no una de cinco años como él cree-Nille asintió dirigiendo la vista hacia donde estaba su hermano y Harry. Ginny también los miro. Harry la miro de reojo y le sonrió.

-¿tú que piensas?-la pregunta de Nille la saco del ensimismamiento.

-¿que?-pregunto ella confundida quitando su sonrisa entre boba y seria

-que ¿que piensas de lo de Sophie?-Ginny lo miró confundida-¿me estabas escuchando gin?-ella lo miro y negó bajando la vista avergonzada.

A decir verdad, era difícil ponerle atención a Nille si tenía a Harry sonriéndole a unos metros. Simplemente no cabía nada más en su mente. Claro, nada que no fuera escayola, Quidditch, o el mismo Harry.

-lo siento Nille-se disculpo Ginny. Él sonrió mientras le abrazaba

-no te preocupes… te entiendo-Ginny sonrió y le abrazó también

-es que, no se como diantre sacármelo de la mente… es tan, no sé, raro- Nille sonrió y le revolvió la melena roja

-tanto que ni me escuchas acerca de Sophie ¿ah?-Ginny sonrió y le propago un golpe en el brazo

-es de lo único que hablas-Nille negó con frenesí

-no es verdad-dijo el rápidamente

Ginny se puso de pie y puso expresión pasional, misma que Neville ponía cada vez que hablaba de Sophie

-"¿le has visto hoy? Llevo todo el día buscándola… ermm, bueno no, no le he dicho nada pero lo haré en la tarde ¿has visto sus ojos? Hoy se le ven mas violetas que de costumbre"-Nille se tiro muerto de risa sobre el sillón mientras miraba su parodia en Ginny

-lamento decirte que tu estas igual o peor-Ginny se aventó sobre el chico que no paraba de reír mientras ella le hacia la plancha

-joder, yo no digo que sus ojos se ven mas esmeraldas que de costumbre…a pesar de que los miro todo el tiempo-aclaro ella jugando a sentirse ofendida evitando que Nille se levantara

-¿a que juegan?-esa voz…

¡Merlín!

Otra vez no.

Ahí estaba, frente a ellos, con todo y escayola, el rey de roma.

Entre tanto ajetreo Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había acercado a ellos. Y ahí, Neville retorcido con Ginny encima, sintieron como la sangre se les agolpaba en las mejillas.

-¡Harry!-dijo Ginny sorprendida mientras se levantaba y se sentaba igual que Neville

-lo siento, no quería interrumpir…-se disculpó el ojiverde dispuesto a marcharse

-no, que va, si yo ya me iba, solo jugábamos a la plancha ¿cierto Ginny?-Ginny asintió mientras Neville se ponía de pie y se dirigía a los dormitorios

-¡ah! bien-contesto Harry sentándose en el lugar que Neville acababa de desocupar-Ginny…-llamo Harry una vez que Neville ya había cerrado la puerta tras él

-¿mmm?-

Ginny alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Harry. Ahí estaba, tan esmeralda como siempre.

-quería preguntarte…-Ginny sonrió mientras lo miraba

Harry la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-si tú querrías, no sé, si no tienes nada importante que hacer…-dijo el revolviéndose el cabello incómodo.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-estoy libre el sábado-aseguro ella ensimismada

Harry la miro entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Por qué el sábado?-pregunto él sin entender

Que mono era.

-hay salida a Hogsmeade-respondió Ginny como si fuera mas obvio

-pero…no es necesario estar en Hogsmeade para firmar una escayola ¿o si?-

Corrección, que cabrón era.

-¡ah! Pues, supongo que no…-contesto ella intentando que su sonrisa no se convirtiera en mueca. Al menos no hasta que Harry se fuera.

-entonces…-Harry saco del bolsillo un plumón indeleble-¿podrías firmármelo ahora o esperamos hasta el sábado?-preguntó él mientras le acercaba el plumón a Ginny.

Ginny intento verse animada. Pero no podía, el color carmesí la delataba demasiado. Harry acerco su súper brazo con escayola y Ginny se agacho para escribir.

-ermm…-tomó el plumón intentando que su mano no temblara demasiado.

Imposible.

Destapo el plumón y miró los mensajitos de las demás chicas.

"mejórate pronto. Te quiere Herms"

"ha sido pro. Valió la pena hermano. Recupérate. Ron"

"me gusta tu escayola… ¿puedo quedármela cuando te la quiten? Luna"

"lo siento Potter, no quería tumbarte. Mejórate. Shanon"

"eres guai. Te queremos. Parv y Lav"

"¡te ves tan mono con escayola! Mina"

"(corazones y estrellitas dibujados) me encantas con escayola Harry. Cuídate. Vanesa"

"lo siento mucho Harry. De verdad que lo lamento. Espero te recuperes muy pronto. Colin"

"(estrellitas y florcitas) que lastima que te caíste te veré en el siguiente partido ¿no? Honey"

"cuidado la próxima. Mejora pronto. (Unos cuantos corazones) Julie"

"lo lamento Harry, mejórate pronto. (Un beso dibujado) Cho"

¿Esa que se creía?

Más bien¿Cómo le pedía primero a ella que firmara?

OK.

Pregunta tonta. Eso ya lo sabía y estaba más que claro. Cho le gustaba. Ginny era solo…la hermanita de Ron.

Poso el plumón sobre la escayola y comenzó a garabatear.

"mejórate pronto…"

Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó un momento antes de escribir

"si no juegas¿puedo cubrirte en el siguiente partido?..."

Tapó el plumón y se lo acerco a Harry que leía el mensaje pero, antes de que él lo pudiera tomar, rectifico y volvió a abrirlo.

"de todos modos no te va mal la escayola. Te quiere gin"

Ahora si, lo tapó y se lo entregó mientras Harry leía y sonreía. Subió la vista y sonrió.

-muchas gracias gin- dijo él abrazándola con efusión.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos pero después lo rodeo con sus brazos. La pelirroja arrugó la nariz.

-si…esta bien…de nada-se soltaron aún sonriendo. Harry guardó el plumón en el bolsillo.

Ya se iba, cuando repentinamente, sin que Ginny lo esperara, se acerco y le besó la mejilla.

-gracias otra vez…-Ginny asintió mas roja que su cabello mientras Harry se ponía de pie y se alejaba.

-por cierto- dijo él volviéndose al pie de las escaleras-si aun lo traigo cuando juguemos¿podrías cubrirme?-Ginny atino a asentir con una sonrisa de lado-bueno, gracias- tras esto subió las escaleras y se perdió en la habitación de los chicos.

Ginny se quedo observando la puerta de los dormitorios mientras su mano acariciaba la zona sagrada en que le había dado aquel beso.

Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de ser un cabrón, sabía arreglar sus putadas.

Joder. ¿Cómo evitar que un animal de hombre así te atacara y no te dejara más estúpida de lo que ya estas por él?

Y dale con Harry.

Esto se estaba poniendo mal; o se ponía a hacer algo de inmediato o recaería en sus pensamientos fogosos de cierto buscador desnudo.

Ginny se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Tenía muchas chucherías que empacar y ahora que lo pensaba, no terminaría esa noche.

&&&&&

Draco Malfoy empacaba todas sus pertenencias en su baúl. Pasó lista mental para ver que le faltaba. Estaban todas sus túnicas cuidadosamente planchadas y dobladas, sus libros de lectura clásica, sus zapatos armani lustrados y brillantes, sus cojines de seda, sus pociones especiales, su medicamento, su equipo para limpiar su escoba, su violín, su alhajero de plata en donde guardaba todas sus joyas…mmm…no faltaba nada, solo…

Su nimbus.

No, estaba hasta abajo, había sido de las primeras cosas que guardó.

Pero algo faltaba…

¡Su diario!

Corrió hasta su cama. Miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba observando. No había nadie en el dormitorio más que él. Por si la dudas sacó la varita.

-_¡fermapotus!_-la puerta soltó un ruidito de succión. Draco guardó la varita en el bolsillo y levantó el colchón. Ahí debajo, una caja cuadrada con incrustaciones estaba íntimamente escondida.

La cogió y la sostuvo mientras dejaba caer el colchón.

Esto era patético. Lo sabía. Pero no había mejor escondite que ese para un diario. Además no podía tenerlo a la vista, los chicos creerían que era gay o algo por el estilo.

Siempre se lo repetía, era como su mantra. Eso no quería decir que era gay, sólo decía la cultura y la educación que él tenía.

Y que por lo visto ninguno de los trogdolitas de sus amigos tenían. A excepción de Goyle, que a pesar de todo, tocaba el piano como un ángel desde los cinco años. Aún así, ese don no le quitaba lo trogdolita.

Tomó su caja y la guardó en el baúl. Lo cerró y se tiró en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Observó el reloj de la pared. Era casi media noche. Aún estaban jugando pokar; al parecer no les hartaba.

Draco lo jugaba, y era bueno, cabe aclarar; un juego estaba bien, quizás dos pero, no había competencia en aquella casa. Sólo dinero y muchas pertenencias que apostar. Así no era divertido.

Cerró los ojos para dormitar un rato. Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando su estómago hizo un ruido extraño. Era tarde, y aún así, tenía hambre.

Decidió bajar a cenar. Ya lo había hecho; antes de hablar con la Weasley, fuera como fuera que se llamase.

Esa Weasley.

Cuando habló con ella le sorprendió lo astuta que llegaba a ser. Por algo era una Griffindor. Pensaba bien, y sabía negociar. Además de tener un buen repertorio de palabrotas.

Se parecía mucho a él, sabía lo que quería.

Le daba cierta nausea saber que la tendría tan cerca. ¿Por qué una Weasley? Podría atacarle; era una leona no muy de fiar. Tan… salvaje para todo. En fin, intentaría soportarla. Siempre y cuando no se acercara a él y a sus cosas.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_¡alohomora!-_ la puerta craqueó y se abrió sin esfuerzo. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la sala común, donde estaban todos los chicos medio desnudos y en círculo.

-muchachos-llamo Draco mientras todos los aludidos se volvían a mirarlo-regreso en un rato. Pobre de aquel que toque mis cosas, ya las he guardado y no fue fácil ¿entendido?-todos asintieron sonriendo

-Draco¿no piensas jugar una partida siquiera?-preguntó Blaise con la camisa sobre la mesa. Draco negó mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-vamos Draco, anímate-el aludido no puso atención y siguió caminando.

-déjenlo-susurro Crabbe a los chicos-está así desde que le dijeron que compartiría torre con la Weasley, parece que controla su vida-Draco se detuvo en seco. Se volvió y camino con paso firme hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué has dicho Crabbe?-el chico se intentó esconder detrás de las cartas. Draco sonrió de lado. Eso si que era patético.

-nada, sólo que te jode lo de la Weasley-Draco asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de Crabbe.

-pues si, así es Crabbe… Blaise, reparte-ordeno arrebatándole las cartas a Crabbe y arrojándoselas a Blaise que comenzó a pedir las cartas a los demás y a barajarlas.

-señores, que empiece el juego- dijo Jon dejando dos galeones en la mesa. Cosa que todos siguieron.

Blaise, repartió y comenzaron todos a mirar sus manos.

-Crabbe-llamó Draco de pronto-quiero aclararte, a pesar de que no estoy muy contento de compartir mi torre con la Weasley…-dejó dos cartas para cambiar en la mesa. Todos dejaron cartas menos Crabbe y Blaise comenzó a repartir los cambios-no es algo que controle mi vida…-dijo Draco sereno, con ese tono impasible que todos sabían que adoptaba cuando se enojaba. Crabbe lo miro y una mueca se dibujó en sus labios

-yo no quise decir que…-

-joder, no me la cambies Crabbe…no te pienses mas inteligente que yo…-Draco hizo como que miraba su mano de cartas y miró de reojo a Crabbe. Estaba rojo. Como él deseaba verlo.

-yo quería decir, que te molestaba, eso era todo-dijo Crabbe mientras bajaba su mano sin mostrar su juego-abro con dos-todos miraron las cartas de Crabbe.

-no voy-dijo Goyle arrojando sus cartas al centro

-no voy-repitió Jon haciendo lo mismo que Goyle

-tampoco voy-anunció Blaise cerrando su abanico de cartas y esperando, como los dos anteriores, a que Draco jugara o pasara.

Draco los miró a todos. Fijó la vista en Crabbe que bajó de inmediato la mirada. Draco alzó una ceja.

-te pago tus dos y voy cinco mas-anuncio dejando otros cinco galeones sobre la mesa

Crabbe se sorprendió y saco los cinco galeones, los puso sobre la mesa y luego dudando saco dos mas.

-pago esos cinco y otros dos mas-Draco rió con suficiencia

-te pago esos dos-puso dos galeones mas-y ahora, canta de una puñetera vez-Crabbe miro a todos los de la mesa y luego miro a Draco. Bajó sus cartas con lentitud y mostró su juego.

-dos pares-cantó intentando que la voz no le temblara.

Draco lo miro sorprendido y la mueca de Crabbe se convirtió en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-buen juego Crabbe-felicito Draco. Crabbe rió nervioso y aliviado mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo los galeones.

Draco no lo impidió, sólo lo observó hasta que terminó. Se puso de pie y dejó sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa.

-los dejo muchachos, esto no es divertido-Crabbe rió tomando seguridad en si mismo.

-Draco, solo has perdido una vez, no dejes que te afecte-Draco alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta.

-yo nunca pierdo Crabbe, soy demasiado para este juego. Eso si, ningún estúpido juego va dominar mi vida: menos una Weasley, tenlo por seguro-sin más camino hacia la salida y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Blaise miró la sonrisa bobalicona de Crabbe y luego miró las cartas de Draco. Las tomó y las puso boca arriba.

Todos miraron las cartas que había sobre la mesa. Crabbe tragó saliva y las miró preocupado.

-yo…yo…-no sabía que decir, tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta.

Draco no había perdido. Tenía pokar de reyes…

Todos miraron con ojos sádicos a Crabbe. Era seguro, tendría problemas. Crabbe los miró a todos y después, sacó todos los galeones de su bolsillo y los arrojó sobre la mesa.

&&&&&&

-merlín, pensé que nunca terminaría- suspiró Ginny mientras se tiraba el la cama y miraba su baúl lleno con todas sus cosas.

A pesar de que tenía toda una tienda de cosas, había terminado de acomodar, si así se le podía llamar, todo y aún era poco menos de media noche.

-me daré un baño y me iré a cenar- resolvió contenta. Se levantó y salió del dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a nadie rumbo a los baños de prefectos.

Para sorpresa suya, Harry estaba leyendo un libro de Quidditch en el mismo sillón del que se había ido hace un rato. Ron estaba en la mesa de al lado escribiendo como loco.

Harry levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a la pelirroja.

- hola Ginny-saludo el ojiverde alegre

-que hay Harry-respondió la chica acercándose para verlo mejor. Ron se volvió y la miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta horas?-pregunto el para darle paso a una nueva riña de hermanos.

-pues no se quien diantre me dijo hace un rato que me asegurara de comer algo antes de dormirme-dijo ella volviéndose y mirando a su hermano. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto

-pero es tarde Ginny-Ginny rodó los ojos. Por algo, Hermione decía que Ron necesitaba hablar más.

-¿Qué prefieres, que coma y duerma bien o que me levante mañana con ganas de joder al mundo?-pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

-no seas gilipollas-soltó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie

-pues tú no seas tan capullo-contestó ella con indiferencia

Harry soltó una risita tonta.

Joder, había olvidado que ahí estaba Harry. Ahora pensaría que era la hermanita de Ron que decía palabrotas. Perfecto¿así o mas jodidas sus oportunidades?

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a los tres chicos. Ginny decidió romperlo, no sólo para arreglar las cosas, si no para evitar seguir peleándose con Ron y sacar más su personalidad agresiva.

-ermm… ¿en que estas tan entretenido?-preguntó a Ron quien al instante puso cara de sorpresa y volvió a su labor.

-está haciendo los deberes de Snape-contestó Harry por el pelirrojo. Ginny lo miró confundida.

-y tú ¿Por qué no estás haciendo lo mismo?-Harry se rió para volverse a ver a Ron

-porque yo decidí ser cortés, dejar mi orgullo a un lado y pedirle ayuda a Hermione quien me ayudo haciéndome casi todo el trabajo-Ron lo miro de soslayo lanzándole una mirada asesina y siguió escribiendo.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda también¿Quizá te dio pena?-preguntó Ginny más por hacerlo enojar que por saberlo. Ahora la mirada asesina fue para ella.

Ginny sabía el porqué, Hermione se lo había dicho. El trabajo estaba pesado, lo sabía porque le había ayudado a Nille y Ron era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que no podía solo y pedir ayuda a alguien. Lo sabía de sobra. No por nada era su hermano.

-bien, me voy, me espera un delicioso baño y una cena caliente. Nos vemos Harry-se despidió con la mano y pasó junto a Ron para revolverle el pelo-suerte hermanito-Ron le dirigió una sonrisa de desprecio pero Ginny lo ignoró y salió dando saltitos rumbo al baño de prefectos.

-no la soporto cuando esta de espíritu molesto-dijo Ron sin dejar de escribir

-es graciosa…y no puedes negar que tiene razón-contestó Harry volviendo a su libro.

Ron no contestó, pero hasta él sabía que tenía razón.

&&&&&&

Draco estaba devorando un sándwich sentado en una mesa de las cocinas, a su alrededor un montón de elfos lo miraban esperando una nueva orden.

-Dobby- llamó el muchacho una vez tragado el último bocado. El elfo se acerco sonriente

-si, señor Draco, que quiere señor, Dobby se lo traerá-Draco lo miró pensativo

-una malteada de fresa…mmm…con nueces…muchas nueces-contestó el muchacho saboreándosela

-enseguida señor-los elfos se pusieron a trabajar mientras Draco se miraba los zapatos con interés. Algo se veía extraño.

De pronto, la puerta de la cocinas se abrió dejando paso a una pelirroja con el pijama y una bata. Draco observo divertido como ella se percataba de su presencia y se disponía a salir.

-¡no muerdo Weasley!-le gritó Draco antes de que ella se diera la vuelta

Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada y se acercó con lentitud.

-lo dudo mucho…por lo que me cuentan las chicas- aseguró ella sentándose al lado de Draco. Esperaba que él se levantara y se fuera pero no fue así.

-¿ah si? Pues no pensé que fueras tan metomentodo, pobretona si, pero metomentodo…nunca-Ginny soltó un bufido

-¿ah si? Pues yo si sabía que eras un cabrón. No un metomentodo, ni un pobretón, pero un cabrón bien formado, eso si que lo eres…-Draco la miró con cara de asco.

Ginny alzó la vista y le sonrió con dulzura. Con demasiada dulzura para gusto de Draco.

¿Cómo ponía esa cara de gatito si él estaba apunto de matarla a insultos?

-Dobby-llamó Ginny cuando Draco estaba abriendo la boca para soltar un nuevo insulto. El elfo se acercó corriendo y le entregó a Draco una enorme copa con crema batida y una pajilla, luego miró a Ginny que le sonreía.

-si señorita, dígame que se le antoja y Dobby se lo prepara en un santiamén-

-gracias¿podrías prepararme un sándwich y una taza de café por favor?-el elfo asintió entusiasmado y se fue a preparar el pedido de la chica.

Draco se la quedó mirando mientras se bebía su malteada. Ginny se miraba las zapatillas de conejo. Draco sonrió, que graciosas eran aquellas zapatillas.

-¿te gustan?-preguntó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista-me las regalo Hermione las navidades pasadas…-contó ella recordando la envoltura con figuritas de play boy.

-si…digo, no-pero Ginny había escuchado perfectamente el si-¡Qué mal gusto tiene esa sangre sucia sabelotodo!-exclamo el fingiendo náuseas.

-bueno, por lo menos ella sabe ponerse los calcetines del mismo color-dijo Ginny observándole los pies

Draco bajó la vista y se miro los pies. Era verdad, un calcetín era azul y el otro café. Sabía que algo estaba raro.

-¿es tu estilo o además de cabrón eres daltónico?-preguntó Ginny sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Weasley tu…-

-aquí esta su sándwich señorita, esta caliente el café tenga cuidado señorita-interrumpió Dobby que había llegado corriendo.

Jodido elfo¿siempre tenía que llegar e interrumpirlo?

-gracias Dobby, huele delicioso-dijo aspirando el aroma del queso recién fundido. El elfo hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Ginny levantó alzó la vista y miró a Draco. Ese tío tenía serios problemas de egocentrismo.

-bueno, me voy… ojalá se arregle tu problema-Ginny fingió una cara de consuelo y se puso de pie con sándwich y café en mano

Draco puso cara de hastío. No podía irse, al menos no hasta que él se desquitara.

-duerme bien, a partir de mañana ya no podrás estar cómoda-el desdén de su afán por tratarla mal lo que le quedaba de curso se le salió de la boca más lánguido que de costumbre.

Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién podría estarlo sabiendo que hay un niñato metro sexual, semidesnudo, dormido en el dormitorio frente al tuyo? Tendría pesadillas toda la noche….-preguntó ella con cara de lógica. Se viró y caminó hacia la salida-buenas noches Malfoisin-se despidió ella sin virarse.

Draco abrió la boca. La cerró. La volvió a abrir. La cerró de nuevo. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella ya se había ido.

Mierda.

¿Qué se creía¿Malfoisin¿Metro sexual¿Semidesnudo?

-Dobby-llamó el muchacho

Dobby llego corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco y lo miro con gesto amable.

-¿crees que soy un niñato metro sexual?-Dobby abrió los ojos de pelota de tenis tanto que parecía que se le saldrían, tragó saliva y sonrió.

-¿se le ofrece algo más señor, Dobby se lo traerá de inmediato-contestó el elfo arrebatándole la copa y alejándose con ella rápidamente.

Eso había pensado…

Esa Weasley era una perra…una zorra…un…maldito animal salvaje, pero se las pagaría todas juntas. Él no era un niñato metro sexual.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Abrió las puertas de las cocinas y salió.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento pero firme hacia su sala común.

Él no era ningún niñato metro sexual.

Él no era ningún niñato metro sexual.

Él no era ningún niñato metro sexual.

Draco se detuvo en seco y trago saliva…

Él no era ningún niñato metro sexual.

¿O si?

&&&&&&

**BIEN, QUE OS HA PARECIDO?A MI ME HA ENCANTADO! ADORO A GIN ASI DE…GUAI!**

**DRAQUINI, MI PRECIOSO Draco…NO ES ADORABLE?**

**SEGUNDO CHAPTER YA ARRIBA…NO OS DA GUSTO?(LEA DA BRINQUITOS DE EMOCION) ME ESTA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA…Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TMB… **

**CUANDO PIENSAN DEJARME REVIEW ¿AH? YA OS HE DICHO, SE ACEPTAN DE TODO TIPO…**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA NATHAN POR LA IDEA DE LAS ZAPATILLAS DE CONEJITO…JAJA TE ADORO CHAVAL!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES…COMO LA PAGINA SE PONE ROÑOSA CONTESTARE LOS REVIEWS EN OTRO REVIEW QUE ME ENVIARE A MI MISMA…OS PARECE BIEN?…SI ENCUENTRAN UNA MANERA DE HACERLO MAS SENCILLO (Y QUE NO AFECTE A LA PAGINA, JE) HACEDMELO SABER VALE?**


	3. en caso de incendio:no corra,no grite

**DISCLAIMER: ANTES QUE NADA, SOY POBRE PARA SIEMPRE…SOLO HASTA QUE ME VEAN EN UNA PISCINA LLENA DE DOLARES CON Sirius A MI LADO Y…EJEM…EJEM….PODEIS DEMANDARME DE ACUERDO?**

**SORRY POR EL ROLLO QUE VOY A DAROS, ES NECESARIO…PODEIS SALTAROS SI OS ABURRE o.O**

**DE ACUERDO…AQUÍ ESTOY YO NUEVAMENTE! Y QUE PENSARON? LEA SE OLVIDO DE ACTUALIZAR? NO SEÑORES, SOLO OLVIDE QUE TENIA COLEGIO Y QUE ENTRABA YA! ADEMÁS DE LOS MILLONES DE TAREAS E INVESTIGACIONES QUE TENÍA QUE HACER.**

**PERDONADME CHICAS! VOSOTRAS SABEIS BN DE QUE HABLO…OJALA ME ENTIENDAN…UN CHIQIRRINININ JEJEJE…WENO…AQUÍ OS DEJO ESTO, PERDONAD LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE QUE HACERLO COMO MIL VECES POR QUE SALIA MUY FORZADO Y ME PARECIA TONTO INCLUSO, ASI QUE LO BORRABA TODO Y VOLVIA A EMPEZAR.(V) DEBÍA SUBIR ALGO BUENO…NO CONSEGUI MUY BN ESE RESULTADO PERO EN FIN…ESTO ES ASI…HE PROMETIDO SUBIR CHAPTERS MAS LARGOS…EL 4° ESTA YA A LA MITAD Y ES LARGO…CREEDME LO ES! TAN LO ES QUE NO PUEDO TERMINARLO…(LEA SALE FRENETICA CON EL ORDENADOR PRENDIDO Y EL TECLADO DESTARTALADO)**

**SOLO PIDO VUESTRA PACIENCIA…YA ESTOY EN EXAMENES FINALES Y NO ES MUY LINDO ESTAR ESTUDIANDO Y QUEBRANDOTE LA CABEZA PORQUE EL CHAPTER NO SALE…VOSOTRAS SABEN CIERTO? **

**POR CIERTO…GRACIOTAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**ESTUVO GUAI SENTIR QUE ME QUIERIAN MAS QUE EN EL PRIMER CHAPTER…TvT HASTA NECESITE UNOS PAÑUELITOS!**

**JIJI**

**MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO EL DE ESTE…YA SABEN, DE CUALQUIER TIPO… EN CUANTO A LA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS…MMM… A MI ME GUSTA HACERLO ENVIANDOME UN REVIEW A MI MISMA POR Q ESO DEL REPLAY ME MATA… PERO SI ALGUNA DE VOSOTRAS PREFIERE QUE SE HAGA DE ESE MODO, NO HABRA PROBLEMA, SOLO DECIDLO EN SU REVIEW Y PRESTO! OS CONTESTARE EN EL REPLAY…CONFORMES?**

**SIN MAS…Y PERDON POR SALIRME DE LA TANGENTE…DISFRUTAD D ESTE CHAPTER QUE CASI MUERO HACIENDO ENTRE CLASE Y CLASE...**

**El león, no es como lo pintan…**

3. En caso de incendio… no corra, no grite, no empuje…

Lunes ya…

Ginny despertó y miro con acogedora calma a su alrededor. El día estaba maravilloso. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana con languidez. Casi con miedo de anunciar la mañana.

Se levantó y se puso la bata. Observo como todas las camas a su alrededor estaban vacías. Miró el reloj de pared. No podía ser tan tarde…

9:33…

Mierda.

Ya había perdido la primera hora: transformaciones.

Maldición. Ahora, McGonagall la castigaría de por vida por no entrar a transformar una estúpida rata en una pluma. Y peor aún. Tendría que ir a su despacho a pedir sus contraseñas y firmar el dichoso contrato a la hora de la cena porque no había podido ir antes de clases.

Se metió a bañar a las duchas y salió rápido con cierta renuencia de ir o no a desayunar.

Decidió mejor irse a el aula de su siguiente clase que empezaba a las diez.

Miró el reloj de la sala común antes de salir. Eran las diez menos cuarto. Decidió que le daba tiempo de llegar al aula de historia de la magia y terminar el reporte de la profesora Sprout. Tomó su bolsa con sus cosas y salió de la sala común arrastrando los pies.

Estaba cansada, a pesar de haber dormido y cenado bien, se sentía sin ánimos para nada.

Que buena había sido la noche anterior. Si las cosas seguían como estaban, se divertiría de lo lindo jodiendo a la serpiente de Malfoy lo que restaba de año.

Ayer le había dejado mucho para pensar. Haber si así le bajaba los humos del egocentrismo. Era divertido el solo hecho de imaginarse la cara con la que le había dejado ahí sentado, con sus calcetines dispares, en medio de las cocinas.

Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas, los escalones le parecían mas altos que nunca esta mañana.

El pasillo frente a ella era largo. Recordaba que ayer, al haberlo corrido, se había cansado bastante.

Estaba a la mitad de él cuando sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Se volvió y miró hacia las escaleras. Ahí estaba: acechándola, esperando a que se moviera.

Pansy la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, de detrás de las estatuas comenzaron a salir las demás Slytherin. Ginny miró como todas se reunían alrededor de la Pansy.

¡OH! ¡OH!

Esto no estaba bien…nada bien.

Debía pensar rápido, tenía dos opciones: o huía, o intentaba aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Miró hacia atrás sin volverse y observó como todas sacaban la varita.

Creo que no era buen momento de aclarar las cosas.

Optaría por usar la primera opción.

La huída.

Ginny comenzó a caminar, primero normal y después, apretó un poco el paso. Un poco más y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia donde poder esconderse.

Varios pasos se escuchaban tras ella. Corrían también. Dobló la esquina y siguió corriendo viendo con extrañeza que el espacio a su alrededor se iba reduciendo. Eso no estaba bien. Teniendo claustrofobia era imposible que las cosas empeoraran.

Pero empeoraron.

Había guiado a las bovinas hasta un callejón sin salida…

&&&&&&

Draco miraba a todos lados buscando a Pansy. Esa mañana había estado muy extraña junto con las otras seis idotas.

Algo tramaba. No se habían presentado a la clase de pociones ninguna de las siete. Algo no olía bien.

Soltó un largo bostezo. Estaba cansado. Después de haber cenado y repetirse el nuevo mantra durante una hora, había ido a la sala común y había puesto en su lugar a Crabbe por haber intentado pasarse de listo. Ahora un hermoso tatuaje de perdedor resaltaba en toda su espalda.

-disculpa-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La voz de Neville. Aquel Griffindor torpe e inseguro que desde hace algunos meses era una lapa de la Weasley.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Draco indiferente mientras pesaba unos gramos de jengibre en la báscula.

-solo me preguntaba si sabes algo de Ginny…-Draco lo miró ceñudo

¿Quería suponer que ese era el nombre de la Weasley?

-¿por que coños crees que voy a saberlo yo? El que comparte casa con ella eres tu Longbottom-Neville bajo la vista jugando con las manos

-es que…no bajo a desayunar y como comparten torre de premios yo pensé que tal vez…-

-pues no pienses, no te ayuda mucho Longbottom… el hecho de que ella y yo compartiremos torre no quiere decir que nos cuidaremos y seremos íntimos-siseo Draco con ironía

-bien, gracias de todos modos-una figura alta se asomó por detrás de ellos.

-veo que hacen amena la clase. Longbottom. Draco-ambos muchachos miraron con repulsión a su profesor de pociones.

-profesor…yo solo-comenzó Neville pero Snape no le dio oportunidad de seguir

-¿nueva excusa Longbottom?-Neville intentó hacerse pequeño; como si Snape le diera miedo.

¿Qué coños le pasaba a Longbottom?

¿Cómo podía temerle así a una lagartija como Snape?

-él me estaba explicando señor-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie para sorpresa de Neville y Snape.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

¿Desde cuando Draco se preocupaba por un Griffindor?

Snape miro a Draco con ojos asesinos. Aquella mirada hubiese podido taladrar las paredes de las mazmorras.

Pero Draco pensaba que estaba mal que intimidara así a Longbottom. No era lo mismo que molestar a san Potter, a la sangre sucia Granger y al pobretón de Weasley. Con ellos hasta era divertido. Pero Longbottom no se lo merecía.

Él era… demasiado pasivo.

-y se puede saber… ¿Qué le explicaba Longbottom a usted señor Malfoy?-

¿Malfoy? Ahora se pasaba de cabrón.

Snape llevaba toda la vida llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Sólo cuando se enojaba lo llamaba Malfoy, era algo inusual.

-las propiedades de…-Draco miro a Neville esperando que dijera algo al respecto.

Pero Neville sólo lo miró esperanzado a que le preguntara algo que supiera.

-las algas verde-azules…del trabajo que dejó señor…-Neville acertó a sonreír. Gracias a merlín Malfoy no había escogido algo del jengibre o así.

-algas verde-azules ¿ah?... y dígame Longbottom… ¿Qué propiedades mágicas tienen las algas verde-azules?-Neville lo miró con inseguridad.

A pesar de que lo sabía, le daba miedo decirlo. Que estúpido se sentía.

Draco lo miró con ojos de "habla Longbottom, se que lo sabes, vi tu sonrisita tonta antes de que Snape preguntara"

-ermm…-haciendo acopio de valor Neville apretó los puños y comenzó a hablar-sirven para hacer pociones curativas, en general se mezclan con mas plantas o con ingredientes provenientes del mar. Tarda en cuajar dos o tres semanas…ermm…su nombre sólo le dura hasta que son mezcladas con algo más ya que, dependiendo del otro ingrediente, pueden tornarse cafés, rojas o negras. Se marchitan rápido una vez fuera del agua así que se deben usar….-

-¡BASTA!-gritó Snape de improviso. Toda el aula se volvió hacia donde estaban los tres. Neville se puso más blanco que un pergamino. Draco miró ceñudo a Snape. Todo lo que había dicho Neville estaba bien.

¿Que estaba mal entonces?

-¡cállese Longbottom! ¿Ahora me va a salir igual de cerebrito y sabelotodo que Granger? 20 puntos menos para Griffindor -Hermione que estaba hasta delante puso cara reproche.

-pero señor, todo lo que Longbottom dijo esta bien-se aventuro Draco con tono exasperante.

Snape lo miró de soslayo.

-¿también se siente sabelotodo Malfoy?... 20 puntos menos para Slytherin-Neville apretó mas los puños.

-¡no es justo!-grito el moreno sin aguantarse.

Draco y Snape lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos. Neville… ¿estaba rebelándosele a Snape?

-¿se atreve a dudar de mi criterio?-preguntó Snape apuntándole con la mirada.

-no dudo, lo aseguro, lo que usted esta haciendo no es justo-Neville se estaba haciendo daño en las manos y su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ginny.

-creo que eso tendremos que discutirlo con su jefa de casa-Snape lo cogió del brazo y lo jalo hacia afuera del las mazmorras.

Draco miró esperando que Potter, Granger o el Weasley hicieran algo pero, al parecer estaban tan sorprendidos de la conducta de Neville, que miraban la escena con morbo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-rugió Draco en vista de que ellos no hacían nada.

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaban forcejeando Neville y Snape.

-suéltelo en este momento si no quiere que Dumbledore se entere-Snape lo miro con expresión irónica sin soltar a Neville que se retorcía intentándose sacar del brazo de Snape.

-¿me amenazas?-un bufido estruendoso salio de su boca para después soltar a Neville.-te vas a arrepentir de lo que estas haciendo Draco, solo espero que estés consiente de ello. Ahora ¡largo! No quiero volver a verlos si no hasta los EXTASIS-

Y sin más, con un estruendoso portazo, dejó afuera a Neville y a Draco. Ambos demasiado sorprendidos consigo mismos como para quejarse.

Neville miró a Draco. ¿Esperaba una disculpa? ¿Una explicación quizás?

-yo…-comenzó el moreno con algo de miedo

-la jodimos Longbottom-lo cortó Draco con voz de derrota.

Eso… ¿Neville estaba quedándose sordo o realmente había escuchado que Malfoy había dicho "la jodimos"?es decir, estaba agregándose a la estupidez que Neville había cometido.

-yo…-Draco subió la vista y miro a Neville-lo siento Malfoy, no quería que te sacaran de pociones hasta que termine el curso-se disculpo Neville.

¿Draco había escuchado una disculpa de parte de Longbottom?

-no tienes por que disculparte, ambos la jodimos y ambos tenemos la culpa-explico Draco. Neville le miro sorprendido. Sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajo la vista y miro las manos de Neville. Goteaban de sangre.

-Longbottom…tus manos-Draco señalo las manos de Neville.

El muchacho bajo la mirada y subió las manos examinándoselas. Se había enterrado las uñas y le estaba sangrando toda la palma.

-diantre…-se quejo Neville a pesar de que no le dolía ni un pelo- ¿esto se puede infectar?-Draco asintió mientras se acercaba a echarle un vistazo.

-será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería-Neville asintió mientras ambos se ponían en marcha.

-¿en verdad quieres acompañarme?-pregunto Neville ceñudo

-no hay nada mejor que hacer…además, después de esto tenemos herbología juntos ¿cierto?-preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Neville asintió

-entonces vamos…-contesto el moreno

Caminaron un buen tramo de pasillo, ambos pensando en un montón de cosas por separado.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Neville y Draco caminando como buenos camaradas por el pasillo, como si todos los problemas que tuvieron en un pasado hubieran sido reducidos a polvo en ese momento.

-Longbottom…-Draco lo llamo rompiendo el silencio-¿Por qué le temes tanto a Snape?-

Neville lo miro encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que era una fobia creada sin notarlo.

-no lo se…quizás es inconscientemente-Draco asintió mientras seguían caminando

-pues, hace un rato, también lo superaste inconscientemente- Neville asintió sonriendo-pero si lo superaras conscientemente…seria genial Longbottom-Neville se viro para ver la cara de Draco. El Slytherin lo miraba con ojos de pillo.

Algo estaba tramando.

-¿que tramas?-preguntó Neville con cierto cuidado

-bueno, digamos que tu y yo podemos hacer un trato…y ya que vamos a tener el tiempo de esta clase libre…-Neville frunció el ceño. Ese tono codicioso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Cuál es el trato Malfoy?-Draco lo miro con ojos risueños

-bien, el otro día te escuche cerca del invernadero…eres bueno Longbottom, ¿desde cuando lo haces? Se ve que tienes dedos entrenados-Neville bajo la vista apenado.

-pensé que nadie me estaba escuchando-se disculpó Neville con la cabeza gacha

-no, no te disculpes… ¿tienes siempre que disculparte por todo?-Neville se sonrojo. Era cierto.

Necesitaba a Ginny en este momento.

-lo siento…-

-y dale con eso. Me jode que lo hagas sin razón alguna…-Neville asintió y lo miro.

-esta bien, intentare corregirlo-Draco lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡eso mismo! Acerca de eso es el trato… tu debes practicar conmigo, Blaise y Goyle… necesitamos un guitarrista…-Neville lo miro con ojos saltones

-¿me estas invitando a tocar en una banda llena de Slytherins?-Draco asintió sin dejar de caminar-pero Malfoy, ese sería un suicido… soy torpe pero no tanto como para quererme morir-Draco rió ante el comentario

-no te preocupes, nadie te hará daño mientras yo este ahí…-Neville lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿me quieres ver la cara cierto?-Malfoy lo miro con cara de no entender. Neville rodó los ojos y puso expresión de reproche-estás tocado si piensas que seremos amigos y haremos como si nada hubiese pasado durante todos estos años, sólo porque estamos en un lío con el grasoso ese-Draco alzo una ceja y sonrió

-¿Quién dijo algo de amistad? No me dejaste terminar… si yo te ayudo a tener seguridad en ti, y a dominar esos estúpidos miedos inconscientes, tú deberás tocar en nuestra banda… totalmente ajena de la casa Slytherin, 100 ajena…-prometió Draco con una mano en el aire y la otra sobre el pecho.

-¿estas intentando seducirme con una propuesta tan tonta?-pregunto Neville con un dejo de ironía.

-¡ey! Es una buena propuesta, tienes que aceptar que a pesar de todo no la hacemos mal juntos…. Y en verdad, me gusta como tocas-Nille se sonrojo. Viniendo eso de Draco Malfoy era muy extraño y no pensaba escucharlo otra vez- velo por el lado amable-agregó Draco deteniéndose y escrutando la mirada de Neville-matarías dos pájaros de un tiro… o ¿me dirás ahora que la música no es tu vida?-

Neville le miro y acerco su mano ensangrentada. Draco la miro asqueado y sonrió de lado.

-mmm… no creo que sea buena idea Longbottom pero tomare eso como un "trato hecho"-Neville bajo la mano apenado y ambos, como si no fuera la cosa, siguieron caminando.

De pronto, una Slytherin rubia amiga de Pansy, pasó corriendo frente a ellos por el pasillo a la derecha.

Draco la miro de soslayo y vio su varita en mano. Miro a Longbottom que también lo miraba preocupado.

Algo no andaba bien, pensó Neville para si y, por alguna extraña razón, Draco pensó lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin consultárselo el uno con el otro, corrieron en la misma dirección que la chica.

&&&&&&&

-bien, bien… ¿qué cayó en la trampa chicas?-pregunto mofándose Pansy. Todas las chicas estaban dentro de ese callejón acorralando a Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba pálida, y no precisamente de miedo. Estaba asustada. Si. Pero por el espacio tan reducido.

-una comadreja roja… ¡que bello!-exclamo Pansy con ironía. Chasqueo los dedos y enseguida todas comenzaron a cerrar el círculo alrededor de Ginny.

Esto no estaba bien, nada, nada bien.

-comadrejita… vine a hacer un trato contigo-Pansy la tomo por la barbilla. La respiración de Ginny era rápida y entrecortada. Un color verdoso estaba subiendo por su cuello.

-¿Qué les ha dado a todos en estos días por hacer tratos ah?-pregunto la pelirroja con dificultad.

-deja los sarcasmos para luego Weasley…ahora dime ¿por qué has aceptado MI puesto de premio anual?-

Ginny bufó. ¿Su premio? ¿Esa vaca había dicho SU premio?

-lo siento, pero es que no vi tu nombre en él. Supongo que te lo cedieron a ti y la estúpida fui yo ¿cierto?-Pansy la miro con una mueca de fastidio

-te vengo a proponer algo Weasley… sigues con el puesto, te vas en la noche a dormir con MI Draco a la torre de premios y te lanzo un avada en este mismo instante, o dejas el puesto ahora mismo y no te maltrataré… mucho-todas las Slytherin rieron.

-¡que gracioso!-se burlo Ginny-supongo que esa posesividad hacia todo lo que te agrada es por la regla ¿no? además, TU Draco, tendrá su dormitorio propio, linda, así que no te preocupes, podrás irle a violar si lo deseas-Pansy la aventó al suelo. Ginny se levanto de un salto sacando la varita de la túnica.

Las demás chicas alrededor de Ginny se cerraron más hacia ella.

Esto no estaba mejorando.

Una chica rubia llego corriendo hasta donde estaban. Pansy le hizo un gesto y se acercó cerrando aun más el círculo.

-deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando Weasley…eres demasiado parlanchina-siseo Pansy con desdén.

-y tu demasiado montonera y corriente- esa voz era la de un chico.

Draco estaba detrás de todas mirando fríamente a Pansy. Como acostumbraba mirar a todo aquel que le estorbaba o simplemente no le agradaba.

Neville llego corriendo mientras todo el mundo miraba a Draco como asustado.

Lo cierto era, que lo estaban. Todas excepto Ginny y Neville.

Un silencio bofo y asustadizo se formo en aquel pasillo.

Neville, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco hasta Ginny haciendo que guardara la varita. La pelirroja estaba algo verde. Era la claustrofobia. Ginny no pudo más y se desvaneció en brazos de Neville. Otro poco y se estampaba en el suelo si no es porque Neville la cachó.

-Pansy, lárgate de aquí-ordeno el rubio sin titubear

-pero, Draco…-

-¡que te largues!-Pansy y su ejercito salieron caminando en un paso sincronizado.

Ginny las miro y les saco la lengua. Pansy y las demás la miraron con asco y miedo.

Sabían que Draco no estaba de su lado. Estaba de parte de ella.

Cuando al fin se fueron, Draco se acerco hasta donde Neville sostenía a Ginny.

Su blusa comenzaba a mancharse de un carmín oscuro proveniente de las manos de Neville.

Draco los miro a ambos y por un momento quiso burlarse. Ahí tirados, Ginny toda verde y con la blusa manchada y Neville, todo espantado con las manos sangrando.

-Weasley, Longbottom, jamás pensé que diría esto pero… ¿necesitan una mano?-pregunto acercándose y ofreciéndoles una mano.

Perfecto. Draco se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba demasiado extraña últimamente.

&&&&&&

-¡¡Qué se cree!-Pansy bufaba en la sala común bailando de un lado para otro.

-Pansy, cálmate; ya será otro día…-Marie, tan rubia y sumisa como siempre, fue ametrallada por la mirada de Pansy quien se había virado para mirarla con odio.

-¿otro día? Esa zorra dormirá hoy con Draco y tú simplemente dices que me calme, que ya habrá otro día… de veras que eres estúpida Marie- la aludida sonrió del lado bajando la mirada.

-yo sólo decía…-Pansy se acercó y sin decir agua va, abofeteó a la chica haciéndola caer de espaladas en el sillón.

-¡Pansy!- ahora una morena algo abultada, se acercó y recogió a Marie del sillón-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-me ocurre que por su culpa, Draco supo donde estábamos y cuando estaba apunto de matar a esa maldita, llegó él para detenerme… eso me ocurre Diane ¿algo mas?- Diane la miro con odio.

¿Y se decía llamar su amiga?

-Marie no tiene la culpa de que la zorra esa te quiera coger los mandados con Draco… eso es cosa tuya y de ella-Pansy se acerco amenazante hasta Diane-y ni te atrevas a dar un paso mas… te recuerdo que te mando al otro lado con un chasquido-Pansy soltó una risa burlona

-por algo adoras a Marie… por que es igual de estúpida y creída que tú. No entiendo cuando es que decidí incluirlas en esto-Diane se levanto con Marie colgada de su brazo.

-pues en verdad, no se como pudiste… no creo que cubramos las expectativas de gordas y salvajes que tienes, así que nos largamos y ojalá que te sirva nuestra retirada…-Diane y Marie salieron de la sala común rumbo a los dormitorios sin virarse para nada.

-¡Diane! ¡Marie! No pueden dejarme… sin mi no son nada- Marie se volvió y ametralló a Pansy como queriéndola lastimar

-no somos nada contigo, más bien-Marie estaba expectante. Cargada de adrenalina.

-bien, entonces jódanse solas, desde ahora no son bien recibidas-

-que puta maldad tienes… ¡vete a la mierda!-y sin más, Diane y Marie cerraron de un portazo los dormitorios, dejando a Pansy y a las otras cuatro chicas regadas por la sala común desierta.

-¡JODER! Primero Draco y ahora ellas dos… ¿Quién sigue?-

&&&&&&

La enfermería estaba vacía. Madame Pomfrey le aplicaba un ungüento mágico a Nille en las manos. Ginny y Draco esperaban del otro lado en una camilla.

Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía verde y manchada de sangre.

-Weasley… ese color verdoso en tu cara, no es por que estés sonrojada ¿cierto?-pregunto Draco con cierta preocupación.

-si estúpido… es que no te lo había dicho pero Pansy y yo llevamos un _affair_ secreto desde que ingresé a Hogwarts-contesto sarcástica la pelirroja acogiéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Había rechazado la poción que madame Pomfrey le había ofrecido porque sabia perfectamente que si la bebía, su estomago la devolvería en un santiamén.

-Weasley, hablo en serio… ¿que te ocurre?-Ginny lo miro con fastidio

-me enervas Malfoy… claustrofobia ¿que mas podría ocurrirme?-el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-quizás la impresión de estar a nada de que Pansy te mate es una opción ¿no?-

-no, las vacas mugen y cruzan el camino con lentitud pero no me dan miedo. Al menos, no como los espacios cerrados-contestó con apatía la pelirroja.

Draco la miro y observo lo mal que le sentaba el color verde.

No estaba preocupado.

Vale, vale, solo un poco. Nadie se merecía que teniendo una fobia se le diera en su punto.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

-¿a dónde vas?-peguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie también sin saber muy bien porque.

Draco hizo un gesto para que la chica se volviera a sentar.

-ahora vuelvo. No me tardo-Ginny asintió sin volver a saber porque.

Draco salió de la enfermería a paso veloz, como si tuviese prisa, rumbo a su sala común.

Neville estaba en la camilla continua haciendo gestos extraños cada que madame Pomfrey le apretaba los vendajes en ambas manos. Al parecer, lo que no le había dolido hace un rato se había acumulado y se había mostrado con toda su intensidad.

-bien, ya esta listo-anuncio madame Pomfrey asegurando con un brochecito ambos vendajes. Un toque de la varita hizo que se apretaran un poco mas y se aseguraran-ahora, espero que modere sus impulsos señor Longbottom-Neville asintió distraído.

-gracias madame Pomfrey- la sanadora sonrió y le revolvió el cabello

-de nada Longbottom-miro de reojo a Ginny-¿de veras no quiere la poción Weasley?-Ginny negó tentándose a arrepentirse

-no, de veras, muchas gracias-madame Pomfrey asintió y se alejo hacia su oficina-repose un rato y vaya a clase señor Longbottom. Puede acompañarlo Weasley-ambos chicos asintieron mientras madame Pomfrey se perdía dentro de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

-bien-soltó Ginny de pronto- ahora que estamos solos tendrás que explicarme unas cosillas Neville…-el muchacho la miro con avidez-primero que nada ¿Qué coños hacías fuera de clase y con Malfoy?-Neville suspiró hondo.

-es una larga historia… me pelee con Snape y Malfoy se embarró. Lo hizo de modo voluntario y Snape nos botó de su clase lo que resta del año-Ginny lo miró expectante-no me preguntes que ni yo sé porque se metió. Era cosa de Snape y yo pero me ayudó gin-Ginny lo miró dudosa

¿Draco colándose en una pelea entre Neville y Snape? Eso si que estaba raro.

-bueno, eso es lo de menos… ahora ¿Qué es eso de las manos? no te lo hizo él ¿cierto?-preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a Malfoy. Neville negó con rapidez

-no, te he dicho que se metió por mí, me lo hice con las uñas…creeme Ginny-Ginny rodó los ojos

-lo siento, olvide que ahora son los mejores amigos-Neville le sacó la lengua

Ginny le regresó el gesto.

-bueno…entonces, ahora me dirás tu ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso en el pasillo sin salida?-preguntó Neville en tono reprobatorio. Ginny bajo la cabeza gacha.

-no lo sé bien. La vaca me amenazo. Dijo que si no cancelaba mi aceptación del puesto, tendría problemas. Que dejara en paz a SU Draco y que no se me ocurriera intentar pincharla porque me las vería con ella y las otras borreguitas-

Neville rió. A pesar de que Ginny estaba verde y manchada de sangre, su espíritu alegre no se escondía.

-entonces tiene muchos problemas señorita Weasley-Ginny fue la que rió ahora.

-te diré que no estas mucho mejor. Explícame algo: ¿Cómo crees poder pasar tu EXTASIS de pociones si no tendrás ni una puta clase lo que resta del año?-la sonrisa de Neville desapareció al instante; la de Ginny, por el contrario, se estiró muchísimo más.

-no lo había pensado-Ginny hizo un gesto reprobatorio del tipo que Hermione hacia con Ron.

-pues, deberías-Neville asintió cabizbajo

-tú deberías lavarte-dijo Neville saliéndose por la tangente, señalando su blusa.

Tenía razón. Estaba roja y muy manchada.

-_reparo-_la blusa se puso blanca en un instante.

-_¡voila!-_Neville sonrió y le lanzó una mirada de reproche

-tramposa…-Ginny asintió con orgullo

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Draco que traía consigo una botellita de plata.

-Weasley, bebe esto-señalo el rubio acercándose hasta los otros dos muchachos

-no gracias, me gustaría morir de vieja, no envenenada así que, no gracias-Draco rodó los ojos.

-no eres nada creativa ¿ah? Si quisiera matarte Weasley, ya lo hubiese hecho… -

-eres demasiado petulante huroncito…-Draco la miró con expresión sombría.

-bueno, ¿te lo tomas o que?-Ginny miró la botella con desconfianza. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Nille. El chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedes perder?-preguntó Nille ceñudo

-la vida Nille, eso nada más-Draco y Nille se miraron con complicidad.

¿Siempre tenia que ser tan desconfiada?

-bien-Draco dejó la botella en la mano de Ginny-nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente así que… _¡salut ma m'oiselle!_-Draco le hizo un gesto a Neville que se levanto para seguirlo hasta la salida. Neville Salió primero y antes de salir, Draco se volvió y miró con simpatía como Ginny observaba la botella en su mano.

-confía en mi Weasley, te ayudará-Ginny lo miró con duda.

Confianza ¿Draco Malfoy hablándole a ella de confianza?

-sólo confía en mí- el rubio encontró la mirada de Ginny.

Su mirada avellana se clavó en la gris. No supieron como ni cuando, sólo sintieron como se estaban conectando.

-vete ya de una jodida vez-rugió Ginny al rubio que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo para después cerrar las puerta tras él.

-Ginebra…-susurro Ginny para si mientras destapaba la botella y la olía. Olía a vainilla y eucalipto. Suave pero inconfundible.

-el mundo si que esta loco…-miró ceñuda la botella alzó la vista al cielo y se encogió de hombros-bueno, dentro de poco lo estaré también, sólo condúceme bien merlín…y si muero, hazle saber a Nille que le gusta a Sophie-cerró los ojos y se bebió el contenido hasta el fondo.

El sabor, contrario a lo que Ginny pensó, era amargo. Dejó la botella en la mesita de noche al lado de la camilla.

Se puso de pie con sus cosas y salió de la enfermería rumbo al aula de historia de la magia.

No supo ni cuando ni como, pero el color verdoso de su cara se desapareció casi al instante en que se bebió la poción.

Lo que único que sintió, fue una sensación de saber que el resto del día se sentiría mejor que en muchos otros. Y por alguna extraña razón… tampoco sabía muy bien porqué.

&&&&&&

**HORA DE REVIEWS! DECIDLO CON CONFIANZA…**

**PERDI MI TIEMPO, ME HA ENCANTADO, TENGO UNA IDEA, ME HA GUSTADO, NO ME HA GUSTADO NADA, RETIRATE Y SE FELIZ…ESTA MUY PATOSO…ERES PATOSA…JA! LO QUE VOSOTRAS CREAN QUE ES LO IDEAL PARA MI…ES BIEN RECIBIDO…ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA TENER QUE CONTESTAROS EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER…OKIDOKI…**

**BESHOSSSSS Y CARAMELITOS!**

**LeA-LeI**


	4. agua que no has de beber, dejala correr

**Disclaimer: todos estos personajes, escenografías, lugares etc etc… son reservados de jk rowling, los uso solo para divertirme un rato chantajeandolos a vosotros, publico bello, y apoderandome de Sirius mientras pienso y duermo…asi que no me demandeis hasta que me veais robandole los respectivos derechos, a la respectiva autora (aunque aun asi pienso obtener los de Sirius)**

**HOLAS BICHITOS! (CON TODO MI AMOR!)**

**COMO OS HABEIS IDO ESTA SEMANA QUE OS HE ABANDONADO? BIEN? A MI NO. OS CUENTO QUE ME HE ESTADO MATANDO ESTUDIANDO Y LA VERDAD HA VALIDO EL ESFUERZO, ESTOY SALIENDO MUY ALTA EN MIS NOTAS (CON MODESTIA APARTE! JA!) DE VERAS ME SIENTO MUY ORGULLOSA DE MI…. Y TODO GRACIAS A SU PACIENCIA POR HABEROS ABANDONADO Y HABER SOPORTADO QUE LO HICIERA(ME SIENTO TAN INDISPENSABLE PARA TODOS!) PERDONAD MI SUBIDON DE EGO PERO HOY EN ESPECIAL ME SIENTO CONTENTA POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBI…MIL GRAX CHICAS!**

**VOSOTRAS SIEMPRE SABEN QUE DECIRME!**

**BUENO, ESPERO OS GUSTE EL CAPI Y NO ME MATEIS POR DEJARLO CORTO LES ASEGURO QUE VALDRA LA PENA EL HABERLO RECORTADO…**

**OS LO DEJO ;p**

**El león no es como lo pintan…**

4. agua que no has de beber… déjala correr

La campana que anunciaba el término de las clases sonó con fuerza.

Ginny salió de los invernaderos con la idea de ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall antes de irse a cenar.

De pronto tropezó y estuvo a nada de caerse. Estaba algo mareada y la cabeza le daba vueltas de pronto. Desde que salio de la enfermería se sentía así.

Supuso que era por los efectos post-claustrofobia. Pero estaba tan feliz y contenta de ya no estar verde, que le dio igual.

Buscó a Nille camino abajo, por la cabaña de Hagrid, donde quedaron de verse hacia una hora que se encontró con él y Malfoy saliendo del castillo.

Nille venía solo esta vez. Su bolsa rebosante de hojas frescas de menta y una bola peluda en sus brazos. Ginny notó que no era el único. Varios chicos y chicas que subían hacia el castillo también traían su propia bola de pelos.

-hola gin- saludo el muchacho sonriente mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja que lo miraba interrogante

-¿Qué traes ahí Nille?-preguntó la chica curiosa

-mi tarea de las próximas dos semanas-contestó el chico sonriente

La bola de pelos se desenrolló con suavidad y se estiro entre los brazos de Neville.

Era una especie de criatura tierna con orejas de conejo, nariz de gato y unos colmillos saltones parecidos a los de los murciélagos. Sus ojos eran grandes, enormes y rojos, del tamaño de una nuez. Parecían un par de rubíes. Tenía el pelaje todo blanco con unas manchas negras en algunas partes. Alrededor de su ojo tenia una muy graciosa.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-es hermoso Nille…tan tierno… ¿qué es?-Nille sonrió y le acaricio las orejas a la criatura que cerro los ojos con gusto mientras se dejaba mimar

-es una… es hembra… se llama muzo-Ginny extendió los brazos y Nille le paso al animal-es una especie de cruce entre gato y conejo…pero mágica…no se, es raro…Hagrid quiere que hagamos lo mismo que hicimos en cuarto con los escrégutos-Ginny le acarició las orejas y el animalito reacciono con un ronroneo

-es muy lindo… y parece un gato… Nille ¿crees que nos haga cuidar uno también a nosotros?-Nille negó con la cabeza mientras iniciaban la marcha hacia el castillo

-eran como cincuenta y los ha repartido a todos los de sexto por tríos-Ginny miró la cara de Nille algo estaba guardándose que era importante.

-¿con quien te ha tocado?-Nille sacó el pecho y estiró su sonrisa

-con Draco Malfoy-Ginny lo miro con extrañeza

-¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?-Nille la miro con cara de pillo

-yo nunca dije que fuese bueno, además no me dejaste terminar…-Ginny rodó los ojos.

-esta bien… termina-

-te decía, me tocó con Draco Malfoy y… con Sophie lens-Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El animalito entre sus brazos se retorció y se hizo bolita.

-me tomas el pelo ¿no?-Nille negó aun sonriendo

-como lo oyes, me ha tocado con Sophie…-Ginny sonrió y golpeó a Nille en le brazo

-oye, o tienes mucha suerte o es para amortiguar el que te haya tocado con Draco Malfoy-Nille rió y asintió extasiado.

-si, creo que eso es bueno… te prometo que esta vez no lo arruinaré Ginny-la pelirroja sonrió mientras acariciaba al zumo.

-por tu bien… si no, yo misma me encargaré de lanzarte un _petrificus_-Nille sonrió entusiasmado

-te lo prometo-aseguró él con paciencia

Llegaron hasta el castillo y subieron las escaleras del vestíbulo. Caminaban hacia el gran salón cuando Ginny recordó su cita con McGonagall.

-Nille, tengo que ir con McGonagall para disculparme y por mis contraseñas…-Neville asintió mientras Ginny le entregaba el muzo.

-vendrás a cenar ¿verdad?-Ginny asintió mientras corría en dirección al despacho de McGonagall.

-si Harry y Ron preguntan por mi, les dices que ando por ahí…-Neville asintió mientras caminaba con su sonrisa bobalicona hacia el gran salón.

Ginny se regaño cuando repaso lo que acababa de decir. Para variar, había mencionado a Harry.

Olvidándolo, corrió hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall esperando que esta estuviese ahí y no cenando en el gran salón.

Llamo a la puerta.

Toc- toc

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar.

Toc-toc

Y a pesar de que el golpeteo fue más entusiasta, nadie respondió al llamado.

Decidió irse al gran salón y hablar con ella ahí mismo.

El gran salón estaba atestado de gente. Ginny no entendía porque había tanto alboroto.

Miro con detenimiento hacia las mesas de cada una de las casas y entendió todo. Sonrió. Era una escena un tanto extraña.

Estudiantes de todas las casa sentados en mesas distintas: Griffindors con Slytherins, Hufflepuffs con Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws con Griffindors, Hufflepuffs con Slytherins… lo mas gracioso de todo era que estaban agrupados de tres en tres y en cada grupito había un muzo de por medio.

Ginny entro buscando con la mirada a Neville. Lo encontró en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Sophie a su lado y Draco Malfoy parado tras ellos.

Sophie acariciaba la cabeza del muzo con cariño mientras Neville lo sostenía entre brazos. Malfoy solo los miraba y de vez en vez rodaba los ojos con impaciencia. Ginny se acerco despacio mientras sonreía, intentando no interrumpir.

-ejem…ejem…-Neville se volvió igual que Malfoy. Sophie solo sonrió mas mientras seguía acariciando al muzo- no quisiera interrumpir pero... tengo hambre-Neville se corrió pegando mas su cuerpo al de Sophie. Nille no lo noto pero Sophie se sonrojo al sentir el contacto.

-¿hablaste con McGonagall?-pregunto Neville sin dejar de mirar a Sophie.

-no estaba…pensé que la podría ver aquí… así que me vine en lugar de esperarla-Ginny miro como ninguno de los tres tenia la intención de irse a su propia mesa. Bueno, por lo menos no Nille y Malfoy porque Sophie iba en Ravenclaw-¿Cuál es la idea de estar los tres juntos?-pregunto mirando a Sophie, a Malfoy y al mismo Nille.

-tenemos que cuidar al muzo todo el tiempo los tres… si no, Hagrid nos va a sancionar- contesto Sophie sin dejar los cariñitos

-o sea, que todo su tiempo libre ¿tienen que pasarlo juntos?- los tres asintieron-ya decía yo que no estabas aquí por gusto-dijo dirigiéndose a Draco quien la miro con la ceja alzada.

-pero, no hay ningún problema por mi…-agrego Neville mirando a Sophie, quien se sonrojo más y bajo la vista interesándose muy de pronto en el pelaje del muzo.

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville.

¿Cuándo se darían cuenta los dos que el uno se moría por el otro?

Ginny se sirvió estofado de pollo con patatas fritas… ese día, la comida olía delicioso.

Sintió que alguien la observaba y se volvió, solo para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy quien la miraba con asco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica sorbiendo un poco del jugo de calabaza de Nille.

-nada…- contesto el rubio con indiferencia

-¿no piensas comer nada?-pregunto Ginny mientras se servia mas jugo adueñándose del vaso de Nille.

Al castaño parecía no importarle… de hecho ni siquiera parecía prestar mucha atención a algo que no fuera violeta…

-¿te importa?-mirada de impaciencia de Ginny-no… al menos no en esta mesa-Ginny lo miro ceñuda.

-deberías comer….-opino ella renuente.

Draco negó insistente.

Ginny rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer.

Termino su ración de estofado y siguió con la de patatas. La mirada de Draco le ametrallaba la espalda.

-yo se que tienes hambre, huroncito… deberías comer-

-yo se que eres una molesta, comadreja… sigue comiendo y cállate-

-¿eso fue una orden o un cumplido?-pregunto Ginny volviéndose de pronto.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y después alzo una ceja.

-elogios… los elogios solo son para aquel que se le puede elogiar algo. Claro esta, que este no es uno de esos casos-Ginny frunció el ceño mientras tragaba el ultimo bocado de patatas y se servía mas.

-pues yo solo decía…-dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a comer-por que el mío si lo fue-termino metiéndose un bocado enorme de patatas.

Ginny abanicó con mofa las pestañas tan rápido, que Draco por poco se olvida de lo que iba a decir.

-el mío no Weasley-aclaro el muchacho dando por terminada la charla y el abanicado de pestañas.

Silencio incomodo. El muzo ronroneó detrás de ellos en brazos de Nille y por los cariñitos de Sophie.

-olvide preguntarte… ¿con que rayos me envenenaste?-pregunto Ginny de pronto.

¿Eso debía tomarlo como agradecimiento? Después de que la salvaba la muy idiota le preguntaba que con que le había envenenado… que graciosita…

-es poción de eucalipto, vainilla y mi ingrediente especial-Ginny lo miro tajante.

-¿Cuál es el ingrediente especial?-Draco negó con desilusión.

-no te diré… te ayudó, es lo que cuenta ¿no?-Ginny atino a asentir distraída mientras miraba su tenedor.

-gracias…-dijo casi en susurro. Parecía que Malfoy no le había escuchado por que no dijo nada.

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes con que poción controlar la claustrofobia?-pregunto ella solo por peguntar algo.

-por que teniéndola debes encontrar con que combatirla-contesto el como si todo el mundo lo padeciera- los mantras ayudan mucho también- Ginny lo miro ceñuda

-¿desde cuando la padeces?-

Draco sintió de pronto, que estaban dentro de una burbuja y que nadie mas estaba a su alrededor y por alguna rara razón…. Era así. Por lo menos para ambos.

-desde que mi padre esta en Azkaban-Ginny tragó saliva y bajo la vista arrepentida de su ultima pregunta.

Quería decir que lo lamentaba por la cara que el chico puso. Parecía un cordero medio degollado y con los ojos vidriosos intentando encerrar con fuerza el llanto que se avecinaba. Pero la verdad es que no lo lamentaba. Lucius Malfoy se merecía eso y mucho más.

-no deberías mezclar las cosas- soltó ella con sinceridad-las putadas que hace tu padre y sus consecuencias, son muy aparte de ti…-Draco la miro con ironía. Decidió romper la burbuja.

-tu no deberías inmiscuirte…-siseo el con desconfianza-deberías seguir comiendo-Ginny se encogió de hombros y su mirada sincera fue suplida por una sarcástica.

-es imposible hablar con hurones como tu…-trago el ultimo bocado de patatas y estofado y miro de reojo a Nille que seguía empapado en baba con Sophie-Nille ¿sabes cual es el estúpido ingrediente especial?-Neville se volvió a verlos como que no quiere la cosa.

El porte de Draco se tensó. Neville si sabía cual era el ingrediente especial.

Pero Nille, la verdad, no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho por estar con lo de soph…el muzo.

-olvídalo-dijo Ginny con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

Nille se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea de observar a soph…el muzo.

Ginny cogió su bolsa dejando un espacio libre a su lado. Miro a Malfoy con la esperanza de que cediera y se sentara, después, se sirvió un nuevo vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Draco la miraba insistente. No se sentaría hasta que le obligaran a hacerlo. Sentarse en una mesa que no fuera la suya, era como cometer un pecado.

Era algo así, como unirte a Voldemort, cosa que no tenía pensada hacer ni de aquí a los 150 años siguientes, y después pasarte del lado de Dumbledore. Era una ofensa a su lealtad.

Se prometió internamente que no se sentaría.

Incluso si el estúpido asiento junto a la Weasley le llamara la atención más que la saeta de fuego de san Potter.

-¿no piensas comer de veras?-preguntó Ginny y Draco asintió seguro.

-por lo menos deberías sentarte- opino Ginny con simpleza. Draco se sentó casi sin darse cuenta. Y así de inconsciente como se había sentado, se levantó.

Ginny rió por lo bajo. O estaba volviéndose paranoica, o Draco le tenía algo de miedo.

-mejor no Weasley-Ginny se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-como quieras… Nille me voy con McGonagall-el muchacho asintió- hasta luego Sophie…-la chica se despidió con una sonrisa y una mirada violeta amigable. Ginny miro a Malfoy, le enseñó la lengua y se fue hacia la salida dando brinquitos.

El Slytherin se quedo tan fuera de si, que reacciono ya cuando Ginny estaba fuera.

Se sentó al lado de Neville, en el ex-lugar de Ginny.

Neville lo miro con sorna.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Draco negó con la cabeza gacha

-esa Weasley es rara-Neville lo miró rodando los ojos y le paso el muzo a Sophie.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste cual era el "ingrediente especial"?-Draco se sonrojo sin notarlo.

-me dio pena… no es algo muy usual y quizás pensaba mal-Neville alzo una ceja

-¿desde cuando te importa que es lo que piense?-Draco lo miro con estupor

-no me importa pero… ¿como coños le digo que lo que uso es ginebra?-Nille rió mientras se rascaba por encima de las vendas de las manos.

-¿que tiene de malo?-Malfoy rodó los ojos

-Longbottom, estamos hablando de alcohol destilado… lo uso por que me gusta no porque sea necesario, pero no contaba con tener que compartirlo-Nille lo miro con cara de pillo.

-con que esas tenemos… ¿te gusta ponerte feliz de vez en vez ah?-Draco lo miro como si fuese un niño de cinco años. Nille arrugó la nariz y sonrió-a ella le hubiera dado igual… así se llama-Draco ya estaba preparando con que atacarlo pero cerro la boca después de la ultima frase.

-¿Cómo que así se llama?-Nille asintió divertido.

-su nombre completo es Ginebra Weasley…Ginny es solo un diminutivo que le gusta usar porque ginebra le suena a pan…- Draco lo miro incrédulo.

-bien, no me importa si se llama wisky o anís… el punto es, que suena mal que uno se ande alcoholizando solo por gusto, y me da igual si a ella le vale un sorbete…yo soy educado-Nille rió y asintió dándole la razón.

-esta bien… por cierto… ¿no habías dicho hace diez minutos que por nada del este mundo te sentarías y traicionarías a tu casa?-Draco observo su cuerpo apaciguado en el asiento. Soltó un suspiro de ira y se golpeo contra la mesa. Nille solo se echo a reír.

-Longbottom, antes de que sigas mirando a Lens… al muzo, pásame el estofado… por favor-Nille sonrió y no solo le paso el estofado, también las patatas.

&&&&&&

Ginny salio hacia el pasillo dando brinquitos sin acordarse siquiera adonde y porque iba.

Se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento. Entonces recordó que iba a ver a McGonagall por sus contraseñas y para pedir perdón por haberse saltado transformaciones.

Siguió saltando hasta la oficina de la profesora y llamo a la puerta.

Toc-toc

-adelante-se escucho que ella decía desde adentro.

Entro y camino sonriente hasta el escritorio de McGonagall.

-srita. Weasley… me honra con su visita… me ahorró el viaje hasta el gran salón, necesitaba hablar con usted- su cara de reproche denotaba que el regaño por haberse saltado la clase iba a ser largo y tedioso- tome asiento, por favor- Ginny se sentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-explíqueme ahora, sus contundentes razones por las cuales no asistió a mi clase- pidió ella con amabilidad. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y la miro con cara de culpabilidad.

Está bien, le contaría la verdad.

-lo siento, es que, hubo un pequeño problemita…- McGonagall asintió para que continuara- ayer me desvele y me levante demasiado tarde…pero después… unas chicas me la armaron-McGonagall la miro ceñuda.

-¿se la armaron? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Ginny rodó los ojos.

En verdad, que anticuada era.

-venia a tomar clase y Pansy parkinson y sus otras seis bovinas, me detuvieron a medio pasillo porque piensan que estoy zorreandole a Draco Malfoy y que solo por eso estoy aceptando el puesto, cosa que no es cierto, usted sabe que solo lo hago porque Hermione es mi amiga de siempre y tengo que aceptar por que ella me dejo el puesto a mi y no a la vaca fofa esa….-McGonagall la miro con expresión de herejía.

Ginny respiro y se quedo callada esperando que le contestara con una detención o algo así, pero la profesora solo saco un pedazo de pergamino, escribió unas cuantas cosas y se lo dio a Ginny; acto seguido se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

-hágame favor de irse… cuando este sobria hablaremos seriamente. Por el momento ahí tiene sus contraseñas. Quiero que se vaya a su torre y se quede ahí lo que resta de la tarde, ya le mandare a alguien para que la cuide- Ginny frunció el ceño y se levantó para después caminar hasta la puerta del despacho.

¿Sobria? ¿Estaba caso diciendo McGonagall que Ginny estaba ebria? ¿Qué diantre le pasaba por la arrugada cabeza a la profesora?

-profesora yo…-McGonagall le mostró un dedo amenazador

-ya hablaremos luego Weasley… semejante tontería…- ya cerraba cuando se volvió y entreabrió la puerta solo para agregar-por cierto, su ridícula actitud, inmadurez, y falta de responsabilidad le costará 50 puntos menos para su casa… lamento tener que hacerlo pero es eso o quitarle el puesto de prefecta y de premio anual, y sinceramente la prefiero a usted que a Pansy parkinson-Ginny no dijo nada y McGonagall le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Ginny camino hacia el pasillo del ala sur-oeste, donde se encontraba su torre de premio anual y en el trayecto pensó en lo que McGonagall le había dicho.

Pero… ¿Qué coños fue eso de estar sobria?

-miren chicas… es la comadrejita roja otra vez-Pansy y las otras cuatro chicas se acercaron sigilosas intentando acorralarla como hace unas horas.

-piérdete Pansy…- Pansy corrió hasta ponerse frente a Ginny para cerrarle el paso. Las demás hicieron un círculo en torno a la pelirroja para evitar que escapara.

Ginny suspiró con desgana mientras miraba hacia un punto que no fuese Pansy.

-¿que coños se te perdió ahora?- Pansy la miró con desprecio

-quiero que me digas que acabas de hablar con McGonagall y rechazaste el puesto-Ginny soltó un bufido estruendoso.

-si, claro… aquí traigo tus contraseñas, querida… precisamente te buscaba para que no tuvieras problemas de entrar a tu torre-Pansy la miro pensando que estaba hablando en serio.

Al parecer la chica era algo lenta.

-habla claro Weasley, no pienso estar descifrando tus sarcasmos-Ginny rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-¿me crees igual de estúpida que tu como para dejar pasar ese puestazo?- de acuerdo, ya había entendido.

-entonces, sigues renuente ¿eh?-Ginny la miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

-aprendiste una nueva palabra… ¿que significa renuente, parkinson?- la pelinegra la miro con odio. La verdad no lo sabía.

Y Ginny sabía, que no lo sabía.

De acuerdo… Ginny: uno; Pansy: cero…

-como prefieres arreglarlo… ¿con, o sin varitas?-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-para el caso va a ser lo mismo, dudo que sepas algún buen hechizo y terminaras con las manos, así que decídelo tu…-Pansy la miro con cara de no entender nada.

-pues bien, tendrás lo que mereces-comenzó Pansy subiéndose las mangas de la túnica. Ginny le lanzó una mirada amenazadora mientras sonreía.

-ah no, Pansy querida, cada quien tendrá lo que merezca…-Pansy no espero que brotara una sola palabra mas y se acerco con decisión hacia Ginny con ambas manos en guardia…

&&&&&&

Draco miro a Neville y a Sophie. Ambos se veían tan… empalagosos. Le recordaban a Pansy cuando estaba de colgada de él.

Ahora lo detestaba pero, hubo un tiempo en que le agradaba que lo hiciera… y vaya que le agradaba.

Si, Pansy llego a ser una de sus mejores amigas. Incluso llego a pensar en ella como algo más… después comenzó a comer y ser una matona con toda aquella que se dejaba, sin razón alguna. Se volvió pedante, ridícula, nada divertida y por sobre todo (y lo peor) gorda… lástima, una pérdida de carne, mente y vitalidad en su totalidad.

Miró de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy y cuatro de las seis chicas que la acompañaban siempre, no estaban. Se levantó y camino hasta allí.

Diane y Marie platicaban animadas mientras cuidaban del muzo que les había tocado a ellas dos y un chico de Hufflepuff que estaba sentado al lado de las chicas leyendo.

-que hay…-saludo con sequedad el rubio a las dos chicas sentadas.

-hola Draco-saludo Diane con indiferencia.

-hola…mmm…-no recordaba el nombre de la chica-¿dónde esta Pansy?-ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

-ya no queremos saber nada que tenga que ver con ella-contestó Diane acurrucando al zumo entre sus brazos.

Marie soltó una risita chillona. El chico de Hufflepuff miro de reojo hacia ellas sin volverse para después, volver a su lectura.

-¿desde cuando el interés por Pansy?-Draco soltó una risita burlona.

-¿interés? ya quisiera, sólo que con el atentado de en la mañana que ocasionaron, quería asegurarme de que no volviera a pasar-Marie lo miró con la ceja alzada

-¿y a ti que te afecta que vuelva a pasar o no?-Draco sonrió con malicia.

-creeme, no es lindo tener a Pansy colgada de mi cuello todo el tiempo… ¿puedes imaginarte lo que pasaría si la tuviera cerca la mitad del día y la noche completa? prefiero a uno de los pobretones Weasley en la habitación contigua, que una vaca sobre mi-

Marie se echo a reír con inocencia.

-esta bien, Pansy salió del gran salón hace unos cinco minutos-Diane le dio un codazo fuerte y Marie la miró con gesto despectivo-¿Qué? Tiene razón, no es lindo tenerla tan cerca-Diane rodó los ojos y asintió.

-es cierto, bueno, eso creemos, se fueron todas menos nosotras-Draco sonrió con gracia.

-¿y desde cuando se dieron cuenta de que Pansy es… la clase de persona que es?-ambas chicas sonrieron mientras Draco se giraba y les lanzaba una mirada confianzuda-gracias- dijo el muchacho para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-ese Draco me gusta-dijo Marie mientras veía como el chico salía del gran salón meneando su anatomía trasera con gracia.

Diane rodó los ojos mientras seguía acariciando al zumo.

-a ti y la mitad de Hogwarts-ambas chicas rieron con ganas mientras el Hufflepuff las miraba por encima del libro como si estuviesen locas.

&&&&&&

El puño de Ginny salio disparado hacia a nariz de Pansy con tal rapidez, que ninguna de las otras cuatro chicas reacciono en el momento. Pansy siquiera le había tocado un pelo a Ginny, aunque de hecho, la pelirroja no iba a esperarse a que lo hiciera.

Ginny pego fuerte, como si lo hiciera contra la pared y tuviese de veras ganas de romperla.

Casi lo mismo, solo que esta pared tenía el cabello teñido.

Ginny: 2… Pansy: 0…

Pansy reaccionó mil años después, tras haber salido disparada al suelo y caer con estropicio en el mismo. Un chorro de sangre brotaba de su nariz como si fuera un chisguete. Ginny la miraba con el puño aun en el aire sin creer lo que había pasado.

Al parecer ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pansy se levantó de un salto y tiró su varita a un lado.

Una mueca de ira contorsiono su rostro haciéndolo ver más grotesco y redondo.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HAS HECHO!-bufó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ginny solo atino a tragar saliva y bajar el puño con lentitud.

No temía de lo que le fuera a hacer Pansy, si no de lo que las otras cuatro tipas, junto con la vaca mayor le harían.

-Parkinson, tú comenzaste todo…-se defendió la pelirroja sacando la varita de entre las túnicas. Las otras cuatro chicas estaban asustadas. Jamás habían visto algo parecido.

-bonita forma de terminarlo Weasley…-contestó la pelinegra con desdén haciendo que su nariz sangrara con más ánimos.

-era eso o dejar que me putearas…-dijo Ginny retrocediendo con cautela.

-pues aunque no te dejes lo haré, y ahora con mayor razón-

Ginny apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño esperando lo que fuera a pasar.

Pansy miró a las cuatro chicas que la seguían. Ninguna se movía. Era casi como si tuvieran miedo de que una de ellas fuera la siguiente en ser noqueada por Weasley.

-ustedes, ¿piensan ayudarme o quedarse paradas observando?-una de las cuatro se acerco con rapidez poniéndose detrás de Pansy. Las otras tres solo se quedaron estáticas-escucharon ¿o estáis sordas?-ninguna respuesta. Pansy gruño con disgusto mientras hacia un gesto despectivo con la mano-¡largaos de aquí!- no hubo que repetirlo otra vez. Las tres muchachas se alejaron despacio hacia el gran salón.

Ginny dudó en si salir corriendo junto con ellas o quedarse ahí; se quedó y después rió por lo bajo, cosa que atrajo la atención de Pansy.

-ahora, contadme el chiste a mi y a Mina, que yo no encuentro nada de que poder reírme-Ginny se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz.

-solo observaba lo mucho que te quiere la gente… Mina, así te llamas ¿cierto?-la pelirroja detrás de Pansy abrió los ojos asintiendo- bueno, que valiente y leal que eres. Ya entiendo porque estáis todas tan partidas por Pansy querida, por lo amigable y linda que es siempre con ustedes…-Mina sonrió del lado intentando reprimir una carcajada.

Pero Pansy la fulminó con la mirada que le hizo borrar esa sonrisa así de rápido como llegó. Mina miró con desgana la nariz de Pansy y se le revolvió el estómago.

-Weasley, mas vale que te calles o si no…-

-o si no ¿Qué?-ese era Draco quien se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y con paso lento de acecho… Pansy puso expresión de reproche-no es que me incumba pero la Weasley no te ha hecho nada-

¿Cuándo jodidos le iba dejar hacer lo que quisiera con la Weasley?

-¿nada? ¡OH Draco! Gracias a merlín que llegas… ¿Qué no has visto lo que esta salvaje me ha hecho?-dijo Pansy acercándose al rubio con su mano en la nariz y pasitos dramáticos. Draco puso cara de asco y se echo atrás.

-¿estas loca o que? Ni te atrevas a acercarte con ese aspecto… estas asquerosa…- Pansy se detuvo en seco y Ginny se les quedo mirando mientras ambos Slytherins tenían una pelea de miradas.

-Draco… no se como puedes estar de su lado-Draco bufo con sorna

-¿de su lado? Weasley no es lo suficientemente importante como para que sea algo primordial en mi vida-Pansy abrió la boca para reprochar pero Draco no la dejo hablar-además, no estoy del lado de nadie pero, siempre que voy pasando, ustedes dos están peleándose como lo hicieran dos putas por un hombre…- ahora fue Ginny la que quiso reprochar, pero también a ella no se le permitió-intenten hacerlo entre ustedes y en privado y, Weasley, si ya terminaste de resolver tus problemas debemos irnos a nuestra torre a decidir el acomodo de la sala común…-sin mas, el rubio comenzó a caminar con el mismo paso lento y vacilante con el que llegó.

Ginny lo miró titubeante y lo siguió. A decir verdad no tenía otra opción mejor.

O por lo menos, que implicara menos violencia, golpes y sangre.

Pansy y mina los vieron irse y ya lejos de donde estaban, Pansy reacciono y llamo al rubio.

-piérdete Pansy-fue toda la respuesta que recibió…

&&&&&&

-Sophie-llamo Neville a la chica mientras los dos caminaban alrededor del lago con el muzo en los brazos.

La muchacha lo miro con una sonrisa y los ojos más violetas que nunca.

-dime Neville-el chico bajo la mirada tomando como excusa infalible al muzo.

-pues, me preguntaba si tú…mmm-las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Sophie lo miraba risueña y sonrojada.

-¿tienes planes para este sábado?-Sophie arrugó la nariz.

-nop-Nille sonrió aliviado

-pues, no se si te gustaría salir a tomar algo… tu sabes-Sophie asintió

-¿hablas de salir? ¿Cómo una cita?-Nille asintió

-eso mismo-Sophie sonrió aun mas mientras se sentaban sobre una roca y Neville le pasaba el muzo.

Que violetas se le veían los ojos.

-me encantaría-dijo Sophie de pronto.

Neville asintió y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

Sophie lo miro algo sorprendida pero sin bajar la mirada.

-¿te han dicho que tienes los ojos mas violetas que nadie?-soltó Neville con algo de valor.

Sophie rió y apretó al muzo entre sus brazos.

-bien, soy la única que los tiene violetas en todo Hogwarts-Nille se sonrojó al notar que era cierto-pero, gracias, nadie más me lo había dicho antes-Nille se encogió de hombros.

-solo digo lo que pienso-Sophie miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó de golpe. El muzo entre sus brazos cayó al suelo y se acurrucó a un lado de la roca.

-tengo que irme, es tardísimo… quede con las chicas para el trabajo de astronomía a las ocho-Nille miro su reloj.

7:48…

-aun es buena hora, puedes irte hasta dentro de 10 minutos, quédate a ver la puesta del sol-Sophie se sentó junto a Neville nuevamente.

-me gustaría pero… empieza a oscurecer y… tengo… miedo a la oscuridad-la chica se encogió entre sus rodillas y Nille la miro risueño.

Con que eso era.

Haciendo acopio de valor rodeo los hombros de Sophie con su brazo. La chica levantó la vista sorprendida y lo miró.

-yo te llevaré… todo con tal de que te puedas quedar a ver la puesta del sol aquí… conmigo-sus rostros estaban uno muy cerca del otro y mientras el sol daba el ultimo suspiro del día y se escondía tras el horizonte, ambos chicos se miraron… se miraron y Sophie supo que debía quedarse…

-me gustas mucho Neville… muchísimo-Neville asintió y la acercó más hacia él.

-tu también me gustas Sophie… muchísimo-la chica sonrió al notar la burla de su ultima frase.

-que cruel eres-Nille se encogió de hombros.

-solo digo lo que pienso-Sophie se viró para ver como el sol terminaba de esconderse.

-nos hemos perdido la puesta del sol- informo con desilusión la chica. Nille la tomó por la barbilla obligándole mirarlo a los ojos.

-siempre habrá otro día… de todos modos me he quedado con la mejor parte-

Su mirada violeta se cruzó con la ámbar de Neville.

Sophie pestañeó rápido sin haber entendido muy bien eso último.

-¿Cuál es esa parte?-Neville la apretó entre sus brazos y lentamente cerró el espacio entre sus labios… le besó con ternura y con inexperiencia; con la poca lógica que contaba sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Sophie subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del muchacho. Y alargó el momento tanto como pudo.

Nille se fue separando con lentitud, con ansias aún de conocer su sabor. Pero decidió guardarlas para un momento más oportuno y menos estresante. Ahora sólo había disfrutado la primera parte…

-eso… fue-Nille puso un dedo sobre sus labios y posó su frente en la de ella.

Sophie estaba sorprendida pero aún si haber esperado eso como respuesta, le había parecido mejor idea.

-eso me ha gustado-informó el moreno. Sophie cerró los ojos y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez comenzando ansiosa y desenfrenada.

Nille abrió mucho los ojos pero casi al momento, respondió al beso, y sin siquiera notarlo pidió entrada a su boca con toda la inocencia y amabilidad que pudo. Sophie no le negó el acceso y dada la entrada le concedió un roce; un primer roce que jamás olvidaría…

La chica se separó con reproche sin muchas ganas de hacerlo para por la falta de aire. Nille la miró con picardía mientras se deslizaba para poder abrazarla mejor.

-ese me ha gustado más-la chica sonrió y se levanto. Luego se agachó y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

-gracias por acompañarme…-Nille la miró con cara gacha y expresión de flojera.

-en realidad… ¿es importante que vayas? desde aquí podrías ver las estrellas y enseñarme-Sophie rodó los ojos entendiéndole doble sentido y lo haló del brazo para levantarlo.

-suena muy tentador pero llevo retrasando esto desde ayer… y no es que me importe mucho pero… no me gustaría ir por ahí sola con toda esta oscuridad a mi alrededor… prefiero llevarte a mi lado-Nille sonrió mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía el brazo a la chica.

-pues entonces, en marcha-Sophie rió, le tomó el brazo y caminaron juntos por la orilla del lago cubiertos por el manto nocturno de estrellas y luna.

Tenía mucho tiempo desde que Neville no se sentía así de feliz, seguro y realizado.

Tenía mucho tiempo desde que Sophie no se sentía protegida por nadie bajo un manto espeso de noche.

Eso iban pensando ambos; cada quien con su idea… pero lo mismo a la vez…

Todo marchaba bien… todo, excepto por el muzo que estaba helándose al lado de la roca…

&&&&&&

**DE ACUERDO, ESTA BIEN… NO ME MATEÍS POR EL FINAL DEL CHAP…PERO YA ME ESTABA EMPALAGANDO Y TENÍA QUE FRENARME… A MI ME HA GUSTADO Y ¿A VOSOTRAS?**

**ESPERO SU REVIEW MUCHACHAS Y CHAVALES… JA! CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SE ACEPTA, YA LO SABEIS Y GRACIAS POR ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO… OS ADORO!**

**QUE OS HA PERECIDO EL BESO? NO SE OS HACEN LINDOS Nille Y Sophie? AMI ME ENCANTAN! QUE BELLOS QUE SON!**

**NO OS DESESPEREIS ESTE CHAP ES TRANCISION EN LO QUE Ginny Y Draco ARREGLAN SU SALA COMUN Y Harry RON Y Hermione SE SIENTEN MAS EXPLAYADOS QUE NUNCA… JAJAJA GRACIAS CHICAS! CUIDAROS Y PLEASE REVIEWS!**

**BESHOTES Y ABASHOTES **

**LeA-LeI **


	5. ojo por ojo diente por diente

**DISCLAIMER: SUPONGAMOS Q Sirius BLACK FUERA MIO…SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTARIA ESCRIBIENO ESTO… LO TOMARE PRESTADO, NO ME DEMANDEIS VALE?**

**BICHEJOS!(CON TODO MI AMOR)**

**COMO HABEIS ESTADO?YO? OS DIRE, CONTENTA PORQUE HE SALIDO DE VACAS (Yupi!)PERO ESTOY TRISTE PORQUE NATHAN SE VA A ESTUDIAR AL EXTRANJERO(TIENES Q VENIR VERME EN LAS NAVIDADES CHAVAL! LO HAS PROMETIDO). ASI ES ESTO…**

**BIEN, PARA EMPEZAR DISCULPADME POR HABERME TARDADO TATO EN ACTUALIZAR…CREEDME, LOS ULTIMOS DÍAS DE COLEGIO FUERON CATASTROFICAMENTE LARGOS…Y SI DE POR SI SON LARGOS IMAGINAOS!**

**EN FIN, AQUÍ ESTE CHAPTER, UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE TOOODOS LOS ANTERIORES(PARA COMPENSAROS POR ESPERAR! U)Y NO OS PREOCUPEIS POR QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CHAPTERS YA CASI ESTAN TERMINADITOS Y LISTOS PARA IR SUBIENDO…JAJAJA…**

**MI PRONOSTICO ES UNOS…MMM…DIGAMOS 2 CHAPTERS MAS…Y YA…**

**AUN NO SE SI PODRIA TENER UN LEMON O ASI…CREO QUE SI…DEPENDIENDO DE CÓMO VAYA EVOLUCIONANDO LA HISTORIA. LO QUE SI IRA, SERAN UNAS DOS O TRES CANCIONES (QUIZAS UN BAILE) POR LA SUPER BANDA…MMM…ALGUNA IDEA?**

**POR LO PRONTO, AQUÍ OS DEJO CON ESTO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…**

**El león, no es como lo pintan…**

5. Ojo por ojo; diente por diente…

Ginny se detuvo y se recargó contra una pared. Estaba cansada. En realidad no sabía si lo estaba por la trompada que le había acomodado a Pansy o por tanto caminar.

Quizás por ambas razones.

-Weasley, no te detengas-dijo Draco desde el frente con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se tumbó en el suelo. Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta donde ella.

Era la tercera vez que se detenía; si seguían así terminarían acampando en el pasillo.

-se que estas cansada pero tengo que llevarte a la sala común-Ginny lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ir a la sala común?-Draco se recargó en la pared y se miro las uñas con interés.

-que si no vas, McGonagall me matará y que si te quedas aquí, Pansy te acomodará una puteada de las buenas-Ginny cerró los ojos y se tumbó por completo.

La verdad, mientras pudiera seguir así, no le importaba si McGonagall convertía a Draco en hurón o si Pansy le mataba. Todo lo que quería era descansar.

-no quiero ir-Draco se cruzó de brazos

-Weasley, no quiero obligarte-Ginny bufó.

¿Obligarla? Si, claro.

Digo, le agradecía que le hubiera evitado la paliza con la fofa aquella, pero no por eso tenía que ser amable y una lamebotas.

-inténtalo-reto ella.

No lo tuvo que repetir.

Draco se agachó y la haló de los brazos, la arrojó hacia su espalda y su cintura se dobló sobre su hombro.

Parecía un costal de papas.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota!-gritó Ginny desde atrás golpeándole la espalda para que la bajara-¡bájame ahora mismo!-

Draco rió divertido.

Desde luego la fuerza de Ginny no se comparaba con la de él y por más que golpeara, bufara o se moviera, él bien podría tenerla así lo que restaba del día.

Comenzó a caminar con la pelirroja a cuestas.

Mientras ella seguía golpeando.

-¡he dicho que me bajes!-Draco decidió ignorarla-¡eres una bestia! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-indiferencia total-Malfoy, juro que si no me bajas te echaré una maldición moco-murciélago que te costará más de dos días quitártela-sin respuesta.

Joder ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la bocota?

Puso nota mental: jamás retes a un Malfoy; siempre, SIEMPRE ganan.

-no te quejes…-habló él de repente-por lo menos ya no te cansarás-Ginny le propinó un golpe en la espalada baja.

-¡oye! Cuidado, otro poco más y te metes en propiedad privada-la pelirroja cerró lo ojos mientras un sonrojo cruzaba por sus mejillas.

-sueñas, ni que estuvieras tan bueno, imbécil-

-¿bueno? No, yo estoy más que bueno-finalizó él mientras Ginny deseaba tenerlo de frente para darle una bofetada.

Encima de bueno, engreído.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

-disfrútalo Weasley, dudo que hayas tenido tan buena vista nunca antes-frunció el ceño.

Lo pensó fríamente. Ni Dean, ni Michael, ni el san Potter estaban como él de bien. Bueno, quizás san Potter un poco, pero los otros dos, ni hablar.

¿Qué les había visto entonces?

-¿que podría mirar? si aquí no hay nada de nada-

-pues aquí si hay-Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Había dicho que Ginny tenía un buen trasero o entendió mal?

-eres un capullo de primera, vosotros los tíos no pensáis en nada que no sea Quidditch y follar-Draco sonrió y haló la falda de Ginny quien, sorprendida, disparó una patada de furia hacia el estómago del muchacho-¡bájame ahora mismo!-

Draco se acarició donde el golpe y mordió una pantorrilla de la chica.

-eres una jodida comadreja hiperactiva, deja en paz mi trasero y cállate-la pelirroja bufó mientras notaba como la pantorrilla se le acalambraba.

Maldito Malfoy. Además de cretino, engreído y capullo, aprovechado y gilipollas.

-y eso no es cierto-Ginny se movió contrariada

-¿el que?-preguntó

-que no solo pensamos en escobas y un buen polvo. Al menos yo no, los demás me importan un cacahuate-Ginny frunció el ceño.

Ahora salía ofendido.

Bonita putada.

-entonces, no me dirás que juegan al solitario y tocan el violín ¿cierto?-Draco rió con frialdad.

-como se ve que no nos conoces Weasley ¿por eso te botaron Dean y Michael cierto?-Ginny puso cara ofendida mientras intentaba patearlo nuevamente.

-deja eso ya que te caerás. No puedo sostenerte y evitar que me patees al mismo tiempo-la pelirroja rodó los ojos. Estaba cabreada-yo toco el violín-se revolvió sorprendida.

-¿qué?-lo sintió asentir.

-que toco el violín-repitió él.

De acuerdo, podía sentirse ofendido.

-no lo sabía… no te ves como un chico de ese tipo. Ha de ser dificilísimo-se encogió de hombros haciendo que Ginny saltara un poco.

-no creo que te interese, de todos modos es lo único que sé hacer además de jugar solitario-la sangre se le agolpó con violencia en las mejillas.

Ahora se sentía mal. No había querido ofenderle. Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Algo incómodo pero mejor que seguir charlando y metiendo la pata.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo estrecho y Ginny comenzó a marearse.

-_vistus magnus_-las baldosas de la pared comenzaron a moverse haciendo un ruido seco. Una ahuecadura lo suficientemente grande para que entraran se formó frente al rubio.

Entró aun con Ginny a cuestas. De pronto las luces se encendieron y en la chimenea comenzó a arder un fuego agradable.

Un sofá de piel negra estaba al fondo de la estancia y Draco depositó a Ginny ahí.

La pelirroja quedó tumbada boca abajo y con lentitud se volvió para observar bien el lugar.

Era una estancia redonda, amplia y de techos ralos. El suelo tapizado de madera con una alfombra de piel en el medio, muebles de piel negros y pinturas elegantes alrededor. Una pequeña barra de bebidas estaba en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo una desviación a tres puertas con placas.

La primera ponía: "Draco Malfoy" con letras plateadas y una serpiente verde debajo; la segunda: "WC" con letras metálicas; la tercera: "Ginebra Weasley" con letras doradas y un león rojo tumbado debajo.

Las tres puertas eran de caoba.

Le agradaba el lugar, era acogedor y hogareño. A excepción de que tendría a un Malfoy durmiendo frente a ella, todo estaba perfecto.

-me gusta-dijo ella sonriente, intentando hacer las paces con el rubio quien la miro con la ceja alzada

-nadie te lo ha preguntado-ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién dice que te lo decía a ti?-

Bien, eso no había ayudado mucho.

-de acuerdo, dejémonos de peleas tontas de niños del preescolar-comenzó ella mientras se ponía de pie junto a él-siento haberte ofendido-él la miró raro.

De verdad que estaba ebria.

-si tú lo dices-contestó él indiferente.

-no, en serio lo siento-suspiró

-yo también lo siento-Ginny extendió sus sonrisa.

Que bonita se veía sonriendo.

-¿ves? Eso está mucho mejor-Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Caminó hasta la barra y comenzó a sacar varias cosas. Ginny se sentó en el sofá mirando el fuego crepitar.

-¿quieres algo de beber?-preguntó el mientras agitaba con vigor el mezclador.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-no, gracias-

Terminó de preparar su bebida y se fue a sentar al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿no dijiste que debíamos arreglar el acomodo de la sala común hace un rato?-Draco rió mientras jugaba un hielo en su boca.

-ya estaba arreglada desde en la mañana, lo acomodamos antes de irnos a clase-

-¿lo acomodamos?-Draco asintió

-Nille me ayudó-

-¿Nille?-lo miró ceñuda

¿Desde cuando lo llamaba Nille? ¿Desde cuando Neville se juntaba con él?

-si ¿recuerdas que te dije en la enfermería que debíamos atender unos asuntos él y yo?-preguntó él antes de darle un trago a la copa.

Ella asintió.

-pues este era unos de ellos… el pensó que te gustaría-

-me gusta-confirmó después de verlo todo con detenimiento-me gusta mucho-

-me alegra, de todas formas no lo pensaba cambiar- le paso esa.

-¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?-preguntó ella cambiando el tema

-ya te he dicho que Neville estuvo ayudándome-ella asintió comprendiendo

-¿desde cuando son amigos vosotros dos?-Draco alzó una ceja

-¿Quién dijo que lo somos?-Ginny frunció el ceño

No estaba entendiendo.

-pero le has llamado Nille, nadie mas que sus amigos le llaman Nille-Draco rodó los ojos

-los malditos estereotipos, como me jode que seáis tan cerradas vosotras la tías-Ginny se levanto con violencia ofendida ante el comentario.

-pues a mi me jode que vosotros seáis unos machos antiguos que nos llaman putas y sus demás bobadas-el rubio se levantó dejando la copa sobre la mesa de centro.

-me importa un sorbete lo que te joda Weasley-pensó en lo que había dicho-lo siento, no quise decir eso. Bueno, si pero no así…-

-y encima de todo me tomas el pelo. Eres un sucio, un capullo, un…-

-frénate ahí, que tú seas una malpensada no quiere decir que yo sea un sucio-

-¡OH, si que lo eres-

-yo sólo me refería a que no me interesa lo que pienses no que no me interesa quien te… tu sabes… -

-eres un…-

-un nada, la sucia aquí eres tú-Ginny puso gesto preocupante.

Ella no era ninguna sucia. Ni ninguna puta.

-no quise decir eso-se disculpó con rapidez el rubio-no así, tu me entiendes-

-¡y un coño contigo!-Draco la miró con la boca abierta

-¡no es para que me hables así!-

-¡pues tampoco era para que me dijeras ni sucia ni puta!-caminó hacia su habitación-no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo-Draco la siguió.

-pues nadie te esta diciendo nada y tu sigues gritando-

-¡no lo hago!-

-si que lo haces, y muy fuerte-ella dio una patada en el suelo e intentó abrir la puerta pero el león de debajo de su placa rugió e intentó rasguñar a la pelirroja

-¡joder!-dio una patada a la puerta

-la puerta no tiene la culpa de que seas una torpe y no te sepas tu contraseña-

¿Contraseña?... mmm… ¡ah! Por supuesto, la contraseña.

Ginny sacó el pedacito de pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica.

-_¡ojeras magistrales!_-la puerta giro y abrió por si sola mientras el león le hacía una reverencia.

-_BIENVENIDA A SU DORMITORIO Y FELICIDADES POR SER PREMIO ANUAL_-le recibió una voz estridente y terriblemente entusiasta

-si, si, lo que sea. Me largo-se volvió para lanzarle al rubio una mirada de desprecio- y no soy una torpe, ni una sucia, ni una puta ¿entendido?-Draco la miró entre ansioso y divertido

-pero si yo jamás dije que eras sucia ni puta, no en el modo que dices…-

-¡no mientas!-siseó ella furiosa

-no lo hago-

-¡para ya!-Draco se encogió de hombros recargándose en su puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

-yo ya lo hice, la que sigue gritando y poniéndose como loca eres tú-

-¡no lo hago!-

-si lo haces-

-¡pues lo siento ¿bien!-Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta

-bien-contestó él

-¡bien!-repitió ella entrando a su dormitorio y azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dio su contraseña. La serpiente siseó un poco y sonó su cascabel como reverencia mientras abría la puerta frente al muchacho.

-_BIENVENIDO A SU DORMITORIO Y FELICIDADES POR SER PREMIO ANUAL_-el chico rodó los ojos; era la misma grabación que Ginny.

Antes de entrar echo un ojo a la puerta tras él y sonrió divertido.

Tomo nota mental: jamás hagas enojar y pelees con una Weasley; siempre, SIEMPRE ganan.

&&&&&&

6:45

Aún era muy temprano como para bajar a desayunar, pensó Neville ya vestido, cambiado y arreglado de pie en la sala común.

No importaba, quería bajar para desayunar rápido e ir a buscar a Sophie.

Anoche habían quedado para conversar otra vez, antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Bajó felizmente hasta el gran salón y, como había supuesto, estaba vacío.

Sólo dos estudiantes estaban sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff bebiendo café y haciendo deberes o escribiendo sabe dios que.

Se sorprendió al notar que la mesa de Griffindor tampoco estaba vacía; Harry estaba sentado con un libro frente a él y un gran plato de cereales al lado.

-buen día Harry- saludó Neville sentándose frente al pelinegro con una sonrisita bobalicona en los labios.

-buen día Neville-saludó el ojiverde para después bostezar.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-Harry se encogió de hombros

-no pude seguir durmiendo y decidí bajar a hacer tiempo en lo que abren la biblioteca-

Neville tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse bacon con huevo revuelto. Se veía delicioso.

-mmm…-saboreó el primer bocado como si fuera la primera vez que lo probara-esto sabe delicioso, ¿no te parece?-Harry lo miró risueño mientras intentaba untar un poco de mantequilla en el pan con una sola mano. La escayola le estaba frustrando.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-Neville se encogió de hombros mientras daba un largo trago a su vaso de leche.

-el día promete mucho y el desayuno está delicioso… todo marcha excelente ¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz?-ambos sonrieron.

De pronto Ginny entró al gran salón a paso firme y con cara molesta. A pesar de ya no tener que soportar los ronquidos de Honey, había dormido bastante mal.

Además, el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando. El dolor de cuerpo la hacia sentirse mas pequeña que de costumbre y ni hablar de los escalofríos.

-buen día gin-saludó Neville haciéndose a un lado para que la pelirroja se sentara.

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenos!-Neville la miró ceñudo.

Algo no había ido bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-la chica rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué que ocurrió? ¡Qué no había ocurrido!

-detesto esto-se tiró con la cabeza entre los brazos encima de la mesa. Estaba fastidiada.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya. Subió la vista y se percató de que Harry estaba ahí.

Sacó su mano como si la de Harry le quemara. En cierta forma lo hacía, internamente.

-¡Harry!-el pelinegro la miró temeroso. Sólo la había tocado-lo siento-se apresuró a añadir ella haciendo que el gesto de el ojiverde de suavizara-es que no estoy de humor, en serio. Pero gracias-el muchacho asintió sonriendo.

-esta bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo y que cualquier cosa aquí estoy-Ginny asintió y un bonito rubor rosado coloreo sus mejillas.

¿Por qué siempre tenia él que llegar en situaciones tan… fuera de lugar?

El pelinegro se levantó y se fue hacia la salida.

-gin, ¿estás bien?-pero ella seguía viendo como el ojiverde desaparecía tras las puertas del gran salón-ginebra Weasley, ¿podrías dejar de ver por un segundo la anatomía de Harry Potter y prestarme un poquito de atención?-la chica se volvió y miró a Nille con expresión divertida. Tomó un vaso del medio de la mesa y se sirvió café con leche.

-lo siento, pero sabes que es inevitable-el castaño sonrió y Ginny pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos-esa sonrisa bobalicona no tiene nada que ver con unos ojos violetas ¿cierto?-el muchacho sorbió un poco de su leche y dio una mordida al bacon.

¿De verdad era tan obvio?

-pues, no. de hecho, tiene que ver con algo debajo de los ojos y la nariz-Ginny escupió el último sorbo de su café salpicando todo su lugar.

-¡Ginny! ¡Eso fue asqueroso!-la chica rió a carcajada limpia abrazándose el estómago.

¿Se habían besado?

-¿paso?-preguntó ella entre risas

-si, pero no le veo la gracia-contestó el ceñudo.

Se habían besado.

-lo siento-Ginny se secó las lagrimas y se acomodó en su lugar-y ¿Cómo ha sido?-miró a Nille expectante, quien al recordarlo se ruborizó.

-ha sido… ¡wow!-Ginny sonrió, era tan lindo-en serio, jamás había sentido tantas cosas-la pelirroja se mordió el labio.

Que envidia le daba.

-¿Cómo pasó?-el castaño bebió largamente hasta terminarse la leche de su vaso y después de dejarlo limpio se acomodó para ver mejor a Ginny.

-pues salimos a dar la vuelta y terminamos en el lago… después, nos fuimos acercando…-Nille hizo como si tuviera enfrente a Sophie y le abrazó con el brazo por detrás-y luego sentí su respiración…-cerró los ojos y Ginny se recargó sobre uno de sus codos posando su cabeza en su mano para no cansarse-llegó un momento en que ambos respirábamos el mismo aire; me miró, la miré. Me dijo que le gustaba y yo le dije que a mi también-

Ginny cerró los ojos por instinto. Queriéndose imaginar aquella situación en su persona y ciertas gafas frente a ella. Pero esas gafas se transformaron y por un momento dejaron de existir. El cabello de Harry se alargó y se fue poniendo plateado…

-el sol se fue escondiendo a nuestras espaldas…-Nille siguió abrazando a la Sophie imaginaria, y él y Ginny se imaginaban la escena a su gusto-hasta que poco a poco cerramos el espacio entre los dos… y pasó-sus brazos se estrecharon uno con otro e hizo una recreación del beso. Ginny abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a Nille divertida. Tras él Draco estaba de pie observando con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se transformó en mueca de fastidio.

-muy conmovedor Neville… pero no soporto que no me lo hayas contado a mi primero-el muchacho abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás. Sonrió al rubio y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ginny agrió más su mueca de fastidio mientras se servía más café.

Esos dos tramaban algo o habían hablado de muchas cosas a sus espaldas.

-ojalá que hubieras estado ahí-dijo Nille con su sonrisa bobalicona. Draco se sentó al lado de Nille y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de zanahoria dispuesto a escuchar la historia de Neville una vez más.

-mejor que me voy... no me gusta estar entre porquerías-Draco sonrió ante la indirecta

-Weasley, pero si Nille es tan pro. No debes llamarlo así-la pelirroja le enseño la lengua y se levantó-te veo en los jardines en una hora Nille, cuando la porquería se te despegue-y con paso vacilante salió del gran salón.

-¿A que hora has llegado?-Draco sonrió y se sirvió unas tostadas

-apenas ahora, Weasley cerró los ojos y decidí acercarme-Neville rodó los ojos en señal inconforme.

-no entiendo tu afán de molestarla. Después de todo, gracias a ella ya no tienes más a la vaca cerca-Draco asintió mientras untaba mermelada de fresa

-lo sé, pero ella se molesta sola. Tu no has oído que haya dicho nada ¿o si?-Nille negó, era cierto.

-pero tampoco le aclaras nada-Draco se encogió de hombros

-eso ya es cosa de ella. A mi me da igual-Nille asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿así que las has hecho grande con lens?-Neville asintió sonrojado-me alegro por ti-Neville le miró agradecido.

Jamás habría podido creer que llegara a ser tan simpático. Tenía que aceptarlo, le caía bien.

-gracias, no me puedo quejar. Ha ido de maravilla-Draco asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

Ese Neville tenía sus secretos.

-¿a que hora me toca cuidar de la bola de pelos?-Neville subió la vista sorprendido haciendo que el tenedor se le cayera al suelo.

Se habían dejado el muzo en la roca del lago.

Diablos. Draco le mataría.

-se… se… nos quedo… en el lago… ayer-Draco le miró con los ojos como platos.

No es que le importara mucho pasar la materia del gigantucho ese, pero el animal no se lo merecía. Se refería al muzo, no a Hagrid.

-y supongo que tú y la Elizabeth Taylor en tiempos de hambre no pudieron fijarse en no dejarlo porque estaban probando sus babas ¿cierto?-Neville lo miró ceñudo y bajó la cabeza apenado.

-lo siento-

-sabes que me jode que digas "lo siento" para todo. No lo hagas, ni aunque hayas hecho una gilipolles de las buenas-Neville asintió mientras Draco se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la salida con paso molesto.

Se detuvo y miró hacia la mesa.

-Nille-llamó, el castaño subió la vista-lo siento-el castaño asintió y sonrió.

-gracias-el rubio negó y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-gracias a ti-

&&&&&&

Ginny salió molesta del gran salón; no sabía que hacer con Malfoy, no le soportaba. Era tan… pedante y jodidamente sexy… ¡arg!

Pensaba ir a la biblioteca a leer y perder el tiempo, pero una mano la sostuvo fuera del gran salón.

Se giró sólo para descubrir que era Harry quien la miraba preocupado.

-Ginny, espera-la pelirroja se detuvo frente a él. Esperaría mil años si él se lo pidiera.

-¿que pasa Harry?-el ojiverde se acercó y le acomodó la bufanda en el cuello.

-nada, es sólo que… vi entrar Malfoy y… no se, me inquieto-Ginny sonrió. Se preocupaba por ella.

-estoy bien-confirmo la chica con una sonrisa. Harry también sonrió.

-me alegro-ella asintió tranquila-por cierto, estuve pensando…-Ginny le escudriñó con sus ojos avellana.

¿Por que tenía que estar tan enamorada de alguien que bien podría ser como cualquiera de sus seis hermanos?

-¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo allá en Hogsmeade? Creo que Ron y Hermione ya tienen planes, así que…-Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-¿en verdad?-Harry se encogió de hombros

-bueno, supongo que si. Me gustaría salir contigo…-Ginny lo miró sorprendida…

Había dicho que le gustaría salir con ella…

-es decir, como amigos, ya me entiendes ¿cierto?-suspiró

Lo sabía… siempre había un pero. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-ya… -se miraron a los ojos. Harry sostuvo la mirada de Ginny.

Esos ojos… esas esmeraldas. Tan verdes, tan suyos… o al menos, así lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que cualquier día sería cierto.

-no estuviste llorando ¿verdad?-

¿Como había sabido?

Quizás por que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados; o por las ojeras extendidas hasta debajo de sus pómulos.

-es que… es tan…-pero no terminó, no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó al cuello de Harry; estaba llorando.

El chico frunció el ceño sorprendido. No se lo esperaba y, como si no fuera la cosa le rodeó con el brazo libre.

-no podré con el puesto Harry-susurró ella entre sollozos-no soporto la carga… estoy sola. Bueno, esta Malfoy pero él es punto y coma…-el chico asintió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-todo estará bien, si me necesitas, aquí estoy. Respecto a Malfoy, no dejaré que te toque un solo pelo… te lo prometo-

-vaya, vaya… además de pobretona y malhablada, llorona-Draco estaba recargado en la puerta del gran salón.

Ginny se separó de golpe del abrazo de Harry y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Draco la miró ceñudo y sonrió.

-lo de llorona había sido una suposición, tendré que dejar de suponer y hacer comentarios concretos-Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

Esos cambios de actitud se le hacían tan… Slytherin…

Bien podía ser un amor de chico y al rato era un capullo. Bonita la cosa.

-lárgate Malfoy-chilló Harry sacando la varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

-¡uy! Mejor que me vaya, no vaya a ser que san Potter llame a sus súper amigos, el pobretón y la sangre-sucia y entre los tres me hagan mierda…-Harry se acercó con lentitud amenazante-¿o quizás tú sólo puedas? Claro, ahora llevas tu poderosísima escayola-el ojiverde se acercó más.

Ginny estaba que le hervía la sangre.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes para evitar un espectáculo.

-vamos, que no se pongan de morros. Ya casi es hora del desayuno y si McGonagall ve esto os matara… más a ti por ser prefecto Malfoy-el rubio la miró con rabia.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-Ginny, él comenzó, lo menos es que le quiten el puesto de premio anual y se lo den a alguien que si lo merezca-Ginny negó con la cabeza

-no opines Potter, ni siquiera eres prefecto-interrumpió Malfoy. Harry quería abalanzarse contra él pero Ginny estaba en el medio

-déjalo Harry, no vale la pena-le tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia la biblioteca-dale, vete a la biblioteca y ahora te alcanzo-el muchacho la miró dudoso.

Ella sabía perfectamente que con dos movimientos de varita podía hacer que Malfoy se tragara todas sus palabras. Pero no le había dejado ir tras él. ¿Por qué?

-pero… él-Ginny negó empujándole más.

-vamos, confía en mi. Él no me hará nada-Draco sonrió mientras le chasqueaba los dedos.

Harry lo miró con odio mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Ya iba a doblar y echó un último vistazo.

Sólo se iba por que Ginny se lo pedía. Sólo por eso.

Una vez que desapareció Ginny se acercó a Draco con la mirada encendida.

Esto lo pagaría caro.

-¿Qué te has creído?-Draco alzó una ceja-¿Quién te da derecho para venir e interrumpir?-Draco se acercó a Ginny con mirada tranquila.

-no creo haber interrumpido nada, hubieses visto la cara de fastidio de Potter cuando lo estabas abrazando-Ginny abrió la boca para gritarle pero se contuvo.

Respiró hondo.

-no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben-susurró ella conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la ganas de llorar.

No sabia que decir. No pensaba que Harry hubiera hecho todo eso sólo por compromiso.

-no me incumben, lo sé-aclaró el rubio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar hacia los jardines-pero la próxima vez, intenta no babear por alguien a quien no le importas-Ginny abrió la boca para contraatacar pero Draco se volvió con rapidez y puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar y él le miró severo, como si quisiera reñirla por ser tan torpe y ciega.

Ginny lo miró con impaciencia ¿Qué se creía? No podía callarla siempre que él quisiera.

-no digas nada. Bien sabes que es verdad-lo sabía, y lo que más le dolía era que, a pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar seguir en su error.

Malditos ojos esmeraldas… maldito Voldemort… de no ser por él y su secuestro jamás lo hubiera amado como lo amaba ahora.

-lárgate-masculló Ginny entre dientes-lárgate. No quiero verte-

Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿te duele? ¿Cómo puedes sufrir por una porquería como Potter?-Ginny le fulminó con la mirada y le soltó una bofetada.

Cuantas ganas tenía de haber hecho aquello desde hace mucho.

-¡Harry NO ES NINGUNA PORQUERÍA! ¡ÉL HA HECHO COSAS MUCHISIMO MEJORES QUE LAS QUE TÚ PODRIAS LLEGAR A HACER! ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLO!-

No había podido contenerse.

Su mano se había quedado grabada con un color carmesí en el rostro pálido del rubio quien sólo se tocó la zona y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Ginny.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso Weasley…-susurró él mirándola cortante.

Una lágrima bajo por las mejillas de la chica. Maldita sea, ahora también lloraba frente a Malfoy.

-déjame sola-sollozó.

Draco se acercó hasta ella. En ningún momento titubeo sobre si le fuera a abofetear de nuevo o no, sólo se acercó por instinto y con delicadeza, secó la lágrima que resbalaba por su pecosa mejilla.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo…-repitió él.

Ginny no supo que hacer. Sentía su mano pálida y fría rozar su mejilla. Era extraño, no sabía si empujarlo o dejarle seguir hacerlo. No lo empujó, le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Eso no estaba bien.

¿Cómo? No los supo.

¿Cuándo? Tampoco.

¿Por qué? Muchísimo menos.

Pero lo abrazó y lo más raro de todo fue que, a diferencia de Harry, Malfoy le había correspondido al abrazo con alevosía.

-no se que hacer-susurró ella llorando.

Los dedos del muchacho se resbalaban por su melena roja de arriba abajo.

-ya, llorar no sirve Weasley-la sintió asentir-lo que no te mata, te fortalece-asintió de nuevo.

La dejó terminar de llorar.

Ella se desahogó. Como le agradecía ese gesto.

Lo había dicho antes: podía ser un amor de chico y al rato era un capullo. Bonita la cosa.

-ya para de llorar, pareces Neville cuando dice lo siento cada que le pides algo-la separó de si con suavidad. Como le jodía cada que Potter hacía ese tipo de tonterías.

Pero ella tenía la culpa por dejarse maltratar. Total, cosa de ella.

-gracias- susurró ella secándose las lagrimas con un extremo de la bufanda-perdona la bofetada- Malfoy parpadeó cansado mientras le revolvía el cabello pelirrojo con un gesto divertido.

-deja ya de hacerte la sufrida; el siguiente sábado compraremos otra bufanda en Hogsmeade, esa ya no te sirve-Ginny lo miró expectante.

-Malfoy, ¿me estas diciendo que quieres comprar conmigo una bufanda en Hogsmeade?-él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-mientras te quite esa cara de "desesperada porque san Potter es un capullo conmigo"-ella sonrió.

-ya lo has hecho-el muchacho sonrió y ladeó la cabeza-y sin bufanda nueva-Draco asintió mientras le pasaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Sonrió al descubrir que sus orejas eran igual de pecosas que el resto de su piel.

-me alegra. Aún así me gustaría que compráramos algo allá…-susurró él volviéndose a acercar-un café, un helado, dulces… lo que sea-Ginny asintió y al mismo tiempo noto como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

-¿hablas de salir?-Draco se encogió de hombros aceptando.

¿Qué más podría ser?

-de todos modos, Neville y Lens saldrán juntos y la triada de pacotilla igual… no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿o si?-

Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando sintió que algo no le cuadraba y recordó…

Harry.

-Draco…-la miró sorprendido

¿Le había llamado Draco?

-yo…-el chico la miro con ojos de gato-Harry me ha invitado antes y yo…-

-has aceptado-completó él. Ginny asintió.

Draco suspiró sacando de sus pulmones todo el aire que le quedaba dentro. Para variar, san Potter había aguado sus planes.

Intentó poner gesto indiferente y sonrió. De hecho sólo esbozó una mueca extraña que Ginny tuvo que interpretar como sonrisa.

-lo siento-se encogió de hombros. No había querido negarle esa salida.

-me da igual- y quitó la mano de su pelo y la metió a su bolsillo.

Ginny sabía que no le daba igual. Esa mirada de frustración, decepción, y desprecio no eran con la que usualmente se conectaban.

Se viró y caminó hacia la escalinata de la entrada.

-¿a donde vas?-preguntó la pelirroja casi gritando.

-afuera ¿no ves?-

-te acompaño-pero Draco negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta frente a él.

-mejor ve con Potter, no quiero que piense que te he matado o he intentado secuestrarte como lo hizo Tommy-Ginny se acomodó la bufanda y corrió hasta donde él.

-te acompaño-repitió ella, pero Draco volvió a negar ya afuera.

-no-contestó

-Malfoy…-

-te he dicho que no-su mirada de gato se convirtió en una fría. La que usualmente usaba.

Ginny se volvió y caminó despacio rumbo a la biblioteca refunfuñando y sintiéndose mal por haber dicho todo lo que le había dicho…y por el bofetón.

-¡Weasley!-volvió la cabeza y alzó una ceja

-no me digas Malfoy…y -Ginny ladeó la cabeza-si valgo la pena…-

La pelirroja asintió. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella se fue dando saltitos a la biblioteca…

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Bien decían que la vida es como un boomerang, como lo mandas, regresa… así es la ley…

&&&&&&

**BUEEEEEENO, DEBEIS SABER QUE EL CHAP 5 YA ESTA ESCRITO…AHORA, SOLO VOY A TORTURARLOS PIDIENDOLES REVIEWS (LEA SALE CON SU CAJITA LLENA DE PAPELETAS Y CON UNA CARITA SIMPATIQUISIMA) POR QUE ENTRE MENOS REVIEWS…MAS ME TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR…jojojo, DE HECHO ACTUALIZARE DE TODOS MODOS PERO QUISIERA MUCHAS IDEAS PORQUE ESTOY ESTANCADA EN EL FINAL….**

**YA SABEIS, ESTAIS ADVERTIDOS. MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES, OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CHAP.**

**EN EL PROX: LA CANCIÓN DE Nille, ACERCAMIENTOS ENTRE EL DRAGONCITO Y LA PELIRROJA, LA PUPA DE Pansy Y ENCUENTROS ENTRE Julie Y…MMM…DEJEMOSLO COMO SORPRESA (A QUE ME ODIAN POR GUARDARME TANTAS COSITAS? o)**

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y CARAMELITOS(SALE LEA CON SU CANASTITA, SU CAJA DE PAPELETAS AL LADO Y SU TRAJE DE DANZA ARABE)**

**LeA-LeI**


	6. camarón que se duerme

**DISCLAIMER: Harry ES DE J.K.ROWLING…RON, TAMBIÉN, Hermione, TAMBIEN Y Draco Y Sirius Y Ginny TAMBIÉN… SI LOS USO DURANTE UN RATIN ¿CREEIS QUE SE LA AGARRE EN MI CONTRA?**

**MIS BICHEJOS!(CON MI AMOR Y CARIÑO)**

**LO SE, LO SE…NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS (TODOS LOS LECTORES ESTAN RODEANDO A LEA CON LAS VARITAS EN ALTO Y CARA DE FRENETISMO) QUE FUERON? CUATRO SEMANAS? MAS? PERO CALMAOS QUE TENGO UNA EXCUSA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA QUE ME CREAIS… (LEA RESPIRA HONDO Y SACA UN PERGAMINO MOHOSO Y MOJADO)**

**FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!O (TODOS LA MIRAN CON LA CEJA ALZADA Y SIN BAJAR LAS VARITAS)**

**BIEN, SE QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE. ME FUI DE VIAJE TRES SEMANAS CHICOS, FUI A LA PLAYA Y VOLVI CON LA ENORME IDEA DE TERMINAR DE SUBIR ESTE CHAPTER PRONTAMENTE. NO CONTABA CON QUE A MI MADRE LE DIERA POR VENDER MI LAPTOP Y SE BORRÓ TODO LO QUE HABÍA ESCRITO…TUVE QUE EMPEZAR TOOOODO DE NUEVO EN MI ORDENADOR NUEVO (SIN PRESUMIROS AH?) AH Y Y SABEN Q MAS PASO?**

**OLVIDE QUE ENTRABA DE NUEVO AL COLEGIO! U SI, YO SE QUE TENGO SEVEROS PROBLEMAS CON ESO DE LA MEMORIA PERO ESQUE EL TIEMPO SE VA VOLANDO. YA SABEIS: LAS ASESORIAS PARA LA OLIMPIADA DE BIOLOGIA, LOS EXAMENES DE COLOCACION PARA LOS IDIOMAS, LAS MATES, LAS CLASES DE ARABE Y LA NATACION…DEMONIOS SON MUCHAS COSAS Y A ESO AGREGUEMOSLE LOS DEBERES….UFF! INTERMINABLE CHICOS, INTERMINABLE. CREEDME, HA SIDO LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES MÁS ESTRESANTE DE MI VIDA.**

**PERO BUENO, ME HE DESVIADO, PIDO MIL PERDONES, YA HE ACTUALIZADO Y PARA ANIMAROS HAY DOS NOTICIAS BUENAS: 1° QUE ESTE CHAPTER ES BASTANTE MAS LARGO QUE TODOS LOS ANTERIORES…(PARA COMPENSAROS) Y 2° QUE EL ULTIMO CHAPTER YA ESTA TERMINADO, SOLO TENGO QUE VER QUE OPINAN ACERCA D ESTE PARA SABER SI EL FINAL QUEDA COMO ESTA O LO CAMBIO PARA QUE ESTEMOS CONFORMES TODOS(SOY CONSIDERADA SABEIS Q NO TODOS LOS AUTORES DEJAN Q VOSOTROS DECIDAN LOS FINALES D SUS FICS?)… **

**POR CIERTO, AKI SALEN DOS CANCIONES: **

**-LO GRANDE QUE ES PERDONAR (VICO-C FEAT GILBERTO ROSAS)**

**-INEVITABLE (SHAKIRA) **

**OS RECOMIENDO QUE LAS PONGAN MIENTRAS LEEN LA PARTE DONDE SALEN VALE?**

**BIEN, BIEN, BASTA DE PARLOTEO. **

**AKI OS DEJO ESTO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE…Y DISCULPADEM OTRA VEZ, PROMETO NO VOLVER A TARDAR MAS DE UNA SEMANA EN ACTUALIZAR…**

**El león no es como lo pintan…**

6. camarón que se duerme… se lo lleva la corriente…

Sophie paso la pagina del libro de historia de la magia algo apesadumbrada. Neville la había plantado en el desayuno y se había largado a buscar yo que se a los jardines.

_Flash-back_

_-pero Neville, son las siete de la mañana ¿Qué vas a hacer a estas horas afuera?-_

_Pero Neville la miró con extrañeza y por toda respuesta, recibió un beso fugaz en la mejilla. _

_-los siento, Sophie, pero tengo que irme…es urgente-la chica asintió mientras se arreglaba la bufanda-no tardo, ¿me esperas para desayunar?-asintió otra vez mientras Nille le sonreía y se perdía en la escalinata de la entrada._

_fin del flash-back _

Había estado esperándole hasta la primera hora de clase pero no llego. Y además, Ginny Weasley tampoco había estado todo ese tiempo. Había algo raro ahí…

Neville le había dicho que eran muy amigos, pero todo el mundo notaba que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Miro por la ventana, el calamar gigante saco uno de sus tentáculos y lo volvió a hundir en la negrura del lago. Suspiró y comenzó a garabatear el resumen de lo que había leído.

Noto que aunque se esforzara, no recordaba nada de nada. Cogió el libro con frustración y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

Sonó la campana.

-bien, muchachos, pueden salir…quiero ese resumen para mañana por la mañana. No lo olviden, 200 palabras-hubo un cuchicheo general mientras todos se levantaban y guardaban sus cosas dentro de las mochilas.

La chica salió del aula arrastrando los pies.

Pasando el resquicio de la puerta sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo.

Se volvió molesta e intentó quitarse de encima al que la sostenía.

-¡me lastimas!-exclamó

-lo siento-y automáticamente la soltaron.

Esa voz… era Neville.

-ah…eres tu-y siguió caminando, Neville tragó saliva mientras se echaba a nadar tras ella.

Como había pensado, estaba enojada.

-Sophie, lo siento, no quería dejarte así pero es que…-

-no te disculpes, esta bien, me da igual-indiferencia inhabitual…

-espera, no te enojes, yo solo, tenia que ir a…-si le decía que ayer se habían dejado el muzo, en el lago, le mataría y le diría que ya no se verían mas a esas horas o algo así…por que la que lo había olvidado había sido ella.

-¿a donde? ¿A pasear con Weasley?-

Neville abrió la boca para contestar pero la última pregunta lo dejó fuera de lugar.

¿A pasear con Weasley?

-¿Ginny?-Sophie refunfuño fulminándole con la mirada.

¿Quién más si no?

-¿ella a que viene?-Sophie se detuvo y se volvió con violencia quedando frente a frente con Neville.

-que ¿a que viene? ¡Es mas que obvio!-Neville la miró ceñudo.

No estaba entendiendo nada, Ginny estaba en clase, o al menos eso sabía, entonces ¿ella que tenia que estar haciendo en esa platica?

-para mi no…no entiendo-Sophie se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta

-pues entonces haced lo que queráis…tengo clase-y tras esto se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro y apretó el paso.

Neville se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Con todo y aun seguía sin entender ¿Qué tenia Ginny que ver en todo eso?

-Sophie…-pero su susurro ni siquiera fue audible para la pared más cercana.

Además, Sophie ya se había ido.

&&&&&&

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala común. SU sala común. Como le gustaba como sonaba aquello. Estaba tomando un merecido descanso después de un arduo día de clases.

Tenía una bebida fría a su lado, su tomo de _Romeo y Julieta_, y el dichoso muzo entre sus brazos… Pobrecilla, estaba toda asustada, su pelaje todo lleno de nudos por la lluvia de la noche…

Ese Neville tenía problemas. Solo se lo pasaba porque había estado _ocupado_ con Lens, que si no…

Sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animalito. Era tan suave.

-ya no te dejare sola con ese par. No te cuidan y te olvidan por ahí-subió al animalito a la par de sus ojos y arrugó la nariz-yo jamás te haré nada así, eres demasiado linda como para que te haga algo parecido-el muzo ronroneo y movió los bigotes parpadeando lentamente. Frotó la nariz contra la del muzo y sintió ganas de estornudar.

¡ACHIS!

-salud-

-gracias-se volvió para ver a la dueña de la voz.

La Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto exaltado mientras dejaba con rapidez al animal en el sofá.

El hecho de que le gustara y se le hiciera tierna, no quería decir que Weasley debía enterarse y creérsela.

-pues nada, es mi sala común y yo llego cuando se me de la gana… te preguntaría lo mismo pero es mas que obvio…-lanzó una mirada acusadora al animal y a Draco al mismo tiempo.

Joder, era tarde. Ya se había dado cuenta.

-ermm...no es lo que parece-Ginny alzó una ceja - bueno, no así…-brazos cruzados -me refiero a que…-manos en las caderas.

¿Y que dedo debía chuparse?

-ahora saldrás con la misma cantaleta de ayer ¿no, quieres decir otra cosa de la que dices…-Draco se levanto y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-pero si todo lo que dije ayer fue lo que quise decir, que tu malinterpretaras y pensaras tonterías no es culpa mía-Ginny se acercó desafiante.

Ahora se la volteaba.

-ahora además de cabrón, mentiroso-Draco estaba punto de responderle algo pero cerro la boca después del último comentario.

¿Él un cabrón? ¿Y un mentiroso?

-no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro Weasley…-Ginny soltó una risa burlona y se sentó a un lado del muchacho, tomó al muzo y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-ella dice que si…y menciono algo de metro sexualidad-el rubio la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-tampoco soy una niñato metro-sexual-Ginny lo miró con cara de no romper un plato

-nadie dijo que lo eras-comenzó ella acariciando al muzo y arrugando la nariz en el trayecto-tú solo te has puesto el saco-Draco abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Maldita Weasley. Tenia razón la muy…

-pero no te apures-interrumpió ella a sus pensamientos-dicen que es tratable. Le diré a Hermione que te recomiendo unos de esos loqueros muggles…creo que les llaman psicológicos-Draco rodó los ojos

-son psicólogos Weasley, y gracias pero no, gracias-corrigió él acercándose y arrebatándole el muzo de los brazos-y disculpa pero tengo cosas que hacer-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y se quitaba los zapatos.

Draco la miró y frunció el ceño.

Su cabello pelirrojo caía por sus hombros y hacía que su piel blanca y pecosa se viera suave y aterciopelada. Sus manos pequeñas, eran hábiles y rápidas cuando ella las pasaba por el cabello o se tallaba los ojos. Sus pestañas largas y graciosas. Sus labios rojos y pequeños…abultados…

…_¿Cómo sería besarlos?..._

Se preguntó Draco a si mismo.

…_tocar su piel pecosa y pasar la mano por su cuello, sus mejillas, sus brazos… su pecho…_

-¿se te ha perdido algo?-preguntó ella con cara divertida.

Lo había visto como le miraba. Y si su hermano le hubiera visto también, lo estaría moliendo a golpes…

-nada Weasley-dijo él saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se encaminó hacia su puerta

-Draco…-el aludido se volvió y la miró con sorpresa.

Le había vuelta a llamar Draco.

Quería decirle que sentía no ir con él el sábado, que algo en ella quería estar con él y no con Harry…

Pero se limitó a sonreír y a mirarlo con suspicacia.

-gracias por lo de en la mañana-el asintió mientras sonreía.

La miro y un sonrojo cruzo su rostro.

Que bonita se veía sonriendo.

Dijo su contraseña y, después de las acostumbradas reverencias, la puerta se abrió dándole paso. La cerró tras de si, no sin antes lanzar un último vistazo a la pelirroja y sonrojarse en el trayecto.

Ginny lo notó; notó aquel sonrojo y la sonrisa. Miró a su lado y notó el libro de _Romeo y Julieta_, lo abrió donde tenía el separador.

-tsk-hizo una pausa y dejó el libro a un lado-ni siquiera ha llegado a la mejor parte-constató en un susurro. Aun así le pareció encantadora la idea de que un chico, al menos, gustara de leer las mismas cursilerías que ella…

Encantador…

Pensó para si mientras sonreía sin notar que Neville estaba en la entrada de la sala mirándolo todo con su sonrisa bobalicona…

&&&&&&

Una semana entera ya había pasado.

Apenas había sido lunes y ya era sábado. Ginny se estiró perezosa a lo largo de su cama mientras se retorcía y bostezaba.

La noche anterior se había desvelado ayudando a Neville a componer una canción para Sophie. Por alguna razón habían reñido y la chica lo evitaba cual Voldemort, así que Neville había decidido disculparse con una canción.

Ese chico tenía algo con la música; era realmente bueno. Lo que nunca entendió fue porque metió acordes con batería, violín y bajo…además le pidió ayuda de segunda voz… como si la fuera cantar con alguien más además de él.

Como sea, les había quedado muy bien, habían terminado a las dos de la madrugada (y eso que Nille ya tenía la mitad de la canción) y si Sophie no se contentaba con eso…entonces era idiota.

Tenía una pereza de las buenas. Una de aquella que solo se te quitaba si te metías a bañar al lago a las siete de la mañana…

O saber que en menos de tres horas, saldrías con Harry Potter…

Se puso colorada con solo recordarlo y sintió como la pereza desaparecía del todo.

Después de tanta espera. De tantos años esperando en que se diera cuenta de que no solo era la hermanita de Ron. Después de tantas noches de desvelo y de insomnio…

Finalmente había dado frutos tanta paciencia.

Se levantó de un salto y abrió su baúl como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida del mundo.

¿Que iba mejor?

Hacia frío así que tenía que usar algo que la protegiera de ello. Pensó que Harry podría quitarle el frío de muchas formas. Sonrió entusiasmada.

Sacó unos vaqueros, una blusa rosa pastel de manga larga y una chaqueta de mezclilla muy mona que le había regalado Bill hace un año. Miró en busca de sus botas rosas pero no las halló. Sacó otra blusa azul celeste y sus zapatos del mismo color.

Era lo bueno de tener con que combinarse. Estuvo tentada en ir a pedirle a Hermione sus zapatos blancos pero, la verdad no quería ver a Harry con esa pinta. Extrañó por primera vez estar en el dormitorio compartido de Griffindor. Así nadie la vería y solo tenía que caminar dos metros hasta la cama de la castaña.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras arrugaba la nariz y se enorgullecía por la elección.

Ese día sería genial. Ya se lo había propuesto y nada ni nadie le impedirían que fuera así.

Tomó sus ropas y la tendió sobre la cama, sacó de unos de sus cajones unas toallas rojas con adornos dorados que tenían grabadas sus iniciales dispuesta a tomar un largo baño de tina en SU cuarto de baño propio con bastantes burbujas y un vaso de cocoa caliente al lado.

Esos eran los privilegios de ser un premio anual. Lástima que Hermione lo hubiera rechazado; estaría feliz cual Harry cuando jugaba Quidditch.

Rió poniéndose colorada por segunda vez en la mañana… hasta para datos tontos recordaba a esos ojos esmeraldas.

Se quitó el pijama y se enredó en el albornoz mientras se calzaba las zapatillas de conejo.

Entró por la puerta que conectaba al baño. Abrió el grifo de la tina y tanteó la temperatura del agua con sus manos. Estaba deliciosa.

Esperó a que se llenara y, cuando estuvo a tope, cerró los grifos, dejó el albornoz y la otra toalla sobre la cómoda de al lado y se metió despacio sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto del agua caliente.

Se acurruco dentro de la tina con afán de quedarse así por largo tiempo. Quería descansar e intentar recuperar el sueño perdido, así que tomó una toalla pequeña de la cómoda y la mojó en el agua caliente; la puso sobre su frente y suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba aún más.

-delicioso-susurró para si mientras caía en un profundo sueño…

&&&&&&

Draco se levantó desganado. Ya era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade.

La noche anterior, la Weasley y Neville se habían quedado hasta tarde componiendo. Terminando, más bien, la canción que él y Nille estaban haciendo juntos (aprovechando que no tenían que entrar a pociones) para la banda y para la torpe de Lens.

Esa chica estaba chiflada.

Cuando Neville le contó sobre su riña, Draco casi le intenta matar.

¿Cómo que la estaba engañando con Ginny? Si era su mejor amiga.

Puso cara de susto y lo ametrallo con miles de preguntas hasta que Neville, divertido por la actitud celosa (cosa totalmente falsa, según el rubio), le explicó que sólo eran suposiciones de Sophie porque pasaba más tiempo con Ginny que con ella.

Draco se tranquilizó al saber que todo había sido un malentendido.

Además, recordó que Weasley estaba colada y desvivida por san Potter.

Mierda.

Así que Neville le pidió ayuda para componer una canción y disculparse con ello.

Draco acepto encantado y entusiasmado en cuanto vio la facilidad que tenía Neville para tocar la guitarra y para cantar y componer…

Ya llevaban la mitad de la canción (con todo e instrumental de los demás chicos de la banda) y llegó Weasley aguando la fiesta y preguntando que hacían.

Siempre metomentodo.

Rodó los ojos mientras recordaba todo aquello y se levanto sin muchas ganas.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello plateado y se rascó inconscientemente el cuello.

Decidió que para empezar bien su día, debía tomar un baño y quitarse la pereza por completo.

No tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Quizás por que no había mucho que hacer ahí, o por que iba solo, o porque no quería ver a la Weasley con Potter…

No es que le importara, claro que no, pero no soportaría ver la cara apoteósica de Potter con Weasley tomada de su brazo. Si los viera así, no dudaría en irle a romper la cara con sus propias manos…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Asintió para si decidido y sacó de uno de sus cajones las toallas verdes con sus iniciales bordadas en plateado.

Entró por la puerta que conectaba al baño y se dejó las toallas sobre el watter para después ir hasta el lavabo y cepillarse los dientes. Cargó el cepillo con pasta dental y ya lo llevaba su boca cuando miró por el espejo…

Se volvió asustado y miró hacia la tina de baño. El cepillo cayó bajo el lavabo embarrando toda la pasta en el azulejo blanco.

¡Pero si era Weasley! ¡Y estaba tomando un baño! Y ¡merlín! ¡Estaba sin nada de ropa!

De no ser por las burbujas, no dejaría nada a su imaginación. Se tapó los ojos por instinto y apenado se volvió con rapidez.

-lo siento, no te he visto Weasley… ahora mismo me largo-se disculpo mientras caminaba a ciegas con una mano al frente y la otra cubriendo sus ojos con bochorno.

Espero un insulto de aquellos que solo Ginny decía: con palabrotas y maldiciones de las buenas. Pero Ginny no dijo nada, de hecho, parecía que no le había escuchado.

Se viró extrañado y la miró ceñudo.

-¿no piensas decirme nada?-

Sin respuesta.

-¿Weasley?-

Se acercó sigiloso hasta quedar de pie junto a la tina.

Pasó una mano frente a ella, pero parecía estar hundida completamente en sueños.

Acercó su rostro ceñudo y la miró con detenimiento.

Dormía. Profundamente.

Metió una de sus manos al agua para chequear la temperatura.

Estaba deliciosa. Tanto, que por un momento pasó por su cabeza que sería bastante placentero estar ahí dentro; junto con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y sacó la mano con rapidez. Que tonterías estaba pensando.

Miró el rostro de la chica. Estaba sonriendo.

Debía estar soñando en san Potter.

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con pesadumbre.

Su nariz salpicada de pecas se arrugó con gracia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Esos labios…

Estiró la mano y alargó su dedo índice y lo acercó con lentitud hasta los labios de ella. Como si estuviera cometiendo un delito los rozó, ávido de tacto. Como pensó, estaban suaves, abultados y…

Alejó su mano asustado.

¿Que era todo eso? Él, Draco Malfoy ¿Tocándole los labios a una Weasley desnuda y dormida?

Merlín. Algo estaba mal.

La miró nuevamente y suspiró aliviado.

Por lo menos tenía los pies en la tierra. Era un alivio que prefiriera salir con Potter que con él. Pero… si no le importaba, que va. No le importaba ¿a que no?

Le miró los labios, curioso. Como si fueran un caramelo nuevo que estaba ansioso por probar cualquier niño pequeño.

¿Vainilla? ¿Fresa? ¿Sandía tal vez?

¿A que sabrían?

Se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar a cinco centímetros de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Se relamió como lobo hambriento… sólo los probaría y ya. Ni que quisiera besarla.

Se acercó un poquito más y sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió el aliento tibio de la chica. Aspiró con suavidad y cerró los ojos…

Casi rozarlos, se detuvo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ginny se estaba revolviendo. Despertaba.

Joder.

Se levanto deprisa y corrió hasta el watter, tomó sus toallas y salió por la puerta a su habitación.

Ginny abrió los ojos y sonrió. Que sueño más reparador. Aspiró con indiferencia y percibió un olor conocido.

Ese aroma… cuero, bosque y lluvia sobre menta…

Peculiar de Draco Malfoy.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y se enredaba en el albornoz. Debió estar soñando algo con él. Soltó el tapón y dejó que el agua se fuera.

Se calzó las zapatillas y caminó hasta el lavabo. Se miró la cara. Las ojeras estaban menos pronunciadas. Sonrió con alegría. Ya se iba cuando bajó la vista y observó la mancha azul pastel de pasta dental a lo largo del azulejo blanco. Siguió las huellas y dio con un cepillo dental que tenía pinta de ser carísimo (más caro que cualquier cepillo dental común, y contando que no tenia ninguna gracia más que el color plateado).

Lo tomó y lo depositó en su lugar. Apagó las luces y salió hacia su dormitorio. No recordaba haber visto aquella mancha cuando había entrado. Supuso que la noche anterior, Draco lo había tirado por accidente.

No le dio importancia y comenzó a vestirse.

Después de todo, era un día para no estresarse, sería un día genial…

-estuvo cerca-susurró Draco tras su puerta. Su piel pálida, se notaba albina por el susto que había pasado.

Se llevó los dedos hasta su boca. Aún sentía arder los labios contra aquel aliento tibio.

Tragó saliva y le supo agria mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. Algo estaba pasando, y fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno.

&&&&&&

-Mina- la muchacha no contestó y se limitó a seguir escribiendo

-anda Mina, debemos planear algo para la salida a Hogsmeade. Allá no estará acompañada de nadie la comadreja y podremos hacerle cuanto queramos-la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pansy, en serio hay muchas cosas mejor que hacer. Deja tu obsesión con Weasley de una buena vez. Dudo que Draco te mire algún día si sigues en ese plan-Pansy la ametralló con una mirada fría.

-¿quien dice que estoy obsesionada?-Mina se levantó dejando el pergamino aun lado.

-¡merlín, si es mas que obvio! Me enfermas, te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar alguno de esos dos nombres vomito. Deja de una vez de pensar que el mundo gira en torno a ti y tus venganzas estúpidas, la gente normal tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-Pansy se levantó y miró a Mina con odio.

-estás celosa-siseó ella

Mina bufó y tomó sus cosas.

-¿de ti? ¿Alguien que no tiene amigos y ha intimidado a la mitad de la casa solo por una tontería, ¿de tu asqueroso aspecto? ¿O de tus obsesiones ambiguas e ilógicas?...no Pansy, esos no son celos… se llama lástima-y sin más se fue dejando a Pansy parada y con las palabras en la boca.

La pelinegra se dejó caer en la silla mientras analizaba cada palabra que había dicho Mina y las repasaba como película dentro de su mente.

Dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa.

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Mina y todos los demás, tenían razón…

&&&&&&

-ermm… ¿A donde quieres ir?-Ginny dio una mordida a la barra de chocolate.

En realidad no le importaba a donde, mientras él estuviera con ella, todo estaba bien.

-a donde quieras-Harry asintió mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez la chaqueta por sobre la escayola.

-¿vamos a las tres escobas?-Ginny asintió ladeando la cabeza.

Llevaban la mañana recorriendo Hogsmeade. Habían ido a Honeydukes a comprar lo que parecía un cargamento para toda una semana de ranas de chocolate; pasearon por la plaza central, alrededor de la fuente y habían decidido quedarse en una banca un rato.

Se sentaron y platicaron mientras las ranas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Hasta que Ginny sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba se levantó y le ofreció dar la vuelta al ojiverde.

Y ahí estaban, decidiendo que hacer.

Ginny se ajustó la bufanda y al hacerlo, recordó inevitablemente a Malfoy.

Sus manos alrededor suyo, tan sobreprotectoras, a pesar de ser tan frías para todo; tan autómatas, calculando cada movimiento que hacían. Como hubiera deseado que esas manos fueran las que se acomodaban la chaqueta al lado suyo.

Entraron a las tres escobas frotándose las manos. Vaya que hacia frío ¡y apenas era otoño!

Se sentaron en la mesa de hasta el fondo. No había mucha gente, así que el lugar estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Madame Rosmerta se acercó con su sonrisa coqueta.

-hola cielo, ¿qué toman?-preguntó a Harry y sonrió a ambos.

-cerveza de mantequilla, por favor… ¿Ginny?-ella asintió.

-lo mismo, por favor-madame Rosmerta anotó y con la varita convoco ambos pedidos.

-que lo disfruten-y se fue moviendo las caderas.

-pero si estas temblando-observó Harry mientras Ginny se frotaba las manos.

Se estaba tardando.

-no es nada, seguro que se me quita en un rato-el muchacho asintió dejando a una pelirroja desilusionada.

De seguro Draco le hubiera dado su chaqueta; o mejor, le hubiera rodeado los hombros con su brazo; o más aún, la hubiera…

Cerró los ojos y se los tallo con firmeza. Vaya estupideces, pensando en Malfoy cuando estaba con Harry.

-que bien que Ron y Hermione tenían planes ¿no?-preguntó Harry mientras sorbía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla

-supongo-contesto ella

-me hacía falta estar lejos de ellos un rato. Siento que para ellos es muy sencillo hacer como si no tuvieran a nadie alrededor… es tan desagradable ¿Ya me entiendes cierto?-Ginny asintió. Seguramente tampoco le sería grato a ella estar viendo como cada cinco segundos Hermione estaba colgada de Ron.

Arrugó la nariz con hastío de sólo pensarlo.

De pronto, alguien entró a las tres escobas con su bufanda de Griffindor bien arreglada y el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado en una trenza.

Harry se levantó al verla entrar. Abrió la boca y miró a Ginny sorprendido.

Julie caminó hasta donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa enorme.

-hola Harry. Nani-Ginny saludó con la mano mientras Julie se sentaba en un banco al lado de Harry quien se sentó y miro a ambas chicas sin saber que decir.

-perdona por adelantarme pero, es que ya no aguantaba estar con aquellos dos. Son tan desagradables cuando se ponen con cariñitos-Harry asintió.

Ginny miró a Harry y luego a Julie sin entender. ¿Adelantarse? ¿A que?

-¿esperas a Neville, Nani? Por que no le he visto-Ginny negó mientras fruncía el ceño. Ese diminutivo le estaba fastidiando.

-no, se ha quedado en Hogwarts-Julie pestañeo rápido haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran de forma rara.

-bien ¿esperas a alguien más o quieres que te acompañemos?-Ginny la miró ceñuda y luego miró a Harry quien se estaba limpiando las gafas con la única mano libre.

¿Acompañarla? ¡Pero si Harry estaba ahí!

-no gracias Julie, Harry se queda conmigo-Julie fue la que miró extraño esta vez

Pero el que hablo fue Harry.

-lo siento gin, es que, ya había quedado con Julie desde antes-se levanto y puso dos galeones en la mesa-gracias por esperar conmigo-Julie se levantó y sonrió nuevamente mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta a Harry.

Ginny se levantó también para sorpresa de los otros dos Griffindor.

¿Cómo que había quedado con Julie? ¿No había quedado con ella y Julie había llegado de pronto?

¡Tenían una cita maldición!

-pero, tu y yo… Harry ¿Julie y tu…?-el ojiverde las miró nuevamente sin saber que decir.

Ginny suavizó el gesto dejándose caer con abatía en el banco.

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora entendía por que le había pedido salir "como amigos"…

Mierda. Que tonta que se sentía.

-Nani ¿Estas bien?-Ginny asintió intentando dibujar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

Además, estaba difícil sonreír después de darse cuenta de que una rubia que se empeña en llamarte con un diminutivo raro te ha quitado la cita que has esperado desde hace milenios sin nada de esfuerzo.

-si, que va-miró a Harry y sonrió con amargura-será mejor que os vayáis. No vaya a ser que llueva-Harry intentó decir algo pero Ginny se le adelantó-gracias por acompañarme Harry. Que se diviertan-se levantó, se abotonó la chaqueta y los dejó ahí parados echando a andar a donde fuera, siempre y cuando, estuviese lejos de Harry…

Salió de las tres escobas, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, echo a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron hacia el castillo y no paró hasta llegar al lago.

Se sentó en el césped y sin siquiera sentirlo rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué siempre le sucedía esto a ella? ¿Por qué se había enamorado tan tontamente de alguien que jamás lo estaría de ella? ¿Por qué capto hasta los últimos momentos que la cita no era ella si no Julie?

Y lloró. Lloró Como nunca lo había hecho. Lloró decidiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría por Harry. Sintió que su cuerpo se secaba, que no quedaba ni una sola gota dentro de ella y entonces paró. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y con ayuda de las manos hizo una bandeja. Las metió en el agua fría y se enjugó las lágrimas. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se levantó. Caminó con lentitud hacia el castillo. Aspirando el aroma del otoño y la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Entró con paso lento, como intentando pasar desapercibida de todos los que habían decidido quedarse en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade.

-Ginny ¿Cómo te ha ido en Hogsmeade?-esa era Luna, pero con un vistazo había sido más que suficiente para saber que no le había ido bien.

Ginny ni siquiera se volvió para ver a Luna, simplemente siguió caminando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la capa invisible de Harry. Pero lo pensó un momento y regresó.

-¡ey Luna! ¿Tienes papel y pluma?-la rubia la miró con extrañeza y le extendió lo que pidió sin interrogantes-gracias-la pelirroja los tomó y camino hacia el gran salón.

Se sentó y se mordió el labio inferior con frenesí. Comenzó a escribir y no paró hasta llenar con su impecable y cursiva letra ambos lados del papel.

Lo releyó y corrigió para revisarlo una última vez y sonrió satisfecha mientras lo doblaba y se lo guardaba en la bolsa de los vaqueros. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su sala común.

Llegó hasta su torre. Dio su contraseña; entró y con paso decidido fue hasta el baño.

Ya llegaba cando escuchó una melodía desde la habitación de Malfoy.

La puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar el sonido de un violín y una guitarra acústica.

Se acercó con lentitud y asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama tocando el violín mientras Neville, con la pierna recargada en una silla, le acompañaba con la guitarra.

-vas lento Draco-el rubio paró mientras Neville se acercaba-vuelve a intentar pero más rápido-Draco asintió mientras se acomodaba el violín. Comenzó a tocar mientras Neville y Ginny escuchaban.

-ese acorde no suena bien rápido… ¿Por qué no mejor lo recortamos y ya? Siento que sonaría mejor si lo recortáramos y le dejáramos los acordes originales-Neville asintió pensativo.

-hazlo así, quiero escuchar-el rubio asintió mientras volvía a tocar el acorde.

Ahora si que sonaba bien.

-perfecto-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-bien, toquémosla una vez más y si queda bien, iremos por los demás para ponerle los arreglos-propuso Nille volviendo a su posición cerca en la silla

-de acuerdo-contestó Draco

Y comenzaron a tocar. Draco inició la entrada y Neville entró después. Realmente él sólo acompañaba a Draco y lo guiaba porque casi toda la canción llevaba como base el violín. Ginny cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba.

Y de pronto los abrió con rapidez.

Era la canción que había estado componiendo con Nille la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny entró con los ojos abiertos hasta las órbitas. Neville y Draco se volvieron y la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos.

-por eso le pusiste esos arreglos tan locos…-dijo como poseída mientras los dos jóvenes se acercaban a ella-por que te ayudaran ¿cierto?-Neville se acercó a donde Ginny y la condujo a la cama donde se sentó

-gin, pensaba decírtelo cuando la presentáramos pero… bueno, ahora ya lo sabes-Ginny tragó saliva y miró a ambos chicos mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville.

-me gusta-agregó ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron aliviados.

Ginny les miró leyéndoles el pensamiento.

-¿pensaron que no sería así?-Draco se adelanto negando con la cabeza

-pensamos que no te agradaría la idea de que formáramos un grupo-aclaró el rubio mientras se acomodaba con torpeza el violín entre los brazos.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. No sabían si pedirle opinión o disculparse por haberla excluido del proyecto. De todos modos Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Sacó el pedazo arrugado de pergamino de la bolsa de los vaqueros y se la extendió a Neville.

-esto…quiero que me des una opinión-Neville lo tomó y lo desdobló para leerlo con rapidez y ver a Ginny ceñudo.

-¿es una canción?-Ginny asintió

Draco los miró y se acercó con intención de husmear un poco.

-¿puedo?-Neville le entregó el pergamino

La leyó y al final sonrió.

-es buena Weasley…-Ginny le sonrió mientras un sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas.

-podemos meterle arreglos en guitarra-Ginny miró a Neville quien le sonreía y ponía cara de compositor famoso.

-¿de veras? Sería genial y…si no es mucha molestia quisiera que me dejaran cantarla cuando le toques la canción a Sophie-ambos muchachos se miraron y asintieron casi instantáneamente.

-te tendrás que preparar… lo haremos mañana-

Domingo…mmm…era un buen día para hacer locuras y ¿por que no? para ayudar a hacerlas…

-bien, entonces debo empezar con esto. Draco, ¿puedes ir por los chicos para que terminemos esto de una buena vez?-el rubio asintió mientras caminaba a ala salida, no sin antes mandarle un miradita de preocupación a Ginny.

Cuando Draco desapareció Neville se acomodó al lado de Ginny y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó como para que prefieras regresar y dejar plantado a Harry?-la pelirroja le miró con los ojos nublados.

Se limpió con avidez. Había prometido que ni una sola lagrima más. Y así sería.

-esta saliendo con Julie-contestó ella mientras Nille fruncía el ceño.

-¿Julie? Pero si ella esta con Hermione y Ron, yo vi cuando se fueron antes de venir aquí-Ginny negó con frenesí mientras se levantaba y respiraba hondo.

Tal como pensó, Neville estaba igual o más confundido que ella.

-así fue al inicio, pero todo estaba planeado para que Harry estuviese conmigo un rato y después llegara Julie. Desde que llegamos a Hogsmeade dijo que había quedado con ellos en Honeydukes a tal hora y, no se me hizo nada extraño. Pero Julie llegó antes de la hora en que acordaron y…me di cuenta de todo. Harry se hizo el loco, como si estuviera acompañándome a esperar a alguien y después, se levanto y se largó con ella-Ginny se volvió y Neville tenía la boca abierta

-pero…-

-Julie no sabía nada, estaba igual de sorprendida que yo-agregó ella antes de que Neville dijera nada.

-le aclaraste las cosas a Harry y le dijiste que es un gilipollas ¿cierto?-Ginny bajó la vista apenada-¡Ginny! Debiste haberlo hecho-Nille se acercó hasta donde ella y le tomó por la barbilla, le levantó el rostro y la miró con mirada reprobatoria.

Ginny hizo mueca de perrito regañado. No soportaba que Nille la mirara así.

-lo se pero es que Julie tampoco tiene la culpa de nada y aunque Harry fue un gilipollas conmigo, debió de habérselo dicho a ella. Parece que en verdad se gustan-Nille asintió y la miró.

-de acuerdo-la tomó por los hombros y le abrazó.

-¡OH Nille! No tienes idea de lo tonta que me sentí-el castaño rió mientras se separaban y salían a la sala común.

-empecemos esto ¿quieres?-Ginny asintió mientras tomaba el pedazo de pergamino y Nille comenzaba a tocar unos acordes en su guitarra.

Ginny sintió como las lágrimas se atoraban en su garganta.

Draco se movió con rapidez y salió por un pelo de ser visto hacia la sala común de Slytherin. No pensaba quedarse a escuchar, pero había olvidado las partituras en su habitación. No quiso entrar, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Por alguna razón, no le había colado muy bien la idea de Ginny sollozando por la basura de san Potter. Una rabia, un sentimiento extraño, le recorría cada mililitro de su sangre; sentía la corriente caliente. Hirviendo.

No le permitiría hacerla derramar ni una lágrima más por él.

Ni una sola lagrima… ni una más…

&&&&&&&

Draco llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba desierta.

Ya se iba cuando escuchó unos sollozos.

Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta donde provenían.

Y ahí en una esquina de la sala común, estaba tirada Pansy llorando a lágrima tendida.

-Pansy… ¿estas bien?-la pelinegra se levantó de golpe y se limpió las lagrimas apenada.

-Draco, yo…lo siento es que-Draco le escudriñó con la mirada.

Pansy estaba volviendo a ser la misma chica linda, comprensiva y tímida que a él le gustaba.

Sin saber muy bien porque, le extendió los brazos y esperó una respuesta.

No tuvo que decirlo siquiera, Pansy se arrojó a sus brazos mientras seguía llorando.

-dioses, ya me dejaron sola…no se que hacer, he causado muchos problemas y ya estoy harta. Solo quería llamar tu atención-

-no era la forma Pansy-la pelinegra subió la mirada y le escudriño.

-lo siento Draco, pero extraño tanto aquellos tiempos en que éramos tan amigos…-ambos suspiraron mientras Draco se separaba y se iban a sentar en una sofá.

-tu te alejaste. Nunca supe porque… pero tu lo decidiste así. No pude hacer nada-Pansy sonrió con amargura mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

-lo siento… espero algún día me perdones-Draco sonrió del lado.

¿Cómo no iba a disculparle?

-sabes que si… a ti no te podría no disculpar nada…aun así, necesitas ayuda. No estás actuando muy normal, golpearte y pelearte con comadrejas no era parte de tu actitud de antes-Pansy rió mientras se soplaba la nariz.

-lo se, intentaré cambiar. Te quiero de vuelta Draco-el rubio asintió mientras se levantaba.

-yo también-Pansy sonrió dejando ver sus blanquísimos dientes.

-¿sabes? Me alegro de que la Weasley me diera mi merecido. Si no jamás hubiera entendido-Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-ella no tenía intención de hacerte nada. Solo se defendía. Aún así jamás le he escuchado decir nada sobre ti-Pansy se levantó y caminó hasta donde él.

-que bien que siempre llegabas a defenderla, si no, le hubiera intentado matar-Draco frunció el ceño y le miró con rudeza.

-pero si yo jamás…-

-tengo que aceptarlo…-interrumpió Pansy-para traer colado a medio Hogwarts debe de tener alguna gracia… ¿no eres el único que esta partido por ella sabes?-

-¿a no?-quiso saber él.

De acuerdo, había metido la pata ¡él no estaba partido por Weasley! no lo estaba… ¿lo estaba?

-sólo prométeme algo…-pidió ella mientras se acercaba más a Draco quien asintió mientras pasaba saliva-no le dejarás cambiar por nada del mundo-el muchacho rió y asintió.

Esa era su Pansy. La que aceptaba perder, que era tierna y sabía que decir y en que momento.

Era una lástima que ya no le gustara ella y ahora estuviera partido por…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la pelinegra que le sonreía.

-te lo prometo-corroboró él.

&&&&&&

-vamos chicos, es tarde- gritó Nille mientras corría por el pasillo con la guitarra en una mano y la papeleta firmada por Dumbledore y McGonagall en la otra.

Los Slytherin corrían tras él. Crabbe con el bajo, Goyle con sus partituras y Blaise con sus baquetas.

Draco iba hasta atrás. Caminado rápido pero sin correr, con su precioso stradivarius en su maletín. A su lado, Ginny se terminaba de arreglar el cabello.

Llegaron al las mazmorras y entraron a una especialmente grande donde estaban sus instrumentos y algunos amplificadores.

-Nille, ¿Cómo hacen que funcionen si son artefactos muggles que no sirven en Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny mientras todos se acomodaban en su respectivo lugar y con su respectivo instrumento.

-es magia Weasley-aclaró Draco mientras sacaba su violín y lo apuntaba con la varita, mismo que hicieron todos con los amplificadores y los instrumentos.

Draco tocó unos acordes que mágicamente se amplificaron. Todos hicieron la misma prueba. Nille con la guitarra, Goyle con el piano, Crabbe con el bajo y Blaise con la batería.

-estamos listos-anunció Neville

-iremos primero nosotros, después sigue tu canción Weasley-concretó Draco mientras varios estudiantes comenzaban a entrar mirando a su alrededor como si estuvieran perdidos. Ginny asintió mientras se bajaba de la tarima donde estaban ellos y se colocó en una orilla del escenario.

Entraron chicos y chicas de todas las casas. Harry, Ron, Julie y Hermione venían juntos. Julie estaba agarrada del brazo de Harry y Ginny se los quedo mirando un momento. Sintió una punzada en el ombligo y tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y fue hasta donde ellos con una sonrisa que aparentaba naturalidad.

-¡ey gin!-saludó Hermione mientras sonreía de lado.

-hola chicos-saludó la pelirroja

Se puso al lado de Hermione y la castaña le miró preocupada.

-estas bien ¿cierto?-preguntó la castaña.

-¿por que no habría de estarlo?-Ginny miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que podía mentirle a cualquiera menos a ella-no, pero lo estaré-constató mientras ambas sonreían.

-siento no habértelo dicho pero… ni yo lo sabía. Reñí con Ron por no habértelo dicho y por habérselo guardado, pero ya sabes, los hombres parecen nenitas guardándose juramentos sin importarles nada más-Ginny hizo un gesto despectivo y le guiño un ojo

-no te preocupes, ya pasó-Hermione asintió y de pronto la voz de Neville resonó por toda la mazmorra

-hola a todos, les agradezco que vinieran…mmm… pues empezaremos con esta canción que está dedicada para alguien muy especial-miró hacia abajo y sonrió a Sophie que lo miraba indiferente-Sophie, espero te guste y la entiendas…- la muchacha miró al suelo mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

Neville le lanzó una señal a Blaise quien levantó las baquetas y comenzó a contar.

-1, 2…1, 2, 3, 4-y entonces fluyó la música del violín de Draco…

Eran acordes largos y bonitos tenían un instintivo significado. Neville se adelantó y comenzó a cantar.

_n:Se que te hice mil heridas_

_casi imposibles de sanar_

_y nadie gana la partida_

_pues tú allí y yo acá_

Y entró Draco con Blaise en la batería…

_d:cuando el orgullo no te deja_

_entrar en tiempo y en razón_

_hay que callar todas sus quejas_

_y hacerle caso al corazón_

Ambos muchachos miraron a un par de ojos distintos… Neville a sus violetas y Draco a unas avellanas…

_n:¿Por que llorar?_

_¿Por qué vivir así?_

Draco caminó hasta Neville mientras seguía tocando

_d:¿Por qué pensar para volver a mí?_

Neville lo miró asintiendo

_n:¿Qué importa ya que tienen que decir?_

Y los dos juntos cerraron los ojos y se compenetraron con la canción.

_dúo:Si vine ya, vine por ti,_

_Sólo por ti… ay amor_

Y Neville comenzó el coro mirando a Sophie quien lo miraba con infinita ternura y una sonrisa de lado.

_n:No me mates más con ese rencor_

_no me tires mas con la soledad_

_y no hagas alianzas con el dolor_

_no empeores mi realidad_

_d:te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor_

_te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad_

_Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_mire lo grande que es perdonar_

Goyle entró con el piano dándole un toque romántico a la canción.

_n:Y No me mates más con ese rencor_

_y no me tires mas con la soledad_

_y no hagas alianzas con el dolor_

_no empeores mi realidad_

_d:te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor_

_te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad_

_Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_mire lo grande que es perdonar_

_n:doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_DÚO: mire lo grande que es perdonar_

Un estallido de aplausos resonó en toda la mazmorra mientras todos los chicos seguían tocando con ganas de jamás parar. Era como transportarse a un lugar mágico. Sentían la energía y la adrenalina correr cada parte de su complexión.

_d:Que vas a hacer en nuestra esquina_

_Al realizar que ya no estoy_

_Que vas a hacer con esta ruina_

_Si tú no estas no se quien soy_

_n:Si ya no duermes en la noche_

_Si tu sonrisa ya no esta_

_Si nada dejan los reproches_

_Regresa y no mires atrás_

Instintivamente, Ginny se fue acercando al escenario, mirando a Draco sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

_d:¿Por que llorar?_

_¿Por qué vivir así?_

_n:¿Por qué pensar para volver a mí?_

_d:¿Qué importa ya que tienen que decir?_

_dúo:Si vine ya, vine por ti,_

_Sólo por ti… ay amor_

Y sintió como lo miraba Ginny. Como le escudriñaba su mirada y desvió la vista.

_d:No me mates más con ese rencor_

_no me tires mas con la soledad_

_no hagas alianzas con el dolor_

_no empeores mi realidad_

_n:yo te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor_

_te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad_

_Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_mire lo grande que es perdonar_

_n:Y No me mates más con ese rencor_

_no me tires mas con la soledad_

_y no hagas alianzas con el dolor_

_no empeores mi realidad_

_d:yo te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor_

_te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad_

_Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_mire lo grande que es perdonar_

_n:doy lo que sea para que tu corazón_

_mire lo grande que es perdonar_

Y Ginny seguía mirándole, como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Draco siguió cantando y la miró. La miró como ella lo miraba a él. Unos metros atrás, unos ojos verdes miraban todo aquello y los nudillos se le ponían blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

_d:Hay heridas_

_n:Ayyy amor_

_d:Imposibles de sanar_

_n:Que hacer con este amor_

_d:Nadie gana la partida_

_n:No se quien soy me mata este dolor_

_d:Porque llorar porque sufrir así si hoy vine por ti_

_n:A decirte_

_d:Amor_

_n:Regresa y no mires atrás_

_d:Que hacer con este amor_

_n:No, no, no empeores la realidad_

_d:No se quien soy_

_n:Te doy mi vida, te doy mi sangre_

_d:Me mata este dolor_

_n:Yo, yo aun te venero_

_n:Ayyy amor_

_d:Que vas a hacer al realizar que ya no estoy aquí_

_n:Que hacer con este amor_

_d:Si ya no duermes en la noche y nada dejan los reproches corazón_

_n:No se quien soy me mata este dolor_

_d:Regresa a mi_

_n:Te doy hasta la luna_

_d:Amor_

_n:Yo mi vida entera_

_d:Que hacer con este amor_

_n:Y como tu no hay ninguna_

_d:No se quien soy_

_Dúo:No mires atrás…_

Todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Neville y Draco dieron las gracias y bajaron del escenario.

-hola-saludo Neville a Sophie

-hola-saludo ella sonrojada

-¿te ha gustado?-ella asintió.

-cantas bien y tocas hermoso-Neville sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano-pero, besas muchísimo mejor-y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se puso de puntitas y lo besó furtivamente.

Todos a su alrededor les aplaudieron y se dispersaron para darles privacidad. Se separaron lentamente.

-¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-Sophie rió y arrugó la nariz

-siento haber dudado de ti. Y de Ginny claro-Nille asintió

Sophie se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-¿podemos ir a otro lado? Hay demasiada gente y así no se pueden ver bien las estrellas-Nille rió abochornado y le acarició el rostro.

-espera-y corrió a donde Ginny quien asintió sin siquiera haber escuchado una palabra.

Estaba bien, así ella podía relajarse antes de cantar. Y Nille podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se abrió paso y salió de la mazmorra.

Caminó hasta una ventana (la única en el piso a decir verdad) y dejó que el viento rozara su rostro. Que delicia.

Disfrutando y despejándose de todo. En eso estaba cuando sintió el contacto de una mano sobre su cintura.

Por un momento pensó en quitarla. Pero, le resultaba tan raro.

No se volvió. Era Draco. Tenía que ser él. Le dejaría así hasta que él decidiera cambiar la situación.

-¿Por qué no has cantado?-

¡Merlín! Ese no era Draco…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se viró quedando cara a cara con el rey de roma.

-¡Harry!-y como si su mano quemara su piel se alejó lo más que pudo

-¿Quién más si no?-preguntó él acomodándose la chaqueta en al escayola

-ermm… nadie, es solo que… ¿Dónde esta Julie?-Harry se encogió de hombros

-me parece que se ha quedado charlando con Zabinni-

-ya…-

Se quedaron callados mirando al suelo. Pasaron unos 30 segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Para variar, después de lo que había hecho y se atrevía a tomarle por la cintura. Cínico.

Lo peor, pensó Ginny, es que lo había confundido con Draco… nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Y peor aún, se sorprendió al analizar que de haber sido Draco y no Harry, no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro… a menos, claro, de que fuera para acercarlo más.

Y sin siquiera notarlo sonrió y se sonrojo pensando en ello.

-me voy, tengo que cantar-anunció ella mientras caminaba hacia la mazmorra.

-no, espera-la detuvo por la muñeca.

Días antes, hubiera esperado hasta la muerte. Ahora, extrañamente, sólo quería regresar y no estar con él.

-tengo que irme Harry-

-déjala Potter-y soltó la muñeca de Ginny.

Draco estaba de pie a unos dos metros de ellos con la varita en alto y con gesto relajado.

Ginny los miró a ambos y corrió hasta estar lejos de Harry y un poco cerca de Draco. Mientras caminaba Harry la seguía con la mirada, como esperando que con ello la chica se volviera y regresara hasta donde él. Pero nada de eso pasó.

-¿siempre tienes que meterte donde no te llaman Malfoy?-el rubio se encogió de hombros y miró a Ginny con su mirada especial.

-no veo que Weasley se queje-Harry bufó y se acercó mientras sacaba la varita

-¿Qué te traes con Ginny?-Draco levantó una ceja

-¿y se supone que yo soy el que se mete donde no lo llaman? Tsk-chasqueó la lengua y camino hacia Harry poniéndose en guardia.

Ginny los miró y puso gesto preocupante. Lo último que deseaba era que pelearan.

-sabes que con una vuelta de la varita te hago papilla ¿cierto?-

-me han dicho cara rajada, pero me gustaría averiguarlo por mi mismo-

-perfecto-

-perfecto-repitió Draco y ambos se 'prepararon para lanzar su hechizo…

-_¡impedime…!_-

-¡alto!-Ginny se interpuso entre ambos

Una mirada triunfal de ojos grises se cruzó con una verde e impactada.

-pero Ginny…-

-dije alto Harry-corroboró ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-está bien-cedió él bajando la varita y mirándola con resentimiento-pero no entiendo tu actitud-Ginny rodó los ojos mientras sentía aquel hueco por el ombligo nuevamente

-mira quien habla señor abandona citas-y notó como Harry tragaba saliva con dificultad

-Ginny, eso…ermm, no suelo hacerlo pero es que Julie y…-

-Tsk-

Ese había sido Draco.

-no te metas Malfoy-

-me meto donde se me da la gana Potter-Harry volvió a acercarse con gesto amenazante

-lárgate. Esto es cosa de Ginny y mía-

Ginny pensó que Draco retrocedería, que se alejaría, que la dejaría sola con Harry, pero contrario a todo aquello se adelantó hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

-me iré solo si Ginny lo desea-la susodicha se volvió y le miró el perfil con los ojos como platos.

¿Le había llamado Ginny o estaba sorda?

De pronto Draco se viró y la miró a los ojos; Ginny desvió la mirada y cayó en cuenta de que esperaban que respondiera.

-aquí el que se va es Harry-el ojiverde la miró con extrañeza

-pero…-

-ya la has oído. Lárgate Potter-y antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, la mano de Draco fue a tomar la de Ginny.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja y sus ojos avellana tuvieron que parpadear antes de adaptarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y Harry, mirando como piedra como se apretaban las manos de Draco y de Ginny, sacudió la cabeza intentando entender lo que estaba viendo. Caminó al lado de ellos y se siguió de largo hasta volver a la mazmorra donde todo el mundo tomaba el receso.

Ya estaba, se había largado.

Draco miró de reojo a Ginny sin soltarla aún. La chica estaba con la vista clavada en la ventana frente a ella, mirando al horizonte o al menos así parecía.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros mientras apretaba por inercia la mano de Draco. Se sentía bastante estúpida ahí parada al lado del rubio sin hacer nada más que tomarle la mano.

Pero que satisfacción había sentido cuando le había cogido la mano y lo más raro de todo, es que en ningún momento recordó a Harry o pensó en nada que tuviera que ver con él. Todo era ella y los ojos grises a su lado.

-me has llamado Ginny-susurró ella buscando la mirada del rubio

-así te llamas-constató él mientras le escudriñaba con la mirada los ojos avellana

-gracias-y le sonrió mientras los rojos cabellos se ladeaban junto con su cabeza. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada más. Le encantaba mirarla sonreír y ese era el momento para hacerlo a sus anchas.

Se miraron, se miraron largamente sabiendo que todo estaba bien por un minuto que pareció eterno…

Y ahí fue cuando Ginny sintió de nuevo la protección de la burbuja con la que sólo Draco le podía rodear. La burbuja donde se sentía segura en un ciento por ciento. La burbuja de los dos. SU burbuja.

-tenemos que volver…-dijo Draco de pronto haciendo que aquella atmósfera se disolviera con una sutileza que casi lastimaba a Ginny.

Pero era verdad, tenían que volver. Sin soltarle la mano se viró y caminó hacia la mazmorra con paso seguro y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Entraron y se soltaron para abrirse paso entre los estudiantes y poder llegar a la tarima.

Estando arriba, notaron que Neville ya estaba ahí esperándoles y a los demás ocupando sus lugares.

Ginny miró hacia el público y sintió remordimiento cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Harry quien estaba conversando alegremente con Julie que hacía movimientos extraños con las manos, como si estuviera tamborileando o tocando la batería.

Draco hizo aparecer una guitarra acústica mientras que Neville se acomodaba la eléctrica. Goyle suplió su piano por un moderno teclado electrónico y Blaise y Crabbe ajustaban notas juntos.

Ginny se acercó al frente de la tarima y respiró hondo alejando todos los nervios. Era su turno.

Se apuntó la garganta con la varita para amplificar su voz.

-hola de nuevo-saludó con alegría mientras todos le aplaudían y le miraban atentos-espero estén listos para esta otra parte y que ojalá todos encuentren como nosotros razones para sentir… para sincerarse, para ser ustedes mismos en la música-todos sonrieron mientras la alentaban aplaudiendo-espero les guste…-

Blaise alzó las baquetas y comenzó a contar.

-1, 2…1, 2, 3, 4-y entonces fluyó la música de la guitarra de Draco junto con la voz suave de Ginny.

_Si es cuestión de confesar_

_No se preparar café_

_Y no entiendo de football_

_Creo que alguna vez fui infiel_

_Juego mal hasta el parqués_

_Y jamás uso reloj_

_Y para ser más franca _

_Nadie piensa en ti, como lo hago yo…_

_Aunque te de lo mismo…_

Harry estaba observando a Ginny. La miraba perdido, como anonadado…pensando en todo lo que había hecho y que aquella canción no era para nadie más que él.

_Si es cuestión de confesar _

_Nunca duermo antes de diez_

_Ni me baño los domingos_

_La verdad es que también_

_Lloro una vez al mes_

_Sobre todo cuando hay frió_

_Conmigo nada es fácil _

_Ya debes saber_

_Me conoces bien (pensé que todo es tan aburrido)_

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver, la lluvia al caer_

_Y cada día que paso es uno mas, parecido a ayer _

_No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte porque_

_Seguir amándote es…inevitable…_

Draco la fulminaba con la mirada. No podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que Potter le había hecho lo siguiera queriendo.

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_Cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_Empezar por uno mismo…_

_Ya sabrás la situación _

_Aquí todo está peor_

_Pero al menos aún respiro_

_No tienes que decirlo_

_No vas a volver_

_Te conozco bien (ya buscaré que hacer conmigo)_

Ginny cantaba con el corazón en la mano. No podía dejar de cantar y a pesar de que la canción ya no tenía el mismo significado que el día anterior, sabía que debía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tenía que desahogarse y sacarlo todo de una buena vez.

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver, la lluvia al caer_

_Y cada día que paso es uno mas, parecido a ayer _

_No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte porque_

_Seguir amándote es…inevitable…_

Y mientras Goyle tocaba su solo en el teclado, Ginny se viró y observo a Draco tocar con su habitual calma. Lo miró mientras él tocaba con los ojos cerrados con expresión forzada. Como si cada acorde que tocaba le doliera. Y cayó en cuenta de que a pesar de que la canción ya no significaba nada para ella… para él significaba bastante. Estaba mal interpretando. Lo estaba lastimando.

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_Cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_Empezar por uno mismo…_

Termino la canción, y antes de que algo más sucediera, Ginny bajo con estropicio de la tarima y salió toda prisa hacia su sala común, dejando a todo el estudiantado aplaudiendo y a Neville, Harry y Draco con el alma en un hilo.

Neville y Draco se miraron, y como si no fuera la cosa, salieron corriendo tras ella. Momentos después Harry se soltó de Julie para alcanzarlos.

Blaise, notando la conmoción de todos se acercó hasta donde hace unos momentos Ginny había estado cantando.

-ermm…gracias por venir chicos, espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima-y se bajo de la tarima seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya abajo Julie se le colgó del brazo y salieron con una multitud detrás a disfrutar del día en los jardines.

&&&&&&

Draco llegó corriendo hasta la pared de concreto y mientras daba la contraseña, Neville y Harry lo alcanzaron.

-ni siquiera pienses que entrarás a mi sala común Potter-advirtió el rubio mientras se volvía para ametrallarle con la mirada

-no solo es tuya, también es de Ginny-Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta

-precisamente por ello. Nille…-y el castaño tragó saliva sabiendo a donde iba-no lo dejes pasar-y antes de pensarlo asintió.

Draco entró y Nille se puso frente a la entrada con los brazos abiertos y con expresión sombría encogió los hombros.

-lo siento Harry-

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de él? Recuerdas todos lo que ha dicho y hecho ¿cierto?-

-no creo que estés en posición de decir que es lo correcto cuando tu no lo haces. Predica con el ejemplo ¿Recuerdas eso Harry?-el ojiverde levantó la varita y la bajo casi al momento.

Miró como la pared tras Nille se cerraba y supo que ya no era momento de ver a Ginny. Había perdido su oportunidad y le había dejado la estafeta en bandeja de plata a la última persona que hubiera deseado dejársela.

Lástima…camarón que e duerme, se lo lleva la corriente.

&&&&&&

**Y BIEN, QUE OS HA PARECIDO? JITOMATAZOS O APLAUSOS? JOJOJO**

**EN LO PERSONAL ME HAN ENCANTADO LAS CANCIONES (DE POR SI A MI ME PEGAN MUCHO PERSONALMENTE HABLANDO ToT)**

**ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS Y YA SE VIENE EL FINAL CHICOS!**

**Q PASARA CON LA PELIRROJA Y EL DRAGONCIN? MMMM**

**Harry Y Julie? A QUE NO SE LA ESPERABAN VDD?**

**NILLE TAN MONO COMO SIEMPRE NO ES ADORABLE?**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHIKAS Y ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS. PERDONADME DE NUEVO… LAS ADORA**

**LeA-LeI**


	7. el que rie al ultimo

**DISCLAIMER: SOY POBRE, NO ES NECESARIO QUE OS ACERQUEIS A COMPROBARLO…SIRIUS NO ESTA AQUÍ… U.U**

**Bichitos!!!**

**(Todos miran a lea rodeándole, varitas en alto)**

**mmm…ya lo se…si, si no tengo excusa, pero es que fue un tiempo estresante y lleno de eventualidades así que me era imposible poder subir un buen chapter.**

**Ya sabeis aquello de la inspiración se me corto bastante (sin contar con que Lo y yo nos peleamos y Nathan me ha abandonado de lleno… solo tengo a Chrietza que aunque sigue conmigo, aun no se ha puesto al corriente!!! ¬ ¬ … ToT me siento tan triste!!!!)**

**Pero bueno, esto me alegra un poco, además quiero iros adelantando que ya tengo una nueva historia que pienso subir prontamente (es verdad, será pronto)**

**Por lo pronto os dejo esto que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, también me alegran el día…**

**Sin mas preámbulo, el final…**

El león, no es como lo pintan…

**5.-el que ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor **

El suspiro de Ginny cruzó la habitación de cabo a rabo y el muzo se paseaba con energía en torno a ella. Se frotaba en sus tobillos y se alejaba corriendo solo para volver unos momentos después. Aquella hiperactividad hizo sonreír a la pelirroja mientras sentía como una lágrima cruzaba su rostro.

-diablos….-susurró y se limpió con avidez

Se había prometido que no derramaría ni una lágrima más por Harry. Y a decir verdad, pensándolo fríamente, no era por el…

-¿te quedarás mirándome todo el día o pensabas avisarme que estabas detrás mío?-preguntó ella mientras se volvía con violencia para quedar frente a Draco quien la miraba con expresión divertida y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

-soy observador-se revolvió el cabello y camino arrastrando los pies hasta ella

Ginny bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos muerta de vergüenza, queriendo ser tragada por la tierra en ese mismo momento. Esperando lo peor, echo las manos a la espalda y contuvo la respiración.

Pasados unos segundos, notó que nada pasaba. Alzó la vista con lentitud y se encontró con Draco, enfrente suyo, quien le sonreía con la ceja alzada.

-descuida…-dijo él finalmente-yo no acostumbro abofetear a la gente cuando algo me molesta-

Así que si le había lastimado. Diantre, si lo estaba aceptando era porque era verdad.

Quería disculparse, decirle que todo aquello era sólo algo tangible, algo que ya había pasado, que Harry ya no le importaba más, que le lastimaba y le frustraba verle así por su culpa, que a ella le dolía más que a nadie, que le quería… decir tantas cosas…

Abrió la boca como pez recién pescado que quiere respirar y jalo aire para comenzar a hablar, pero Draco se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas junto a sus tobillos.

-ten cuidado Weasley, a la próxima aplastarás a mini-Ginny bajó la vista y observó divertida como Draco tomaba entre sus brazos al muzo.

-¿mini?-Draco asintió mientras se levantaba con el muzo en brazos

-diminutivo de minina-Ginny sonrió y sorbió la nariz con lentitud

-parece que te agrada mucho-

-me agrada¿a quien no le agradaría alguien que te llama niñato metro-sexual con una miradita tierna?-la sonrisa de Ginny se borró de golpe.

Metida de pata.

-bue… es que no lo dije con intención de fastidiarte¡hombre! que hay una maldición moco-murciélago que se encarga de ello…-

-ya… olvidaba que eras muy buena en ello. Lo siento, es que las personas que sólo tocan el violín y juegan solitario no solemos hacer nada más de provecho-

Metida de pata hasta el fondo.

-eres muy bueno en el violín yo jamás dije que fueras malo en ello...-

-no, pero lo diste a entender-

Sin comentarios.

Sintió como la sangre le agolpaba las mejillas y las sienes del bochorno y el coraje que se había acumulado en tan poco tiempo.

Y pensar que pensaba disculparse

-joder Draco, lo siento ¿ya? Si viniste a echarme en cara todo lo que te he hecho esta bien, pero no ayuda mucho a mi autoestima ¿te parece hacer una cita para cuando me encuentre emocionalmente estable y puedas restregármelo con ganas y sea capaz de aguantarlo?-explotó

Las lagrimillas gruesas y cristalinas bajaron con rapidez por las mejillas hasta perderse en la barbilla.

Sin dejar de sonreír Draco le tomó la barbilla y con el pulgar le secó las lágrimas que bajaban cada vez más lento.

-ya…llorar no sirve Weasley-ella frunció el ceño mientras sorbía la nariz con fuerza-nadie te esta restregando nada, solo quería que supieras que hay cosas mucho mejores que perder tu tiempo en personas que no valen la pena-por su rostro pálido pasó un leve sonrojo que Ginny no supo diferenciar entre coraje y bochorno.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-preguntó ella sorbiendo más fuerte. Se le había tapado la nariz.

-molestarme-Ginny rió y Draco ladeo la cabeza-que en cierta forma también implica ponerme atención y fijarte en como soy. Eso es algo que nadie jamás ha hecho excepto tú y cierta Slytherin que querría estar en tu lugar-Ginny rodó los ojos sabiendo de antemano a quien se refería.

-la vaca esa ¿no?-pregunto sin resistirse.

-si, Pansy-contestó el risueño

La piel pecosa alrededor de sus ojos estaba roja e hinchada por el llanto. Draco la miró receloso queriendo quedarse un milenio observándola. Era curioso que hasta cuando estaba triste y llorosa con la nariz tapada se viera tan bonita.

-que suerte la tuya-terció ella mientras una nueva lagrima resbalaba por su nariz-yo no le intereso a nadie mas que a Nille…-Draco rodó los ojos soltándole la barbilla y acomodando al muzo en el suelo.

-eso no es verdad, le interesas a mucha gente-susurro el lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

¿Hasta que punto era cierto todo eso?

-pues yo no se de nadie-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Testaruda, como siempre.

Pero si era cierto, nadie quería saber nada de ella más que su talla de sostén, su lista de noviazgos y últimamente su relación con Draco desde que compartían torre…

-a mi me interesas-como balde de agua helada sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al analizar las ultimas palabras.

-ya, obviamente ese interés es de aquellos que se demuestran siendo superfluos y déspotas ¿ah?-Draco se levantó y se acercó aun mas a ella.

-no, son aquellos que se demuestran yendo detrás tuyo cada que huyes de un héroe cara rajada con escayola-ironizó el mientras rodaba los ojos

-es que Harry ya no me importa más, Malfoy, él dejó de importarme desde hace mucho-Draco le fulminó con su mirada gris.

-si así fuera no estarías escribiéndole canciones tan cursis y llenas de tanto… ¡tú!-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero eso es algo que debía hacer…-

-no le debes nada a Potter… no debías de hacerlo, quisiste hacerlo-espetó él socarrón mientras Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse.

-no es eso, debes entender que era una forma de cerrar ciclo. Es como cuando tú botaste a la vaca esa-el énfasis en la palabra "vaca" había sido tan exagerado que parecía que Ginny escupiría.

-no, no es lo mismo y por si quieres saber, ya es mi amiga-

Por circe, a ese cuento que se fuera con otras.

-¡que bien! Te juro que no podía dormir por pensar en ello-

-no me tomes el pelo Weasley-

-pues solo te pido que me creas-

Draco bajo la altivez de su gesto y miro hacia la ventana.

-no puedo-

-¿por que no has de poder?-

-cambiemos los roles… ¿si te dijera lo mismo confiarías en mi?-Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero de pronto la cerró dudosa.

Era cierto. Tanto él como ella no confiaban el uno en el otro.

Se viró y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón de piel en el que días antes le había dejado.

Algo en ella estaba dando vueltas como engrane. Aquella idea de no poder confiar en alguien como Draco le estaba torturando ¿en verdad no confiaba en él? Lo miró unos segundos; él en la misma posición en la que estaba suspiró largo y tendido.

¿No podía confiar en él?

O ¿no quería hacerlo?...

-¿confiarías en mí?-repitió el como autómata.

Ginny alzó el rostro saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se levantó del sillón. Se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos.

-no-contestó teniéndolo frente a ella

-eso mismo pensé-y girándose se dirigió hacia la puerta

Se estaba yendo, no quería detenerlo… no, si quería pero ¿debía hacerlo?

-Malfoy-

La muñeca de Draco quedó atrapada en la mano de Ginny.

Se giró quedando frente a ella quien le miraba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos brillantes, a la expectativa.

-no, no confiaría en ti…-y con un par de pasitos le alcanzó la otra mano- pero si me lo pidieras lo haría-

-¿Y tú crees que si te negaras a confiar en mi, te lo pediría de todos modos¿En serio crees que te rogaría por ello?-Ginny le escudriñó con la mirada y logró captar aquella mirada especial que sólo ella notaba

-no lo creo… lo sé-

Vaya, cuanto le subestimaba…

-pruébalo-Ginny le miró ceñuda. Eso era visible, no necesitaba probarlo.

-¿el que?-Draco se soltó de sus manos y guardo las suyas en los bolsillos.

-que ya no tienes nada que ver con Potter. Que ha dejado de ser quien te hace estar despierta todas las noches, quien te hace ser tan distraída, quien te hace suspirar cada que viene a tu mente una escoba, unos anteojos y Voldemort. Pruébame que cada segundo que pase él con alguien más, no te hará ni cosquillas… pruébalo y entonces, si es que no lo haces, te pediré que confíes en mi-

Cada silaba resonaba en las fibras auditivas de Ginny y sentía como cada palabra le lastimaba. Aquella seguridad tan sutil y tan potente a la vez, le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, era tan firme, tan grácil, tan pura y tan de adentro que sentía que violaba los sentimientos del chico. Todo lo decía con una sutileza tan grande que lastimaba…

-no necesito probarte nada Draco-un estremecimiento de rareza se sintió cuando dijo su nombre

Él pauso un momento pensando en lo bien que se oía su nombre pronunciado por ella. Pero no era el momento de doblegarse, no después de todo lo que la Weasley le había hecho pasar durante tantos días, meses… no podía permitirle ganar. Era demasiado devastador para su orgullo Malfoy. Y recordando que estaba molesto, frunció el ceño y aspiro para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-tal vez tu no, pero yo si lo necesito; al menos, necesito saber que lo que sientes no es…-

Sin dejarle terminar lo tomó por la nuca y lo bajó hasta tenerlo a su altura, sus dedos delgados se enredaron con los cabellos plateados. Aún así, necesito pararse de puntitas para alcanzarle los labios. Y entonces pasó.

Lo besó.

Draco, a media palabra de terminar su discurso de reproches se quedo petrificado, como de piedra mientras sentía como aquellos labios rosas, abultados y tibios rozaban los suyos, como se rozaban con temor en un inicio y con una decisión de firmeza cuando se notaron unidos…

¡Pero estaba besando a una Weasley! debía apartarse en ese mismo instante.

Entonces Ginny se acercó un poquito más, causando una reacción de más en la entrepierna de Draco.

Pero ¿cómo resistir aquella delicia?

¡Al demonio el orgullo Malfoy!

Sin planearlo abrió la boca, y con la lengua, se abrió paso hasta el sabor de Ginny. Sus lenguas se rozaron y finalmente, después de habérselo pensado tanto, lo descubrió; ni a fresa, ni a vainilla, a sandía tampoco. Que sabían a caramelo. Entonces notó que había olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Ginny sintió como sus dudas se esparcían, como las manos de Draco pasaban de los bolsillos a su cintura, la sincronía tan perfecta con la que se compenetraba a ella, su dulzura tan exquisita, su cuerpo de estar lejos a querer ocupar el mismo espacio, la altura de Draco, la suavidad de su cabello, la tibieza de sus labios y ¡merlín! Ese aroma, SU aroma: cuero, bosque y lluvia sobre menta.

Sintieron como una eternidad pasaba a su alrededor y como al mismo tiempo su burbuja rosa perlado les rodeaba como había de ser siempre que estaban unidos de alguna manera.

Ginny bajó los talones y sacó las manos de la nuca de Draco con suavidad, lo separó con ligereza, sólo lo suficiente como para poder respirar, porque sabía que después de aquel beso, sería imposible separarse de él jamás. Sólo unos centímetros que permitieron que sus frentes quedaran pegadas.

-¿y eso ha sido…?-preguntó él mientras sus manos se entrelazaban por detrás de la espalda de Ginny

-¿querías una prueba? Ahí tienes-ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Una chispa de humor pasó por la mirada de Draco.

-pues, yo preferiría asegurarme, ahora que lo pienso-

Y la besó de vuelta.

Ginny se estremeció y rió mientras besaba a Draco. Era gracioso que después de preguntarse toda su vida si todo en él era frío, pudiera ella misma contestarse y corregirse. Quizás sus manos y su piel pero sus labios no. Eran tibios y delgados, con destreza, sabían que hacer cuando estaban sobre otros.

Se separaron nuevamente.

Se miraron y sonrieron con torpeza, como si recién se conocieran.

Ginny bajó la mirada y notó al muzo restregándose contra su tobillo.

El muchacho la miraba anonadado, queriendo guardar mentalmente aquel momento para siempre y así, recordar cada peca y cada mechón de cabello rojo de Ginny.

-no me mires así Draco-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-Ginny alzó la vista y notó como le miraba con su perfecta ceja alzada.

El rubio le tomó la mano y caminó hacia su habitación.

-quiero mostrarte algo…-Ginny le apretó la mano y se frenó a medio camino-tranquila, todo esta bien, sólo quiero mostrarte algo-

-yo…-

Él se volvió y le escudriñó ceñudo. ¿Por qué no quería acompañarle?

Una chispa de miedo cruzó por la mirada avellana y entonces comprendió todo.

-¿en verdad crees que pretendo hacerte una trastada después de todo lo acaba de pasar?-

Ginny lo observó atenta y sonrió.

-no-

-confía en mi -Draco la soltó y camino hasta su puerta, accionó la contraseña y abrió la puerta-te pido que lo hagas y ahora debes hacerlo, ese era el trato-Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír-¿lo harás?-

Ginny hizo un repaso mental: habían reñido, hablado civilizadamente y se habían besado en los últimos 30 minutos… Dioses ¿Qué más daba?

-sip…-

Y entonces él sonrió y le lanzó un guiño pícaro.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí mirándome todo el día o que?-ella sonrió y corrió el resto del camino.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El muzo que miraba todo con atención ronroneó y tras unas vueltas se echó en el cojín que estaba destinado para ella. Esa tarde sería bien larga…

&&&&&&

Pansy caminaba tranquila con el maletín del violín en un brazo y el de la guitarra en la otra. Vaya que si eran distraídos aquellos dos, habían dejado sus instrumentos en la mazmorra.

Le alegraba haber recuperado a Draco y, aunque solo fuera como su amigo, sabia que una vez que se confesara con la Weasley, se la pasarían guai.

En eso pensaba cuando llegó y notó con extrañeza que Potter y Longbottom estaban en la entrada de la torre de premios anuales asignada a Weasley y Draco.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Longbottom parecía estarle bloqueando la entrada a Potter con la varita en alto. Lo más extraño era que Longbottom parecía no vacilar en lo absoluto a pesar de que Potter lo ametrallaba con la mirada desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Decidió acercarse, de todos modos tendría que entregarle algún día a Longbottom su guitarra y a Draco su violín.

-Longbottom, tengo tu guitarra y el violín de Draco-informó ella mientras le entregaba su respectivo instrumento al chico.

-solo viniste a eso o también has venido a intentar interrumpir a los chicos-cortó Neville mordaz mientras le arrebataba el estuche de las manos.

-sólo a eso Longbottom-miró ambos chicos y sonrió de lado-yo que tu me voy Potter-la mirada de desconcierto de Harry le dio mas risa aun

-¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión? Ginny puede estar en peligro-Pansy se encogió de hombros y señaló su muñeca

-nadie, pero ya va casi una hora desde que terminaron de tocar, y si Weasley no ha gritado dudo mucho que sea porque la tengan amordazada-Nille sonrió ante el comentario.

Un momento… ¿era su imaginación o Pansy defendía la misma causa que él?

-tu no sabes nada de nada, Malfoy debe estarle torturando o algo por el estilo-irrumpió Harry mientras sacaba la varita de la manga

-pues por lo que yo se y he visto, ellos han dejado de odiarse desde hace un buen tiempo Harry-interrumpió Neville mientras Pansy secundaba asintiendo

-eso no es cierto, yo creo que gin esta algo molesta conmigo desde lo de Hogsmeade, eso es-un bufido por parte de Pansy hizo callar a Harry

-si que te falta aprender mucho Potter…-

-¿Dónde esta Julie Harry?-preguntó Neville con los ojos centellando de alegría por aquella cuartada.

Harry abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Pansy chaqueó la lengua y dejó en el piso el maletín con el violín de Draco, tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo condujo hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a los jardines

-vamos Potter, te ayudaré a buscarle. Por cierto Longbottom, Lens te estaba buscando, le dije que quizás estarías en la torre de astronomía, con eso de que esta desocupada hasta en la noche-se volvió y le guiño un ojo a Neville quien le miró fuera de sí. Y tras esto se perdió en el pasillo con Harry a cuestas.

Nille enfundó la varita y tomó el violín de Draco, se acomodó en la otra mano su guitarra y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de astronomía.

Draco y Ginny…él, saliendo con la única persona que jamás pensó que terminaría saliendo; Pansy parkinson, dejando de ser una vaca y comenzando a ser civilizada; Harry intentando luchar por Ginny…

El mundo esta dejando de tener sentido…

&&&&&&

-jamás me imagine que una persona como tú pudiera tener un diario…-exclamó la pelirroja mientras hojeaba el librazo plateado

-pues ya ves que si, además me gusta escribir-Draco le miraba pensativo desde el sofá al lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de indiferencia que intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

-lo que no entiendo…-continuo Ginny-es el porque me lo muestras ¿no se supone que un diario es para que sea totalmente tuyo y solamente tuyo?-Draco se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar de pie al lado de ella quien levantó la mirada y ladeo la cabeza escudriñándole.

-por que quisiera que leyeras unas partes… y porque quiero comprobarte que realmente puedes confiar en mi-Ginny le miró curiosa, como si no esperara aquello.

-de acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender muy bien que buscas con esto-Draco asintió y puso gesto pensativo

-mmm… me parece que esta por el 24 de noviembre-Ginny abrió el librazo y buscó la fecha-léemelo…-pidió el aun recordando

-ejem-Ginny carraspeo y trago saliva-_sábado 24 de noviembre de 1998. Hoy no es un día muy interesante. Hay salida a Hogsmeade y no pienso ir, al parecer Weasley irá con cara rajada…_-Ginny paró y levantó la mirada haciéndole un gesto de reproche mientas Draco desviaba la mirada-_Está encerrada en su estúpida habitación pensando en yo que se…_-levantó la vista y observó como Draco fruncía el ceño, después continuó-_hace un momento estuve apunto de cometer una gilipolles que jamás me perdonaría pero ¿Cómo no querer besarla si sus labios son tan…atrayentes?_-Ginny levantó por tercera vez la mirada y ahora notó al chico sonrojado-_no soportaría que ella lo supiera, por un pelo y me agarra en medio de la movida. Gracias a merlín que logré escabullirme. Es tan estresante la idea de pensar que san potty podrá hacer lo que yo llevo una eternidad esperando…_-Ginny cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó quedando frente a Draco quien tenía las mejillas encendidas y un gesto de seriedad impresionante.

-¿y bien?-se atrevió a preguntar él-¿Qué piensas?-Ginny le miro expectante y una sonrisita burlona se dibujo en sus labios

-¿así que mis labios son atrayentes ah?-sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le tomó la mano-te creo. Confío en ti y esto es lo más dulce que alguien haya hecho por mi-pausó un momento y se puso de puntitas plantándole un beso en la mejilla-gracias-

Él asintió mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba.

¡Diantre! Un beso casto, limpio, sin necesidad de saborearlo con la boca sino con la mente y el alma. Un beso en la mejilla hacia que se estremeciera más allá que cualquier aventurilla de una noche… ¿cómo haría para controlarse cuando le besara?

-pero ahora que lo pienso…-interrumpió Ginny sus pensamientos-Harry no me hubiera besado de todos modos…-suspiró larga y pausadamente imitando un gesto de decepción muy bueno.

-pues, si ese es el problema, digámosle a Harry que te vuelva a dejar plantada en Hogsmeade y a ver si te apetece ver si ahora te besa-contestó Draco con rapidez sin notar que sus mejillas se encendían

Ginny rió al ver su expresión. ¡Que mono que era!

-¿pero para que ir hasta Hogsmeade con Harry?-preguntó ella adoptando un gesto juguetón y acercándose hasta el muchacho-si estoy en mi propia torre contigo…-

Draco retrocedió un poquito, y cuando sintió que sus alientos comenzaban mezclarse de nuevo, lo supo definitivamente: aunque ella siguiera amando a quien fuera, no importaba, jamás la dejaría ir. Así tuviera que ser por la fuerza, la retendría a su lado. LA NECESITABA a su lado…

¿Y si Draco aun quería algo con alguien más¿Y si sólo estaba jugando con ella? Ginny sonrió internamente al notar que aunque así fuera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de igual forma lo quería a su lado. LO NECESITABA a su lado…

Y así, compartiendo sin quererlo la intimidad de sus cabezas y pensando exactamente lo mismo, se abrazaron planeando jamás separarse…

&&&&&&

-bien, aunque no será mi mejor nota, me parece que no me ha ido tan mal…-suspiro Neville mientras él, Pansy y Draco salían del gran salón.

-para no haber tomado ninguna clase en el semestre, creo que será de mis mejores notas-constató el rubio mientras cerraba su mochila.

-después de todo, Snape se ha visto bondadoso con ustedes dos, les ha dejado presentar sus EXTASIS y no les tomara en cuenta los deberes. En cambio a mi…-Pansy suspiró mientras abrazaba sus libros-con todo y clases me ha ido peor que a ustedes-Nille hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-no es para tanto Pansy-

Y no lo era, pero estos eran sus últimos exámenes de niños.

Sus últimos exámenes de adolescentes. Aquellos que estaban marcándoles un paso hacia fuera del colegio y un paso dentro, hacia la vida.

-claro que si, después de todo, para que digas que te ha ido bien a ti y mi no, entonces quiere decir que me ha ido pésimo…-y los tres se echaron a reír.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y salieron. El viento calido de fin de primavera, les dio de lleno en el rostro, anunciando que el verano estaba cerca.

-el año se ha ido rapidísimo-comentó Nille mientras caminaban hacia el lago-me parece que fue ayer cuando tocamos por primera vez-

-si…-contestó Draco mirando al cielo con ensoñación-ayer la primera, y mañana la última-Nille asintió mientras suspiraba cansinamente

-chicos…-susurró Pansy mientras una sonrisita burlona se dibujaba en sus labios-pobrecillos, enamorados hasta los huesos y con tanto por delante-ambos la miraron con cara de reproche.

-no tengo la culpa de que tu no tengas con quien salir, querida-objetó Draco con gesto socarrón

-¡oh! Pero si estas equivocadísimo, Draco querido. Y hablando de eso debo irme, quede con alguien…-Draco miró hacia la orilla del lago en donde estaba la triada maravilla descansando

-Pansy, yo… sólo cuídate ¿vale?-la pelinegra le miró con dulzura y le guiño un ojo

-no te apures, se hacerlo. Siempre lo he hecho-y sin más los dejó con una despedida de la mano.

-vaya, Pansy es muy rara, últimamente pareciera que no la conozco-Nille y Draco observaron como la pelinegra llegaba hasta la orilla del lago en donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron. Harry leía y Ron y Hermione, digamos que se entretenían.

-que bien que ha simpatizado con ellos-comentó Nille mientras seguían caminando

-y vaya que lo ha hecho. En especial con san Potter-Nille le miró expectante

-y ¿no crees que con el que haya quedado se moleste por ello?-Draco hizo un gesto negativo. Nille era tan distraído que hasta se parecía a Ginny.

-no Nille, lo dudo mucho-caminaron unos segundos en silencio, cada quien pensando por separado. Aun no lo podían creer¡ya había terminado el año!

-dejare hasta aquí el colegio…-soltó Neville de pronto-ya no deseo seguir estudiando-

Draco le miró ceñudo. ¿Dejar el colegio?

-y esa idea ¿a qué viene?-Nille sonrió como si estuviese esperando a que le preguntara

-voy a dedicarme a la música-constató mientras seguían caminando-es lo que más me gusta hacer. Se me da mucho mejor que cualquier cosa relacionada con una varita mágica y, modestia aparte, me parece que soy bueno-

-¿no tendrás problemas con tu abuela?-Neville se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué mas da? De todos modos sólo me estoy adelantando un año. Iba a tomar esta decisión en cuanto terminara el colegio, pero creo que ya es tiempo y además, no le veo caso a seguir. Lo único que me detiene es Sophie, sólo si ella me diera la espalda no me arriesgaría-Draco asintió y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Un cosquilleo de satisfacción le inundó la garganta.

-vaya. Mi trabajo ha terminado-Nille le miro ceñudo

-¿de que hablas?-Draco lo miró y sonrió al notar que su seguridad estaba reflejada en él.

-cuando pasó lo de Snape¿recuerdas que te dije que te haría seguro de ti mismo? pues creo que lo he logrado. Nadie toma este tipo de decisiones con tanta determinación, nadie es tan seguro de si mismo y reconoce sus propios meritos. Nadie, excepto yo… y ahora tú-Neville se sonrojó ante las palabras del rubio.

Y pensar que nunca estuvo en sus planes tenerlo como amigo.

-gracias por todo Draco. De no ser por ti jamás me hubiera decidido a hacer nada-

-gracias a ti por permitirme intentarlo- la mirada de gratitud de Nille casi enternece a Draco.

Casi.

-¿y a que leches esperas para ir a hablar con ella?-Neville se crispó.

Ahora mismo.

-te veo en un rato…-y se fue hacia la torre de astronomía, su lugar especial.

Draco siguió caminando hasta notar frente a él una mata de cabello color fuego y a su lado una rubia, enmarañada.

-te lo digo Ginny, ha sido de los mejores juegos que has hecho-decía luna mientras acariciaba la escayola entre sus brazos-jamás te he visto volar tan bien-la pelirroja se sonrojo ante el halago.

-gracias luna pero me parece que cierto hurón tiene que ver con eso…-

-pero luna tiene razón. Creo que podrías quitarle el puesto a san Potter si así lo quisieras. Es difícil poner atención en buscar la snitch teniéndote a ti como distractor…-la rubia y la pelirroja se volvieron y le sonrieron a Draco quien llegó y se sentó junto a ellas en el césped

-¿A que se debe su visita señor Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny juguetona

-sólo buscaba a mi chica…pensé que sabría donde puede estar-las dos chicas rieron

-bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Debo enseñarles esto a todos antes de que comiencen a empacar-y luna se levantó, escayola en brazos, y se fue dando saltitos hacia el grupito más cercano.

-no ha soltado eso desde que se lo quitó Harry-Draco hizo una mueca de asco mientras se acercaba un poco a la pelirroja

-que asco, imagina a que olerá si lo llevó consigo durante casi tres meses-Ginny le dio un codazo

-no empieces-reprochó ella mientras el se palpaba las costillas.

Se miraron en silencio y sonrieron. Como le encantaba a Draco sentir aquella sonrisa sólo para él.

-ya me ha escrito de vuelta mi madre…-susurró Ginny mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino medio arrugado. Se notaba que lo había abierto y cerrado varias veces, como si no le creyera.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Draco sintiendo saltar su corazón.

-han dicho que estoy demente y que me enviaran a san Mungo en cuanto llegue a casa…-Draco le miró con desilusión y sonriendo por la reacción Ginny agregó- pero que ya estoy mayorcita como para tomar mis propias decisiones, y que si así lo deseo, puedo salir con el profesor Dumbledore, contigo, o con quien sea. Eres bienvenido y has pasado la prueba del permiso…-Draco le miró con sorpresa

-¿Eso quiere decir que están de acuerdo?-Ginny asintió y Draco se abalanzó hacia ella tumbándola en el césped

-¡eso es genial gin!-y le dio un beso ligero

-lo se… por eso quiero que te arregles y empaques. Pasaras el verano en mi casa-él la miró aun mas sorprendido

¿Entonces iba en serio?

-¿hablas en serio?-ella sólo abanico las pestañas y una chispa de suspicacia le invadió las pupilas

Iba en serio…

-entonces debo empezar a empacar-ella sintió mientras Draco se levantaba y le ayudaba a ella.

-¿me buscabas para algo en particular?-preguntó Ginny a Draco mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el castillo

-pues, me preguntaba ¿te importaría romper un par de reglas esta noche?-Ginny le miró ceñuda

¿Un par de reglas?

Se encogió de hombros.

-supongo que no importa, de todos modos, pasado mañana nos vamos del castillo-Draco asintió

-bien, por que te llevaré a cenar-Ginny sonrió colgándose de su brazo

-¿y de que va?-Draco se encogió de hombros mientras palpaba con discreción su bolsillo derecho asegurándose de que la caja con la sortija estuviese segura, como si valiera más que nada en el mundo.

Aunque lo cierto era que la que se lo pondría valía mas que nada en su mundo.

-me apeteció invitarte…-contestó él mientras le besaba la frente con dulzura.

Subieron las escalinatas de piedra y pasaron el umbral tomados de la mano.

-por cierto ¿te gustan los rubíes?...-

&&&&&&

**LOS APLAUSOS INVADEN LA SALA, LEA SE LEVANTA DEL ORDENADOR , SE ALISA UN POCO EL PELO Y SE DESARRUGA LA FALDA SONRIENDO DE OREJA A OREJA INTENTANDO ESCONDER SU CANSANCIO**

**OH! CUAN FELIZ ME HACEN!!! MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DURANTE TODO ESTE FIC… Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SEGUIRAN EN TODOS LOS DEMAS…**

**ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL Y SI, MANDADME LOS TOMATAZOS EN UN REVIEW VALE???**

**Y COMO ES MERECIDO, HARE UN RECONOCIMEINTO ESPECIAL DE AQUELLAS QUE ME HABEIS SEGUIDO TOOOOOOODO EL TIEMPO:**

**Replika (con todo y tu adorado Severus, gracias por tus comentarios chica!)**

**Adhara-16 **

**clau (y sus notitas lindas )**

**Vivi-G Weasley (con tus extraordinarios reviews kilométricos y aliento de aplomo)**

**Y OBVIAMENTE, MIS ADORADOS BETAS:**

**CHRIETZA**

**LO**

**NATHAN**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODO EN VERDAD… **

**NO, NO HAY CONTINUACION, SERIA ALARGARLO DE MÁS.**

**SI, SI ESTA A TRATAR UNA CENA CON DRACO A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS Y UNA PIEZA TOCADA POR ÉL EN EL VIOLÍN, POR EL MÓDICO PRECIO DE… (GINNY FULMINA A LEA CON LA MIRADA Y LEA LE SONRIE CORDIALMENTE) PERO SE DEBRA TRATAR EL PERMISO ANTES QUE NADA CON AQUELLA PELIRROJA…**

**EJEM…**

**UNA Y MIL VECES GRACIAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC**

**SU SIEMPRE LECTORA **

**LeA-LeI**

**(Lea hace una caravana y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelito arroja dulcecitos a todos los que le aplauden)**


End file.
